


Иди и потанцуй со мной

by no_pretending



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 5, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_pretending/pseuds/no_pretending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 сезон "Близких друзей". Части, выделенные курсивом, это пре-серии, обычном шрифтом - настоящее время. Главный пейринг - Брайан/Майкл. Этот фик раскрывает то, что в сериале было проведено красной нитью через все 5 сезонов: близкие отношения Майкла и Брайана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сентябрь, 1984

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Come and Dance with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30409) by lavieneko. 



_\- Уйди с дороги, фрик, - пробормотал одиннадцатиклассник, толкая Майкла прямо лицом в шкафчик._   
  
_Майкл вскрикнул и почувствовал, как его нос ударился о холодный металл. Он положил свои ладони на дверцу и замер, стараясь казаться настолько маленьким и незаметным, насколько это было возможно._   
  
_\- Псих, - сказал друг одиннадцатиклассника и пнул своими новомодными ботинками по ногам Майкла._   
  
_Майкл рухнул, ударяясь коленями об пол. Он зашипел от боли, пронзившей его ноги._   
  
_\- Неудачник, - проворчал третий хулиган, протягивая свою руку в шкафчик Майкла. Он схватил толстый учебник по физике, который лежал под обычными бумажками, мятыми упаковками конфет, комиксами, и потянул на себя._   
  
_Майкл вскрикнул и закрыл руками свою голову, когда почувствовал, что все содержимое шкафчика падает прямо на него. С шумом покатились карандаши и ручки, бумажки разлетелись по сторонам, и толстый учебник по физике упал прямо на голову Майклу. Стопка комиксов, с блестящими, скользкими обложками, упала на пол и расползлась по всему проходу._   
  
_Хулиганы засмеялись и растворились в толпе. Ученики спешили как можно быстрее попасть в классы, где их ждал первый урок, ломая разбросанные карандаши и ручки Майкла и оставляя пыльные следы ног на обложках его комиксов. Он застонал и повернулся, протягивая руки сквозь толпу протертых джинсов и леггинсов, пытаясь дотянуться до своих вещей._   
  
_\- И-извините меня, - шептал Майкл, ползая по полу. - Простите, - промямлил он, когда о него споткнулся старшеклассник и бросил в его сторону недовольный взгляд. - Дерьмо, - ругнулся Майкл, когда ему по голове кто-то заехал коленом._   
  
_Прозвенел первый звонок и проход внезапно опустел. Майкл сидел на полу, наблюдая за тем, как в класс забегали опоздавшие. Затем наступила тишина._   
  
_Майкл сделал глубокий вдох, безнадежно смотря на то, что осталось от его вещей. Он собрал воедино свою практическую работу и записи, покрытые зарисовками Капитана Астро, учебники, коричневые обложки которых были порваны. Наконец-то дело дошло и до комиксов: он внимательно рассматривал каждую оторванную страницу, каждый след от ботинка, каждый смятый уголок._   
  
_\- Дерьмо, - снова прошептал Майкл. Он засунул свои книги и тетради обратно в шкафчик и тяжело сел на пол. - Номер 300, - простонал Майкл, проводя ладонью по тому, что осталось от его комикса. На обложке Капитан Астро сражался со своим новым врагом... но обложка была разорвана. Одна ее половина пропала, скорее всего прилипнув к жвачке на ботинке какого-то ученика. - Я не смогу найти еще один такой номер, - простонал Майкл. Он всхлипнул и вытер глаза рукавом своей рубашки. Он знал, что не должен плакать. Он только что поступил в девятый класс, и он не собирался плакать._   
  
_Слезы бежали по щекам Майкла. Он прижимал остатки комикса к своей груди, опустив голову на согнутые колени. Он должен пойти в класс. Иначе у него будут проблемы. Но он не мог встать: соленые, горячие слезы не желали прекращаться._   
  
_\- Ненавижу их, - прошептал самому себе Майкл. - Ненавижу их всех._   
  
_Собрав все комиксы в руки и с силой закрыв шкафчик, Майкл поднялся на нестойких ногах. Он осмотрелся вокруг себя заплаканными глазами. Ни одного учителя по курсу. Глубоко выдыхая, он забросил свою рюкзак на плечо, прижал комиксы к груди и побежал. Его кроссовки издавали неприятные скрипящие звуки по линолеуму, разносясь эхом по пустому проходу. Его сердцебиение участилось, кровь стучала в ушах. Его точно поймают. Кто-то точно его увидит. Они расскажут его ма. Он будет в тааакой беде._   
  
_Он широко распахнул дверь, спеша на свежий воздух и яркий солнечный свет. Он прищурился и прикрыл глаза своей ладошкой, позволяя им привыкнуть к такому яркому свету. Он вышел через боковой вход, который находился рядом со стоянкой. Если он будет аккуратным, то ему возможно удастся пробежать рядом с кустами, и его никто не заметит... если ему конечно повезет. Если нет, то... задержка не будет самым страшным, что его ждет. Если его поймают, когда он прогуливает..._   
  
_Майкл засомневался. Стоит ли ему действительно это делать? Стоит ли ему сбегать? Он снова посмотрел на здание школы, и это был тот момент, когда он увидел его._   
  
_На перилах, с сигаретой руках сидел мальчик, длинное тело которого грелось в лучах солнца. Темные солнечные очки закрывали его глаза, и он выдыхал облачко дыма в чистый воздух. Его выбеленные джинсы были порваны на коленях, его кроссовки были грязными и разорванными. Его черная футболка с оторванными рукавами плотно облегала худенькую грудь, которая спокойно поднималась и опускалась._   
  
_Майкл не мог дышать._   
  
_Мальчик провел рукой по своим волосам, густым и неуложенным, и его губы сложились в ухмылку._   
  
_Сердце Майкла громко стучало в груди._   
  
_\- Я поменяю сигарету на комикс, - сказал мальчик голосом, который уже начал ломаться, поэтому был слегка грубым и глубоким, глубоким настолько, что Майкл почувствовал, как жар сразу пронесся в его член._   
  
_\- Хм? - пискнул Майкл. Его лицо покраснело, и он еще сильнее прижал комиксы к своей груди._   
  
_Мальчик, словно кот, лениво потянулся. Он соскочил с перил и пошел прямо к Майклу. - Есть Бэтмен?_   
  
_Все, что мог слышать Майкл - биение его собственного сердца, тук-тук-тук, которое раздавалось у него в ушах. В зеркальных очках мальчика Майкл мог видеть отражение своего лица: его собственное туповатое выражение, его полные щеки и слишком большие глаза, которые придавали ему вид малыша, несмотря на то, что ему уже исполнилось 14._   
  
_Мальчик рассмеялся, этот мягкий звук раздавался прямо у него из груди, и опустил свои очки. - Нет? Как насчет Людей-Икс? - спросил он, - Росомаха?_   
  
_\- Я.., - начал говорить Майкл. Взгляд мальчика был пронизывающим и напряженным. Майкл никогда не встречал подобного взгляда. - Да, - промямлил он._   
  
_Мальчик убрал свои солнечные очки и улыбнулся. - Круто, - сказал он и потянулся за комиксами._   
  
_Майкл ослабил на них свою хватку и опустил руки, показывая порванные обложки._   
  
_Мальчик приподнял бровь и взял несколько с самого верха, пролистывая каждый. - Не то, чтобы мне было какое-то до этого дело, - сказал он, внимательно смотря на страницы, - Но они полностью испорчены. Разве вы, помешанные на комиксах, не лучше следите за свои дерьмом?_   
  
_Грудь Майкла приподнялась во всхлипе. Он покраснел, приказывая слезам не возвращаться. - Это был несчастный случай._   
  
_Мальчик сузил свои губы, поднимая взгляд на лицо Майкла. Он внимательно изучал его в течение долгого времени._   
  
_Майкл почувствовал, как жар прилил к его лицу, но он не мог отвести глаза._   
  
_Затем мальчик снова усмехнулся и положил свою руку на плечо Майкла. - Пойдем со мной._   
  
_Ловя ртом воздух, Майкл напрягся. Он пах как мальчик. - Я... Я не могу прогулять. Моя ма..._   
  
_\- Ты ведь уже все равно собирался это сделать, - возразил мальчик. Его усмешка превратилась в дерзкую ухмылку. - Так что пойдем._   
  
_Майкл сперва замешкался, но затем кивнул. - Хорошо, наверное._   
  
_Мальчик опустил свою руку и указал на тротуар. - Здесь неподалеку есть парк, так?_   
  
_\- Да, - ответил Майкл и слегка улыбнулся. - Парк космических кораблей._   
  
_\- Космических чего? - спросил мальчик, доставая из своего кармана пачку сигарет. Он предложил одну Майклу, но тот отказался, тогда он пожал плечами и вытащил одну для себя._   
  
_\- Это площадка для детей с горками, похожими на космические корабли, - ответил Майкл, его улыбка стала чуть шире. - Он реально классный._   
  
_Мальчик усмехнулся и зажег сигарету, выдыхая облако дыма. - Ты что, ребенок?_   
  
_Майкл замер на месте и почувствовал, как его лицо снова покраснело. Он опустил голову и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. - Н-нет, но..._   
  
_\- Покажи мне, - сказал мальчик. Он пошел по тротуару подальше от школы, засунув свои руки в карманы._   
  
_Майкл на минуту уставился на него, хмуря лоб и сужая свои губы. Затем побежал вслед за этим таинственным мальчиком, крепко держа в руках свои комиксы. - П-подожди._   
  
_Мальчик подождал пока Майкл его догонит, и они пошли по тротуару рядом друг с другом. Солнце грело их спины, которые были повернуты к школе. Они прошли мимо аккуратно выстриженных газонов и тихих домов, их шаги эхом разносились по пустой будничной утренней улице._   
  
_\- Ты часто это делаешь? - спросил Майкл, как только они потеряли из виду школу. Он повернул свою голову и посмотрел назад: на всякий случай, вдруг злой учитель или его мать каким-то образом почувствовали их плохое поведение и решили за ними погнаться._   
  
_\- Прогуливаю? - спросил мальчик. Он снова затянулся сигаретой, выдыхая облако дыма. - Школа - трата времени. Так что, почему бы и нет?_   
  
_Майкл пожал плечами и ускорил свои мелкие шажки, чтобы поспевать за другим мальчиком. Его длинные ноги - и да, они были такие длинные, что казалось длились вечность, как у мальчика могли быть такие ноги - делали широкие шаги, за которыми Майкл едва поспевал. - Потому что у тебя будут неприятности._   
  
_Мальчик передернул плечами и они повернули за угол, подходя к большому участку зелени. Качали лекго покачивались на ветру, но не было видно ни одного ребенка. Песочница была пустая, за исключением одиноко лежащей испорченной красной лопатки. В центре парка стоял космический корабль, его красный нос указывал вверх, а ржавая закрученная лесенка взывала к ним._   
  
_\- На перегонки до корабля, - сказал внезапно мальчик, бросая на землю сигаретный окурок. Он резко побежал, не ожидая принятие Майклом данного вызова._   
  
_\- Не честно! - закричал Майкл. Он побежал за мальчиком, но не сумел его догнать. С каждом шагом Майкл оставался все дальше позади. Эти длинные ноги и напряженный взгляд наделяли его какой-то нечеловеческой силой, думал Майкл, пытаясь ртом ухватить воздух. Он добрался до корабля и облокотился на него, прижимая комиксы к своей груди._   
  
_\- Ты медленный, - прокричал голос сверху._   
  
_Майкл поднял голову вверх. Голова мальчика торчала из маленького круглого окошка на верху корабля._   
  
_\- Ты быстрый, - крикнул Майкл в ответ, чувствуя себя нелепо. Конечно мальчик был быстрее его. Майкл был толстым, и медленным, и глупым, и скучным. Скучные мальчики не бегают быстро. Скучные мальчики не выигрывают гонок. Скучные мальчики не становятся друзьями таким мальчикам, как этот. Майкл с тоской посмотрел на мальчика на корабле, и внезапная тяжесть села на его плечи, притягивая к Земле. Он никогда не сможет догнать этого мальчика. Несмотря на то, как бы сильно он не бежал, как бы быстро и как бы он этого не хотел, он никогда не сможет его догнать. Будет лучше развернуться и пойти домой, закрыться в своей комнате... одному... как делают все скучные, глупые, толстые дети._   
  
_Глаза Майкла застлали слезы, и он потер их тыльной стороной своей ладони. Когда он их снова открыл, то голова мальчика исчезла из виду. Майкл сделал глубокий вдох и развернулся. Он сделал шаг вперед и затем остановился. Затем он снова попытался шагнуть и не смог. Его тело отказывалось двигаться. Он повернул свою голову назад и замер. Мальчик свисал с первой ступени, а его рука крепко держала рюкзак Майкла._   
  
_\- Ты идешь? - спросил он, приподнимая бровь._   
  
_Майкл засомневался, его сердце учащенно забилось. Затем, особо не раздумывая, он кивнул._   
  
_И вдруг мальчик сделал что-то совершенно неожиданное. Он улыбнулся. И это не была притворная улыбка, которой награждали Майкла в школе более популярные дети, которые его жалели. Это также не была улыбка таких же скучных детей, как и он, которых он никогда не любил, но с которыми был вынужден общаться. Нет, это была настоящая, искренняя улыбка. И она была только для него одного._   
  
_Майкл склонил голову вниз, чтобы спрятать вновь появившийся румянец на своих щеках, и он позволил мальчику потянуть себя вверх на ступени. Затем, набрав воздуха в грудь, он по ним забрался._   
  
_Вершина корабля состояла из крошеной металлической комнаты, которой и комнатой назвать было сложно. Она была достаточно просторна для трех-четырех детей, чтобы в ней поиграть. Три-четыре ребенка или два подростка. Длинные ноги мальчика заняли большую часть комнаты, поэтому он засунул из в крошечное круглое окошко и положил свою голову на металлическую стенку. Майкл забрался внутрь и сел на ступенях рядом с мальчиком, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места. Несмотря на все старания Майкла, его правая нога, правая рука и правый бок плотно прижимались к левой стороне мальчика._   
  
_\- Дай мне какой-нибудь клевый, - сказал мальчик, указывая на комиксы, которые Майкл до сих пор сжимал в ладонях._   
  
_Майкл посмотрел из-за своей челки на лицо мальчика, затем опустил взгляд на комиксы. Какой-нибудь клевый? Но они все были классными, хотел сказать он... но это бы звучало глупо. Ему нужно было выбрать верный комикс, чтобы мальчик подумал, что он умный и клевый, чтобы мальчик хотя бы еще раз заговорил с ним. Наконец-то он нашел номер 300, Капитан Астро с половиной обложки._   
  
_\- Вот этот классный, - сказал Майкл, протягивая комикс мальчику._   
  
_Мальчик взял комикс в руки, его пальцы - длинные и изящные, как и он сам - коснулись коротких и толстых пальцев Майкла. - Кто это?_   
  
_\- Кто это? - вырвалось у Майкла до того, как он смог себя остановить. Он вздрогнул и ждал, когда мальчик рассмеется ему в лицо, но карие глаза внимательно смотрели на него, ожидая ответа. - Это Капитан Астро, - продолжил Майкл. - Он мой самый любимый._   
  
_Мальчик кивнул и открыл первые страницы комикса, начиная читать. Его взгляд, обжигающий и напряженный, просматривал страницы медленно, впитывая каждую фразу, каждый звуковой эффект, каждую цветную панель._   
  
_Майкл молча наблюдал за мальчиком, затем открыл самый верхний комикс. Он его уже читал. Он уже читал их все, но этот он прочитал раз двадцать. Это было неважно, потому что прямо сейчас он не мог читать. Вместо этого он притворялся, что читает, а сам поглядывал на мальчика каждый несколько секунд. Он чувствовал как от его тела исходит жар, чувствовал его худощавую структуру, изгиб его бедра, мягкость его кожи. Нет, Майкл сейчас ни за что не смог бы читать. Поэтому он переворачивал страницы каждые несколько минут и продолжал бросать незаметные взгляды в сторону удивительного создания рядом с ним._   
  
_Мальчик закончил чтение Капитана Астро и аккуратно закрыл последнюю страницу перед тем, как дать его Майклу. - Это было интересно, - сказал он._   
  
_Майкл удивленно на него посмотрел. Глаза мальчика не выдавали ни капли смеха или веселья. Он казался абсолютно серьезным. Неужели ему и правда понравилось? - Да?_   
  
_\- У тебя есть еще? - спросил мальчик, снова излучая абсолютную искренность._   
  
_Майкл тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь унять радость, которая разливалась по его венам. - Да, у меня они есть практически все. Ну, с тех пор как они перезапустили их в конце 70-ых и обновили дизайн каждого из героев. - Он остановился и затем быстро себя поправил. - Кроме Капитана Астро, конечно. Он всегда выглядел именно так. Ты не можешь изменить костюм супер-героя без веской на то причины, - завершил он с серьезной нотой в голосе._   
  
_Мальчик снова ему улыбнулся, и слегка рассмеялся. - Да, Супермен до сих пор выглядит так же._   
  
_\- И Человек-паук! - сказал Майкл, с растущим волнением, которое вскоре обещало поглотить его полностью. Но он не мог сдерживать его ни минуты дольше. - Бэтмен, правда, выглядит иначе, но это нормально, потому что у него нет сверх способностей, у него просто костюм и различное оружие, и Брюс Уэйн богатый, так что он может купить себе все, что захочет!_   
  
_Улыбка мальчика смягчилась. - Тебе стоит принести с собой что-нибудь завтра._   
  
_Сердце Майкла забилось сильнее. Его вены посылали адреналин в мозг. Его пальцы слегка тряслись. Он сделал глубокий вдох, при этом также вдыхая запах их тел. - Или ты можешь зайти ко мне после школы!_   
  
_Мальчик слегка от него отодвинулся и оглядел Майкла с ног до головы. - Конечно, - наконец-то произнес он._   
  
_Майкл не мог спрятать улыбку, что озарила его лицо. - Я Майкл. Майкл Новотны._   
  
_В глазах мальчика плескалось веселье. - Брайан Кинни, - сказал он. - Теперь дай мне другой комикс._


	2. Февраль, 2005

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что они будут позже? - раздраженно спрашивал Майкл в телефонную трубку, ходя взад и вперед за прилавком. Он остановился, чтобы взять пылесборник и провел им по полкам, смахивая пыль со статуй больших мускулистых мужчин и фигуристых женщин в костюмах из спандекса. - Ну, да, идет снег, кого это волнует? - Майкл повернулся лицом к окну, раздраженно кривя губы при виде белой стены, что предстала перед его глазами. Группы снежинок быстро разносились по воздуху. Стекла окон слега подрагивали от сильного напора ветра, и он издал недовольный стон. - Хорошо. Завтра утром. Да, конечно.

\- За окном идет сильный снег, босс, - сказал подросток из задней комнаты магазина. Минуту спустя, он вышел к прилавку и облокотился на него, передергивая при этом плечами. - Мне нужно приходить завтра утром?

Майкл выдохнул и повесил телефонную трубку на место. - Нет, все в порядке. Иди домой. На улице действительно не так уж радостно.

Мальчик кивнул и схватил свой рюкзак и пальто из-за прилавка. - Увидимся в четверг? Мои уроки заканчиваются в 2. - Он надел на себя пальто и забросил на плечо рюкзак.

\- Да, увидимся в четверг, - сказал Майкл, снова возвращаясь к фигуркам и продолжая смахивать с них пыль. Входной звонок прозвучал, и Майкл крикнул Марку. - Поезжай аккуратно.

\- Но я только что сюда приехал, - ответил знакомый голос, и Майкл почувствовал, как его рот расплывается в улыбке. - Но, если ты конечно хочешь, чтобы я ушел...

Майкл повернулся и широко улыбнулся своему лучшему другу. - Я думал, что ты приедешь в понедельник.

Брайан пожал плечами, снимая с себя шерстяное пальто и вешая его на дверь. Тяжелые мокрые капли снега падали с него прямо на пол. - На улице творится ад, - сказал он. - Мой самолет едва сумел сесть. - Он сморщил свой нос, затем громко чихнул.

Майкл рассмеялся и взял упаковку носовых платков с прилавка, чтобы потом протянуть их Брайану. - Ты же не привез с собой нью-йоркскую простуду, да? Потому что я не могу позволить себе заболеть.

Брайн подошел к прилавку, выхватил платок из упаковки, высморкался в него и значительно посмотрел на Майкла, когда бросал использованный платок в мусорное ведро с Суперменом. - Нет, во всем виновата эта чертова пыль. - Он потянулся и взял пылесборник из руки Майкла, чтобы тут же закинуть его в дальний угол магазина. - В чем проблема?

Майкл моргнул несколько раз и пожал плечами. - Ни в чем.

\- Хрень собачья. Новотны смахивают пыль со всякого хлама только в том случае, когда что-то идет не так, - сказал Брайан, приподнимая бровь.

Майкл нахмурился. - Это вообще-то коллекционные бюсты и фигурки, а не тупые печальные котята, которые есть у моей матери.

Губы Брайана сложились в небольшую улыбку, полную изумления. - Так в чем проблема? - Снова спросил он.

Вздыхая, Майкл вышел из-за прилавка и тяжело сел на матрас в углу магазина. - Еженедельные комиксы опаздывают из-за непогоды, - он сложил руки на груди и нахмурил свои брови.

Брайн присел рядом с ним на матрас и обнял его за плечи. Он склонил свою голову к голове Майкла, слегка улыбаясь. - Это действительно серьезная проблема.

Майкл снова почувствовал, как невольно улыбается, и закрыл свои глаза. - Но это значит, что мне придется прийти на работу завтра рано утром, еще до того, как мы откроемся. Потому что если я не получу последний выпуск Супермена, то на меня набросится пара разгневанных покупателей.

\- Мммм, - Брайан потянулся в карман за портсигаром, затем открыл его крышку. Ряд косяков встретил его своим сладким, земным запахом. - Я могу помочь.

Майкл открыл свои глаза и поднял свой взгляд на лицо Брайана, немного отклоняясь назад, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. - Нет, ты не можешь. Ты просто будешь здесь стоять и читать, или жаловаться на то, что чернила запачкали тебе руки.

Брайан фыркнул и приставил один из косяков к своим губам, затем достал маленькую зажигалку и уже через секунду вдыхал аромат. Кончик свернутой белой бумаги загорелся красным. - Твоя очередь, - сказал Брайан хриплым голосом из-за задержанного дыма в легких.

Майкл замедлил, прежде чем взять сигарету в руки. - Мне бы сперва не мешало запереть дверь.

Брайан закатил глаза и засунул косяк в рот Майкла. - Уже сделал.

Майкл аккуратно держал его между двумя пальцами и вдыхал. Горячий дым обжигал его горло: ему с трудом удалось сглотнуть,- он стойко пытался игнорировать неприятное ощущение в его легких.

\- Осторожно, он крепкий, - сказал Брайан, забирая косяк обратно.

Внезапный кашель Майкла удивил их двоих: он кашлял громко, его лицо внезапно покраснело, а глаза заслезились.

Брайан рассмеялся и стал поглаживать спину Майкла круговыми движениями. - Нужна вода?

Майкл кивнул, продолжая кашлять. Он начал вставать, но Брайан потянул его обратно вниз.

Брайан схватил бутылку воды Майкла из-за прилавка. Он вернулся к своему другу и передал тому его бутылку, а сам сделал еще одну затяжку.

Майкл взял пластиковую бутылку и с жадностью стал из нее пить, наконец-то садясь обратно и выдыхая. - Дерьмо, - прохрипел он. - Действительно крепкий.

Брайан снова рассмеялся, выдыхая облако дыма. - Итак, - протянул он. - Как дела в семействе Новотны-Брукнер?

Майкл прикрыл свои глаза, ощущая как наркотик распространяется по его венам. Легкость наполнила все его тело, и впервые за целый день его ум остановил мысленную гонку. Он наклонился вперед и положил свою голову на плечо Брайана. - Я не хочу об этом говорить, - пробормотал он.

\- Проблемы в раю? - спросил Брайан, сжимая во рту косяк. Он выдохнул кольцо дыма и передал левой рукой косяк Майклу, в то время как его правая рука обняла Майкла за плечи.

Майкл дернул плечами и взял сигарету в рот, аккуратно вдыхая. Затем он прислонил свое лицо к теплому шелку рубашки Брайана. - Никогда не говорил, что это был рай.

Брайн вдохнул запах волос Майкла, весело улыбаясь. - Нет, говорил.

Майкл улыбнулся и рассмеялся. - О, да, - сказал он. Затем рассеянно потянулся за косяком, беря его из пальцев Брайана. - Все в порядке, наверное. Тебя не было всего две недели. За это время ничего особого не произошло.

Брайан кивнул и стал наблюдать за тем, как его друг затягивается. - Многое может произойти за две недели.

Майкл снова кашлянул, но теперь только один раз. Он протянул оставшийся косяк Брайану и вздохнул, позволяя своему телу расслабиться. - Да.

Брайн закончил сигарету, выкуривая ее практически до ничего, и закинул окурок в мусорное ведро. Снаружи мимо них пронесся порыв ветра. Пыль в воздухе стала садиться, но вместо нее пространство заполнилось дымом от марихуаны.

\- Как Джастин? - наконец-то спросил Майкл, возвращаясь в положение сидя. - Его квартира такая дерьмовая, какой ты ее представлял?

Брайан не смотрел на него. Он отклонился назад, вытягивая вперед свои ноги. - Хуже, - ответил он.

Майкл улыбнулся. - Могу поспорить, что он от нее в восторге.

С языком за щекой, Брайан кивнул. - Да.

Майкл протянул свою левую руку и провел пальцами по волосам Брайана. - Он также любит тебя.

Брайан ничего не сказал, склоняясь к прикосновению Майкла.

\- Ты ведь в порядке, да? - спросил Майкл, продолжая перебирать его волосы. - Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по нему, но...

\- Заткнись, - простонал Брайан. Он настолько растворился в прикосновении Майкла, что его голова наконец-то упала Майклу на колени. Он повернулся на спину и вытянул свои ноги на матрасе, всматриваясь в лицо своего лучшего друга.

Майкл посмотрел на Брайана, его пальцы замедлили свое движение и только нежно продолжали массировать голову Брайана. - Я рад, что ты вернулся.

Брайн слегка улыбнулся и закрыл свои глаза.

\- Завтра, - неуверенно сказал Майкл. - Завтра мы получим результаты.

Глаза Брайана распахнулись, и он пронзительно посмотрел на Майкла, минуя все его преграды, заглядывая прямо в самую душу. - Как профессор?

Майкл почувствовал, как опустились его плечи. - Отвратительно оптимистичен.

Брайан сделал одно громкое "ха" и потрепал Майкла по щеке. - Но ведь это то, чего ты хотел. Оптимизм и упругое тело. Ты получил и то, и другое.

Майкл пытался не улыбнуться, но у него ничего не получилось. - Я просто не хочу видеть его разочарованным. Если окажется, что это не сработало...

\- Значит он сможет это пережить, - сказал Брайан. - Это и называется медицинским тестом, потому что это не стопроцентная гарантия, ты ведь помнишь?

Майкл нахмурил свой лоб и отвел взгляд. - Возможно я тоже верю в хороший результат.

Брайн пристально смотрел в лицо своего друга, прежде чем он решился погладить его щеку своей ладонью. - В любом случае с тобой все будет в порядке, Майки.

Майкл улыбнулся, но в этот раз улыбка не коснулась его глаз. - Да, - ответил он. - У меня есть ты.

Брайн наклонился и крепко поцеловал Майкла в губы. Очередной порыв ветра зашумел под входной дверью. Когда они прервали поцелуй, глаза Майкла блестели.

\- Зачем это ты это сделал?

Брайан поднялся, снимая с двери свое пальто. - Я отвезу тебя домой.

Майкл замешкался, молча смотря на своего друга. - Нет, - произнес он. - Я не хочу. По крайней мере пока.

Брайан кивнул и подошел к полкам с новыми выпусками комиксов, вытаскивая наугад. - Если мы сейчас не поедем, то нас занесет снегом.

Хмурясь, Майкл повернулся, чтобы посмотреть за окно. - Да, - сказал он уныло. - Наверное, нам стоит поторопиться.

Брайн оглядел его с ног до головы и приподнял бровь. - Возможно, ты предпочел бы поехать со мной в лофт?

Майкл встал, но ответил не сразу. - Да.

Брайан вернул комикс на место и схватил свое пальто, надевая его на себя. - Тогда пойдем, пока еще не слишком поздно.

Майкл поспешил пойти за прилавок, чтобы вытащить оттуда свою большую, воздушную куртку и надел ее на себя, застегивая ее, не забывая при этом накинуть капюшон.

Брайн фыркнул от изумления. - Ты выглядишь как эскимос.

\- Мне хотя бы тепло, - ответил Майкл. - А вот ты в этом точно замерзнешь.

\- Я не такой хрупкий, как ты, - ответил Брайан, открывая дверь наружу. Порыв холодного ветра вместе со снежинками ударил прямо ему в лицо.

\- Поторопись, - сказал Майкл, выталкивая Брайана за дверь. Затем захлопнул ее, пытаясь побороть ветер. Ключ практически застрял в замке, пока он пытался его закрыть, но немного спустя тот встал на место. - Черт, - прокричал он поверх шума ветра. - Все действительно плохо.

Брайан схватил Майкла за руку и потянул его к своей машине, открывая пассажирскую дверь и придерживая ее, пока Майкл не сел на место. Затем он закрыл ее и, обходя машину вокруг, сел на водительское место, едва успев, пока очередной порыв ветра со снегом и льдом не ударил ему в лицо.

\- Зачем ты опять купил эту машину? - спросил Майкл, в то время как Брайан заводил ягуар и отъезжал от магазина. - Мы вообще-то живем в Пенсильвании, я надеюсь ты помнишь об этом? Не во Флориде.

\- Благодари господа за это, - ответил Брайан голосом, полным сарказма. - Мы будем в порядке.

Ягуар ехал по пустынным, ледяным улицам, передвигаясь со скоростью три мили в час. Каждые несколько поворотов колеса поскользнуться, машина начнет вращаться, а Майкл "охнет" и с силой схватится за дверную ручку.

Наконец-то они подъехали к лофту. Они стряхнули снег с обуви и поднялись по лестнице, слишком замерзшие, чтобы ждать лифт. Дверь лофта плавно открылась и они, дрожа от холода, шагнули внутрь.

\- Почему здесь так чертовски холодно? - удивленно спросил Майкл, обхватывая себя руками, чтобы согреться.

\- Меня не было, поэтому я отключил отопление, - ответил Брайан. - В противном случае это было бы пустой тратой денег.

Майкл состроил гримасу и шагнул к термостату, включил его и нажимал на кнопку до тех пор, пока на экране не высветилось 72 градуса. - Скряга, - пробормотал он.

\- Я не сделан из денег, - ответил Брайан, снимая с себя пальто, при этом все еще дрожа. - Черт, ты прав. Здесь и правда охрененно холодно. - Он указал на мальчика-эскимоса. - Дай мне свою куртку. Ты разносишь повсюду воду.

Майкл улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Только после того, как здесь потеплеет.

\- Ты капаешь мне на пол, - снова повторил Брайан. Он подошел к Майклу и схватил передние полы его куртки. - Я принесу нам одеяла.

Майкл недовольно нахмурился, но позволил Брайану стянуть с себя верхнюю одежду. Он обхватил руками свою маленькую фигуру и начал заметно трястись, его зубы стучали от холода. - Ну? И где обещанные одеяла?

\- Попридержи свои штаны, - сказал Брайан, ухмыляясь. - Или нет.

Майкл покраснел и бросил на него сердитый взгляд, сбрасывая с себя ботинки. - Прибереги романтику для Джастина.

Ухмылка Брайана исчезла, и он отвернулся, унося верхнюю одежду с собой в спальню. Он завернул за угол, чтобы зайти в ванную комнату и вернулся несколько минут спустя, неся в руках огромное пуховое одеяло. - Они там обсушатся. Но это займет какое-то время.

Майкл поспешил к белому ворсистому ковру, обхватив руками себя за живот. - Скорее всего они сперва превратятся в сосульки, - сказал он, усаживаясь на мягкую ткань.

Брайан сел рядом с ним и развернул одеяло, сперва оборачивая его вокруг плечей Майкла, затем и вокруг своих. Он вздохнул и еще крепче стянул одеяло вокруг них: остались видны только их лица рядом друг с другом. - Я заплатил целое состояние за центральное отопление, - сказал он. - Помещение должно согреться быстро.

Майкл кивнул и отклонился на диван, упираясь пальцами ног в мягкий ворс ковра. - В городе было так же? - спросил он.

Брайан не ответил. Вместо этого он снова обхватил Майкла рукой и опустил голову ему на плечо. - Тебе нужно позвонить профессору, чтобы он не волновался.

Майкл посмотрел на волосы Брайана, что представляли из себя мягкую коричневую копну. - Ты избегаешь моих вопросов.

\- Ты избегаешь позвонить Бену, - вернул ему Брайан.

\- Хорошо, - застонал Майкл. Он засунул руку в карман и достал оттуда телефон, попутно вытягивая свою правую руку из-под одеяла достаточно для того, чтобы суметь дотянуться телефоном до уха.

Брайан пододвинулся к Майклу ближе и позволил своему телу соприкоснуться с телом своего друга, пока набирался номер Бена.

\- Привет, - наконец-то сказал Майкл. - Я в порядке, - продолжил он. - Я поехал в лофт, так как он ближе. На улице довольно паршиво. - Он остановился, и Брайан мог слышать, как низкий голос что-то неразборчиво ему отвечает. - Хорошо. Я перезвоню тебе чуть позже. - Он замешкался. - Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Майкл.

Брайан прохрипел, но больше не издал ни звука.

\- Он в порядке, - сказа Майкл, закрывая свой телефон. - Он и Хантер уже дома.

Под одеялом пальцы Брайана с силой вцепились в рубашку Майкла.

\- Я надеюсь, что завтра погода будет лучше, и мы сможем пойти на встречу с врачом, - размышлял вслух Майкл, уставясь на белое небо, видимое через окна лофта. - Я не могу ждать еще дольше.

Тишина заполнила комнату.

\- Я действительно по тебе скучал, - сказал Майкл мягким голосом.

Брайан ничего не ответил.

\- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, - продолжил он.

Брайан ничего не ответил.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Майкл.

Брайан ничего не ответил.

Майкл нахмурился и отклонил свою голову, пытаясь посмотреть на лицо своего лучшего друга.

Глаза Брайана были закрыты, губы слегка приоткрыты, а грудь спокойно поднималась и опускалась под одеялом.

Майкл улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал Брайана в макушку. Он потянулся за диванной подушкой и спустил ее на пол, медленно спуская их тела, чтобы они могли лечь на нее. Тело Брайана, тяжелое и медленно набирающее тепло, с легкостью расслабилось рядом с Майклом. Его длинные руки обхватили тело Майкла, а лицо опустилось ему на плечо.

\- Я подниму тебя через час, - прошептал Майкл, закрывая свои глаза. - Ты должно быть устал, - пробормотал он, чувствуя как его сознание медленно уплывает.

Снаружи дул ветер и шел снег, температура стала еще ниже. Внутри два взрослых мужчины спрятались под огромным одеялом, обнявшись и глубоко уснув.


	3. Сентябрь, 1984

_Посмотрев за окно с тоской, Майкл вздохнул и продолжил рисовать на своей тетрадке. Мальчик не пришел в школу. Брайан. Так звали этого мальчика. Майкл ждал перед входом в школу до самого звонка, но мальчик - Брайан - так и не появился._   
  
_Майкл размышлял, что возможно он сам придумал их встречу. Мальчики с удивительными карими глазами и длинными, худыми ногами и голосами, которые посылают мурашки по твоей спине, не разговаривают с такими мальчиками, как Майкл. Уж точно не в реальной жизни. Только в фантазиях._   
  
_И ох, какие у него были фантазии. Он пошел домой, совершенно забыв о том, что пропустил школу, и распахнул дверь с криком:_   
  
_\- У нас в школе новый мальчик!_   
  
_Его маму это не особо впечатлило. Она стояла за кухонным столом в своем леопардовом переднике и резала лук.  От его запаха у Майкла начали слезиться глаза. Он шмыгнул и вытер глаза тыльной стороной руки, бросая свой рюкзак на диван и подбегая к маме._   
  
_\- Его зовут Брайан Кинни, - сказал он, задыхаясь. Вкус лука заполнил его рот._   
  
_\- Мне только что позвонил твой учитель, - сказала ему ма, обращая свой взгляд на Майкла._   
  
_Сердце Майкла пропустило несколько ударов, и он с трудом сглотнул: его горло моментально сухое. - Я..._   
  
_\- Ты пропустил уроки, - сказала она, положив с грохотом нож на стол и складывая на груди свои руки._   
  
_Глаза Майкла расширились, и он уставился на нее, совершенно не зная, что ей ответить. Он до этого никогда не пропускал школу. Он никогда не совершал чего-либо плохого, по крайней мере не специально. И ему еще никогда не приходилось придумывать для своей ма объяснение._   
  
_\- Ну? - спросила она, постукивая пальцами по скрещенным рукам._   
  
_\- Я завел себе друга, - ответил Майкл, чувствуя как возбуждение, до этого наполнявшее его тело, начинает исчезать._   
  
_Его ма выдохнула и потянулась к своим кудрявым, оранжевым волосам. - И он убедил тебя прогулять школу? Потому что, если это так, то я имею полное право позвонить его маме._   
  
_Майкл затряс своей головой так быстро, что ему пришлось ухватиться за кухонный стол из-за внезапно накатившего головокружения. - Нет! Это была моя идея!_   
  
_Выдохнув, ма внимательно стала его рассматривать, затем указала пальцем на лестницу. - Ты больше не будешь пропускать школу, слышишь меня?_   
  
_Майкл кивнул, сердце его забилось чаще._   
  
_\- Теперь поднимайся наверх и делай свою домашнюю работу, - пробормотала она, снова беря в руку нож. - И никакого телевизора сегодня, и ты останешься в своей комнате до ужина._   
  
_Выдохнув с облегчением, Майкл сделал шаг назад, - Прости меня._   
  
_\- Просто не делай так больше, - сказала его ма, кладя порезанный лук в сковороду и приступая к нарезке томатов. - Или в следующий раз я буду по-настоящему в бешенстве._   
  
_Майкл снова кивнул, затем побежал в гостиную, схватил свой рюкзак и помчался к себе в комнату. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он провел остаток вечера, лежа в постели, читая комиксы и мечтая о мальчике, которого сегодня встретил. Брайан. Майкл представлял, как они станут лучшими друзьями. Они будут проводить все своем время вместе. Брайан будет понимать его, заботиться о нем и никогда не будет думать о том, что он глупый, или скучный, или фрик._   
  
_Но утро наступило, и Брайан не пришел. И вот он сидит, гадая, не придумал ли он все это сам. Возможно все были правы, когда называли его ненормальным. Возможно он действительно всегда витает в облаках. Возможно он совсем потерял свой разум. Возможно он никогда не был нормальным. Зная его ма, это было вполне вероятно._   
  
_Все, что знал Майкл - это что без Брайана он опять был совсем один._   
  
_\- Класс, - сказал учитель, вырывая Майкла из его меланхоличного состояния. - Я бы хотел представить вам нового ученика, который присоединится к нам в этом учебном году._   
  
_Майкл повернул свою голову так быстро, что он подумал, у него будет вывих шеи. Перед ним, прямо в дверном проходе, стоял тот самый мальчик._   
  
_Он зашел внутрь, позволяя двери за собой захлопнуться, и подошел к Мистеру Стэфенсу, который стоял около доски. Длинные ноги мальчика сегодня были одеты в другую пару потертых джинсов, которые выглядели такими облегающими, что Майкл удивленно подумал, как тот мог в них передвигаться. Он был одет в облегающую красную футболку и старые кроссовки, которые были на его ногах еще вчера. Дыхание Майкла перехватило, а сердце забилось часто-часто._   
  
_Значит он его все-таки не выдумал._   
  
_Мистер Стэфенс посмотрел на бумаги мальчика, затем на класс через свои толстые очки._   
  
_\- Его зовут Брайан Кинни, и он только что к нам перевелся._   
  
_Брайан кивнул, внимательно осматривая карими глазами весь класс. Его лицо выражало скуку и безразличие до того момента, пока его взгляд не остановился на Майкле. Лишь тогда его губ коснулась легкая улыбка._   
  
_Майкл слышал, как кровь стучит у него в висках. Он вытер свои вспотевшие ладони о джинсы._   
  
_\- Садись, где хочешь, - сказал Мистер Стэфенс. - Тебе придется делить с кем-нибудь учебник, пока мы не найдем лично для тебя._   
  
_Мальчик, Брайан Кинни, кивнул и прошел между партами. Все девочки в классе следили за ним: их взгляды были прикованы к его телу. Большинство мальчиков смотрели на него с любопытством. Куда же сядет новый мальчик?_   
  
_Майкл нервно заерзал на стуле, он сидел на самой дальней парте рядом с окном. Брайан остановился около его парты.  Сядет ли он рядом с ним? Глаза Майкла забегали по классу. Разве Брайан не знал, что садиться с таким, как Майкл, будет для него социальным самоубийством?_   
  
_Мальчик поставил вниз свой рюкзак и сел за парту соседнюю с партой Майкла. Затем он стал перетаскивать свою парту, пока та не встала вплотную к парте Майкла, при этом движении по всему классу раздался неприятный скрип метала о линолеум. Мальчик улыбнулся. Майкл сглотнул._   
  
_\- Привет, - сказал Брайан, - поделишься своей книгой?_   
  
_Весь класс уставился на них с нескрываемым удивлением._   
  
_\- Хорошо, - прошептал Майкл. Он подтолкнул свой учебник по физике на середину, чтобы они оба могли в него смотреть._   
  
_\- Вернемся к странице 531, - раздался голос Мистера Стэфенса из начала кабинета. Ученики застонали и забурчали, но все же развернулись к нему лицом._   
  
_\- Хорошее место, - прошептал Брайан. - Рядом с окном._   
  
_Майкл мог чувствовать мальчишеский запах, исходящий от его тела._   
  
_\- Я не думал, что ты придешь._   
  
_Губы Брайана сложились в усмешку. - Мне нравится эффектный выход. И я всегда прихожу, когда обещаю._   
  
_Майкл улыбнулся и посмотрел на страницу 531, но ни он, ни Брайан особо не обращали внимание на то, что потом происходило в классе. Вместо этого они перешептывались, записывая различные секретные сообщение на тетрадке Майкла._   
  
_Впервые, Майкл не возражал против урока физики._   
  
  
_***_   
_После школы они пошли к Майклу домой. Он жил недалеко, расстояние меньше мили, поэтому добрались они довольно-таки быстро. Когда они подошли ко входной двери, Майкл бросил быстрый взгляд на Брайана и замедлил. Затем он вздохнул и открыл ее, заходя на порог своего дома._   
  
_Брайан никогда не видел так много безвкусицы в своей жизни. Он слегка притормозил, рассматривая все вокруг себя широко открытыми глазами. Дешевые цветастые коричневые обои, покрывала с леопардовым принтом, фигуры с печальными кошачьими глазами, блестки и ткани ярких цветов... Брайан не был уверен попал ли он в дом Майкла, или в цирк._   
  
_\- Моя ма очень... необычна. - Майкл стал подниматься по лестнице. - Пойдем в мою комнату. Скорее всего какое-то время ма не будет дома._   
  
_Брайан кивнул и последовал за Майклом по лестнице вверх, вглядываясь в семейные фотографии, что висели на стенах._   
  
_\- Где она работает? - спросил он, когда они достигли второго этажа._   
  
_\- Ммм... - остановился Майкл и посмотрел на Брайана взглядом, который говорил "я не знаю, как об этом лучше сказать". - В столовой. Она официантка. - Затем он открыл дверь в свою комнату и они вошли внутрь._   
  
_Его кровать устилали простыни Капитана Астро. На окнах висели занавески с Капитаном Астро. Комиксы, фигурки и игрушки украшали каждую полку. Майкл со вздохом сел на свою кровать и бросил свой рюкзак на пол._   
  
_\- Милая комната, - промямлил Брайан, обращая свой взгляд на многочисленные полки._   
  
_\- Это детская комната, - сказал Майкл, - твоя скорее всего намного более классная._   
  
_Брайан покачал своей головой и сел рядом с Майклом на кровать. - Не особо, - сказал он._   
  
_Майкл ждал, гадая, расскажет ли ему Брайан, на что похожа его комната, но тот больше ничего не сказал._   
  
_\- Ну,.. - начал Майкл, протягивая руку за комиксами на прикроватной тумбе, - что ты хочешь почитать?_   
  
_Брайан перекатился на живот, его длинное тело растянулось по всей кровати. - Без разницы._   
  
_Майкл пересматривал комиксы, нахмурив свой лоб. Затем, неуверенно, он передал Брайану несколько номеров Капитана Астро. - Вот эти хорошие, - сказал он._   
  
_Брайан взял комиксы, открыл первую страницу и начал читать._   
  
_Растягиваясь рядом с ним, что их ноги слегка соприкасалиь, Майкл смотрел через плечо Брайана._   
  
_\- Откуда ты переехал? - спросил он._   
  
_Брайан, не отрывая свой взгляд от страницы комикса, слегка пододвинул его к Майклу, чтобы тот тоже мог читать. - Не из далека._   
  
_Майкл кивнул, смотря на профиль Брайана чаще, чем в сам комикс. - Из-за чего?_   
  
_Напряженно пожимая плечами, мальчик ответил:_   
  
_\- Родители купили дом._   
  
_Майкл гадал, как выглядят родители Брайана. Наверное его папа был высоким и красивым, и таким же тихим, как и Брайан. Майкл мог запросто представить маму Брайана, она должно быть красивая, потому что Брайан - красивый, скорее всего изысканная и мягкая. Совсем не такая, как мама Майкла._   
  
_\- У тебя есть сестры? - спросил Брайан, разрушая тишину, которая их окутала. Он закрыл комикс, который он только что закончил читать и повернул свою голову к Майклу: - или братья?_   
  
_\- Только я и моя ма, - сказал Майкл._   
  
_Брайан приподнял бровь. - Что насчет тети? Дяди?_   
  
_Майкл опустил голову, внимательно рассматривая ворс на своем покрывале. - Неа... - пробормотал он. - Я имею в виду, что есть, но... мы особо не говорим о нем._   
  
_Брайн пристально смотрел на него, затем передернул плечами._   
  
_\- В любом случае лучше без них._   
  
_Майкл поднял свой взгляд и встретился глазами с карими глазами мальчика, которые пристально на него смотрели._   
  
_\- Что насчет тебя?_   
  
_Брайан пожал плечами и перекатился на спину, складывая руки на груди._   
  
_\- Мне не так повезло._   
  
_\- У тебя есть братья? - спросил Майкл, пытаясь спрятать зависть в голосе. Он хотел братьев. Черт, он бы даже радовался сестре. Он хотел... кого-нибудь._   
  
_\- Сестра, - ответил Брайан. - Она сука._   
  
_Майкл рассмеялся, затем прикрыл рот своей ладонью. Черт, он всегда начинал смеяться в неподходящие времена._   
  
_Но Брайан улыбнулся в ответ. - Дай мне еще один комикс._   
  
_Майкл тоже перекатился на спину, копируя мальчика, лежащего рядом, и передал ему комикс. Брайн взял только одну сторону комикса: их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда они вместе его открыли. Каждый мальчик держал свою половину, они смотрели вверх и читали._   
  
_Когда внизу дверь громко хлопнула, они уже успели прочитать 10 номеров Капитана Астро. Майкл с удовольствием объяснил оригинальную задумку, и кто был злодеем, и как работали супер силы Капитана Астро. Мальчики переглянулись, когда услышали шум внизу, и Майкл улыбнулся._   
  
_\- Ма дома. Хочешь остаться на ужин? - спросил он, затая внутри надежду._   
  
_Брайан настороженно на него посмотрел. - Ее это напряжет? - спросил он._   
  
_\- Неа, - ответил Майкл, садясь. Он соскочил с кровати и направился к двери. - Брайан может остаться на ужин?_   
  
_Глаза Брайана расширились, когда он услышал крик Майкла._   
  
_\- Только, если ты поможешь накрыть на стол, - закричал громкий женский голос._   
  
_\- Пойдем, - сказал Майкл. Он ушел из комнаты, перепрыгивая через две ступени. Брайан медленно последовал за ним и стоял позади него, когда они вошли на кухню._   
  
_Женщина, большая и красноголовая, одетая в яркие одежды таких цветов и сочетаний, которые Брайан видел впервые, посмотрела на них, а затем стала доставать тарелки из шкафчика._   
  
_\- Должно быть это и есть знаменитый Брайан Кинни._   
  
_Майкл отодвинулся и улыбнулся._   
  
_\- У нас совместная физика! И история! И труд!_   
  
_Брайан замер на месте, его лицо было бесстрастным, пока женщина разглядывала его с ног до головы._   
  
_\- Не такой уж и вежливый, да? - сказала мама Майкла, выражая удивление на лице. Она протянула свою руку; ее ногти были покрыты ярко-красным лаком. - Дебби Новотны._   
  
_Брайан замешкался, затем пожал ее. - Брайан, - промямлил он._   
  
_\- Что ж, это начало, - сказала она, смеясь. - Теперь накройте стол, мальчики. Вам повезло, что утром я сделала лазаньи больше, чем надо._   
  
_Она открыла холодильник и достала оттуда неприготовленную лазанью, чтобы минутой позже поставить ее в духовку._   
  
_Майкл передал Брайану три тарелки и столовые приборы, прежде чем наполнил их стаканы водой. Брайан обогнул стол, ставя аккуратно тарелки и кладя столовые приборы, каждый прибор в нужном месте. Когда он поднял свою голову, то увидел две пары расширившихся глаз, которые сосредоточили на нем свое внимание._   
  
_\- У этого мальчика есть класс, - сказала Дебби, похлопывая Майкла по спине. - Ты сможешь от него чему-нибудь научиться._   
  
_Брайан нахмурился и отодвинулся от стола, смотря вниз на проделанную работу. - Именно так это нужно делать. - сказал он свою защиту._   
  
_Дебби засмеялась и ущипнула его за щеку. - Я никогда бы этого не узнала, детка, но я верю тебе._   
  
_Брайан скривил губы и растер свою щеку. Он садился за стол, в то время, как Дебби ставила в центр большую салатницу. Майкл сел рядом с ним, а Дебби - по другую сторону стола._   
  
_\- Налетайте, - произнесла она радостно._   
  
_Майкл схватил салатную ложку и стал накладывать еду на тарелку. Дебби положила на стол большую буханку чесночного хлеба и оторвала от него кусочки прежде, чем передать его Брайану. Майкл налил большую порцию соуса себе в тарелку, затем все перемешал, непроизвольно облизывая свои губы. Дебби набрала большую ложку салата и стала громко ее пережевывать. Майкл застонал и начал есть._   
  
_Брайан молча уставился на них, беря хлеб обеими руками. Он быстро посмотрел на их лица, ожидая, когда ему выскажут за плохие манеры._   
  
_\- Просто оторви кусок, - сказала Дебби, ему улыбаясь. - Мы знаем о манерах, просто здесь нет необходимости в том, чтобы их соблюдать._   
  
_Майкл смотрел, как засветилось лицо Брайана, и с какой силой он рвал на куски свой хлеб. Брайан посмотрел на Майкла глазами, полными удивления, и положил большой кусок себе в рот._   
  
_Дебби внезапно засмеялась, и Майкл почувствовал как и его губы стали расплываться в улыбке, затем и он присоединился к ней, не пытаясь остановить свой смех._   
  
_Мальчик, Брайан, улыбнулся и положил большую ложку салата себе в тарелку, затем добавил соус. Он взял свою вилку и захватил ей большой кусок капусты, засовывая его себе в рот, раздвигая локти в разные стороны._   
  
_Майкл, улыбаясь, последовал его примеру. Они громко жевали, причмокивая губами, ударяя вилками о свои тарелки.  Дебби поднялась, когда запищал таймер, и вытащила из духовки большой поднос лазаньи, чтобы потом поставить его на стол._   
  
_\- Аккуратно, она горячая, - сказала Дебби, разрезая ее большим ножом. - Сколько? - спросила она, смотря на Брайана._   
  
_Его глаза, большие и полностью сосредоточенные на лазанье, наконец-то посмотрели на ее лицо. - Дайте мне половину от этого, - сказал он._   
  
_Дебби снова засмеялась и отрезала ему огромный кусок, кладя его ему на тарелку, прежде. чем отрезать Майклу такой же. - Не беспокойся, есть еще. И давай ешь, а то ты слишком худой для мальчика-подростка._   
  
_Майкл принялся уплетать свою еду, толкая Брайана локтем. - Берегись, иначе она превратит тебя в толстяка, - сказал он между кусками._   
  
_Брайан улыбнулся и стал есть свою порцию. Его глаза расширились, он снова посмотрел на Дебби и затем стал есть так быстро, как только мог, заглатывая большие куски, практически не пережевывая. - Это вкусно, - сказал он, доедая последний кусок._   
  
_Майкл с гордостью на него посмотрел, только половина осталась на его тарелки. - Ма делает лучшие итальянские блюда._   
  
_Брайан кивнул, протягивая свою пустую тарелку, все еще пережевывая свой последний кусок. Он с трудом сглотнул. - Больше._   
  
_Дебби приподняла свою бровь. - Больше чего?_   
  
_Брайан моргнул, затем посмотрел на Майкла, прося глазами о помощи._   
  
_Майкл улыбнулся - Пожалуйста, больше, - сказал он._   
  
_Брайан кивнул. - Пожалуйста._   
  
_С любопытством в глазах, Дебби отрезала ему еще один большой кусок лазаньи и положила на тарелку, затем наблюдала с какой одержимостью ест мальчик. Неужели родители его не кормили?_   
  
_Когда ужин подошел к концу, Брайан помог Майклу убрать со стола. Они помыли тарелки и убрали еду, Дебби в это время удобно устроилась на диване и включила телевизор._   
  
_\- Это было чудесно, - сказал Брайан, кладя последнюю тарелку в раковину._   
  
_Майкл широко ему улыбнулся. - Ты можешь приходить на ужин, когда захочешь. Ма всегда готовит слишком много._   
  
_Брайан кивнул, быстро кинув взгляд в гостиную, где сидела мама Майкла. Ее взгляд был прикован к телевизору. Брайан посмотрел на заднюю дверь, затем открыл ее. - У тебя есть задний двор?_   
  
_\- Что-то в роде этого, - сказал Майкл. - Он совсем маленький. - Он последовал за Брайаном на улицу. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и прохладный вечерний воздух наполнил их легкие._   
  
_\- Твоя мама классная, - сказал Брайан, засовывая ладони в карманы. Он стоял позади дома, а глаза его смотрели на звездное небо._   
  
_\- Наверное, - сказал Майкл, вставая рядом с ним и смотря на его профиль. - Она нормальная._   
  
_\- Она замечательная, - повторил Брайан. - Ты счастливчик._   
  
_Майкл смотрел на мальчика и гадал. чтобы это могло значить. Неужели его мама не была веселой? Неужели его мама не делала ему лазанью и не щипала его за щеку, и не смешила его?_   
  
_\- Спасибо, - наконец произнес Брайан, поворачивая свою голову в сторону Майкла. - Я хорошо повеселился._   
  
_Майкл почувствовал, как на его щеках выступил румянец, и он был зачарован глазами мальчика. В темноте они практически светились, неземным зеленым светом. - Что ж, - произнес с запинкой он. - Зачем еще нужны друзья? - Он сжал в кулаки свои трясущиеся ладони и задержал дыхание._   
  
_Губы Брайана улыбнулись, и он коснулся своим плечом плеча Майкла. - Друзья, м?_   
  
_Майкл прикусил свою нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Брайана неуверенным взглядом. - Извини, я..._   
  
_И именно в этот момент Брайан опустил свою руку на плечо Майкла, склонил свою голову и поцеловал Майкла в щеку. Его губы, жаркие по сравнению с прохладной щекой Майкла, создали такое ощущение, будто они оставили шрам, который впился в его кожу, даже после того, как Брайан отодвинулся назад._   
  
_Майкл просто стоял: его сердце ускоряло свой темп, а глаза были широко открыты. Он потянулся своей ладонью и дотронулся до своей щеки, ощущая поцелуй, который навсегда впечатался в его кожу._   
  
_\- Мне следует идти домой, - сказал Брайан, вновь смотря на небо. - Уже поздно._   
  
_Майкл кивнул, открывая свой рот. Но он не мог связать ни единого слова. У него даже мысль не могла сформироваться в голове._   
  
_Брайан посмотрел на него. - Увидимся завтра в школе, - сказал он, слегка улыбаясь._   
  
_Майкл мог только кивнуть: его тело полностью онемело, кроме обжигающего поцелую на его щеке._   
  
_Они оба зашли внутрь и подошли ко входной двери. Дебби помахала им рукой, пожелала доброй ночи, когда они пошли наружу. Брайан спустился по ступенькам вниз и поднял руку, чтобы махнуть, не поворачиваясь лицом к Майклу._   
  
_Майкл стоял на ступеньках до тех пор, пока спина мальчика вовсе не исчезла из виду. Затем он вошел внутрь и сел рядом с мамой на диван. По телевизору снов показывали "Я люблю Люси"._   
  
_\- Так это и есть твой новый друг? - спросила Дебби, смотря на своего сына._   
  
_Майкл почувствовал, как кровь приливает к его щекам, и он немного улыбнулся. - Он сказал, что да._   
  
_Дебби слегка улыбнулась и приобняла своего сына, целуя его в голову. - Ты особенный мальчик, Майкл Новотны. Ему повезло, что у него теперь есть ты._   
  
_Майкл пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он не был в этом уверен. Но он знал одно наверняка... Брайан Кинни был его новым другом. И эта мысль в одиночку делала его намного счастливее, чем он думал, что когда-нибудь станет._


	4. Февраль, 2005

Брайан открыл глаза и увидел, как бледный свет падает из окон. Он застонал, снова закрыл глаза и отвернулся, тут же утыкаясь носом в облако мягких, пушистых волос. Перед его мысленным взором пронесся образ светлых волос, и он глубоко вздохнул. Он ожидал ощутить запах клубничного шампуня и художественной краски. Но вместо этого запах оказался еще более знакомым: земным, теплым, уютным, - что заставило его мышцы непроизвольно расслабиться. Но реальность не заставила долго себя ждать: он открыл глаза и понял, что перед ним коричневая мягкость. Значит не Джастин. 

\- Ммм... - Майкл пошевелился и повернулся, зевая. Он несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел прямо в глаза Брайана. - Доброе утро. 

\- Я не думаю, что уже утро, - сказал Брайан практически шепотом. - На улице все еще довольно-таки темно. 

Губы Майкла сложились в полуулыбку, а глаза снова закрылись. Он придвинулся к Брайану ближе, его руки оказались рядом с грудью Брайна, и Брайан обнял одной рукой Майкла за талию. - Мы заснули на полу, - прошептал он в ответ. 

Брайан аккуратно прислонил свой лоб ко лбу Майкла, наслаждаясь мягкой тишиной, окутавшей их. На улице не было привычного городского шума пробок. На минуту он представил, что они проснулись в мире, где все умерли, или ушли, или попросту исчезли. "Мир без дерьма других людей", - подумал он. Мир без докторов, или профессоров, или маленьких паршивцев, которые сумели пробраться в твое сердце. 

\- Сердечные червяки, - пробормотал Брайан. - Я думаю, что у меня сердечные червяки. 

Глаза Майкла от удивления немного приоткрылись, и он засмеялся. - От чего? От поедания мяса в сыром виде? Это именно то, что произошло в Нью-Йорке? Ты стал оборотнем? 

\- Сырое мясо? - промямлил Брайан, обдумывая слова Майкла. - Да, ты можешь так его назвать. 

Выражение лица Майкла смягчилось, его пальцы пробежались по пуговицам на рубашке Брайана и затем остановились на уровне талии. - Что случилось в Нью-Йорке? - прошептал он. 

Глаза Майкла были наполнены теплотой и нежностью, а тусклое освещение придавало им шоколадный цвет. Брайан мысленно вернулся к другим подобным утрам: когда он просыпался от боли, просыпался в ужасе или в депрессии, только чтобы найти Майкла рядом, наблюдающим за ним. Он поднес свободную ладонь к лицу Майкла, пробегая кончиками пальцев по его мягкой щеке, по его полным губам. - Все кончено, - наконец-то прошептал он, боясь поднять свой голос, и спугнуть то очарование, что пало на них. 

Лицо Майкла стало мгновенно выражать маску печали, словно это ему разбили сердце, и он прошептал в ответ: 

\- Ты уверен?

Когда Брайан открыл свой рот для того, чтобы ответить, его грудь дернулась от неожиданного всхлипа. Он не собирался плакать. Он перестал плакать из-за того, что не может изменить. - Я уверен, - ответил он. 

Майкл обнял его, и Брайан уткнулся лицом в грудь своего лучшего друга, как он это делал много раз до этого. - Он такой юный, - прошептал Брайан рубашке Майкла. - Слишком юный. 

Майкл начал перебирать пальцами одной руки волосы Брайана с той привычностью, которая приходит от долгих лет практики, другая его рука придвинула Брайана еще ближе. - Он умен для своего возраста, - прошептал в ответ Майкл. 

Грудь Брайана резко поднималась и опускалась от всхлипов, его голос стал хриплым. - Это было так чертовски неловко. Его соседи по комнате одного с ним возраста. Его новые друзья тоже. Я чувствовал себя таким... охрененно старым, - последнее слово было произнесено со стоном. 

\- Джастин не считает тебя старым, - ответил Майкл мягко, массируя круговыми движениями голову Брайана.

Брайан помотал головой, вытирая "точно не слезы" о рубашку Майкла. - Сперва мы все время трахались. Первую неделю все, что мы делали... трахались. 

Голос Майкла был практически удивленным. - Это звучит, как отличные выходные для Брайана Кинни. 

Не сумев сдержать смешок, Брайан кивнул. - Сперва. И затем мы стали проводить время с его соседями по комнате. Он представил меня своим новым друзьям. Мы ходили в клубы, где он зависает, в кафе. - Он глубоко выдохнул. - Они все смотрели на меня словно... словно не понимая, какого черта он делает с кем-то таким старым, как я? 

\- Потому что, - ответил тихо Майкл. - Ты Брайан Кинни. Они что, слепые?

Брайан поднял свою голову и посмотрел в глаза своему другу. - Нет, - ответил он. - Но вероятно есть и другие вещи, которые необходимы в отношениях. Вещи помимо секса. И эти вещи... Я не знаю, как делать эти вещи. 

Майкл с непониманием смотрел в глаза Брайана. - Какие вещи? Разговоры? Совместные походы куда-то? Просто возможность расслабиться и ... наслаждаться обществом друг друга? - Майкл нежно улыбнулся. - Ты знаешь, как делать все эти вещи. 

Брайан закрыл глаза и помотал головой. - Не с Джастином. Я не имею ни малейшей идеи, как делать эти вещи с Джастином. 

\- Но когда он жил здесь, - начал Майкл. 

\- Мы трахались. Мы трахались, и мы танцевали, и мы принимали наркотики, и мы напивались, и мы ругались, и мы кричали... и затем мы снова трахались. - Он придавил свой лоб к плечу Майкла и произнес хриплым от слез голосом. - Страсть. У нас была страсть. 

\- И любовь, - прошептал Майкл, голос еще мягче. - Все, что тебе надо это любовь, помнишь?

Брайан снова открыл свои глаза и печально улыбнулся Майклу. - Мы даже не можем поддержать разговор, Майки. 

Майкл сморщился, слыша знакомое прозвище. Его пальцы застыли в волосах Брайана. - Я видел, как вы вели беседы. Вы всегда казались естественными вместе. 

\- Нет, - ответил Брайан с напряжением в голосе. - Больше нет. Он растет, но он все еще ребенок. Черт, если честно, то сейчас он еще больше ребенок, чем раньше. - Он облизал свои губы, внезапно ставшими сухими. - Он сейчас более здоровый. Ему не удалось побыть ребенком, поэтому сейчас... сейчас он стал именно им. 

\- И ты помог ему дойти до этого, - ответил Майкл, смотря печально на Брайана. - Ты был рядом, когда больше никого не было. 

\- Я также причинил ему боль, которую ему больше никто не причинял, - резко ответил Брайан. - Я старше его на двенадцать лет, Майкл. И у него не было времени просто побыть... подростком. 

\- Так же, как и у тебя. 

Брайан прикрыл свои глаза. - Именно поэтому я и понимаю. Ему не нужен какой-то старик, который будет привязывать его к себе. 

\- Я думал, что ему нравилось, когда ты его связывал, - ответил Майкл теплым голосом. 

Засмеявшись против своей воли, Брайан печально улыбнулся. - Кроме прошлого у нас с ним больше нет ничего общего. Я наблюдал за ним с мальчиками его возраста. Он... светится, представляешь? Словно все то дерьмо, через которое ему пришлось пройти... он сумел это оставить в прошлом. Он уверен в себе. Гордится собой и тем, какой он. Он... охрененно очарователен. Мальчики готовы бросаться ему под ноги, лишь бы он с ними заговорил. - Он остановился, делая глубокий выдох. - Все, что я мог делать, так это стоять и слушать, как они говорили о недавно просмотренных фильмах, кто стал лучшим новым художником в галерее и на какие митинги, посвященные правам геев, они собираются пойти. 

\- Ты тоже можешь делать все эти вещи, - прошептал Майкл в ответ. 

\- Но я не буду, - Брайан открыл свои глаза и поймал взглядом глаза Майкла. - Когда они спросили меня, какой фильм я видел последним, все, что я мог вспомнить... это Человек-Паук 2, который мы смотрели вместе с тобой на DVD.

Майкл тихо рассмеялся, затем улыбнулся. - Неужели ты им так и сказал? 

\- Да, - сказал Брайан, приподнимая одну бровь. - Я сказал им, что мне этот фильм показался классным, но я бы предпочел, чтобы Доктора Окта сыграл кто-нибудь помоложе и посексуальнее. - Он усмехнулся. - Они смотрели на меня, словно я идиот. 

Майкл надул губы. - Почему? Им действительно стоило взять...

\- Нет, - остановил его Брайан, прикладывая палец к губам Майкла. - Дело не в том, что они были со мной не согласны, - его голос мягкий, едва скрывающий внутреннее веселье. - Просто... они не смотрят фильмы по комиксам. Или научную фантастику. Или старые черно-белые вестерны. 

\- Тогда что же они смотрят? - спросил Майкл раздраженно. 

Брайан пожал плечами, передвигая свою ногу между ногами Майкла так, чтобы они переплелись. - Арт-хаусное кино. Иностранные фильмы. Дерьмо из Франции без субтитров. Скучный бред. 

\- О, - произнес Майкл, водя своей рукой по боку Брайна вверх и вниз в успокаивающем ритме. - Так возьми напрокат какой-нибудь скучный бред. 

Брайан фыркнул. - Для чего? Чтобы я мог умно звучать перед кучкой детей? - Он покачал головой. - К тому же я уже проходил это. Я был я-такой-умный-и-образованный в колледже, где ты думаешь, что быть снобом это самая важная вещь в мире. Это дерьмо. Я не хочу возвращаться к этому. 

\- Джастин не поверхностный, - сказал Майкл. - И я не думаю, что его волнует, что думают о тебе его друзья. 

\- Но меня это волнует, - ответил Брайан. - Потому что они правы. Я богатый, буржуазный бизнесмен... тридцати лет с хвостиком, - последние слова он практически прошипел. - У меня есть ребенок. У меня есть компания. У меня есть обязанности. Он... ребенок с идеалистическим взглядом на мир, перед которым открыты возможности и у которого больше желаний, чем он когда-либо сможет осуществить. Он хочет жить в облезлой квартире, как голодающий художник, борющийся за свои права, и рассуждая о политике и несправедливости. Я же... просто хочу управлять своей компанией и смотреть как мой ребенок... живет свою чертову жизнь. 

\- Ты так же хотел его любить, - прошептал Майкл, придвигая Брайана еще ближе, пока их грудные клетки не столкнулись друг с другом, и они смогли чувствовать практически одинаковый ритм сердцебиений.

\- Нет, - еле слышно произнес Брайан. - Я никогда этого не хотел.

Между ними снова установилась тишина, и Майкл продолжал перебирать своими пальцами волосы Брайана. - Мне очень жаль, - наконец прошептал он. 

С закрытыми глазами Брайан устранил дистанцию между ними и поцеловал Майкла в губы. Майкл ответил на его поцелуй мягко, бледный свет и тишина снова окутали их. 

На полу недалеко от них завибрировал телефон Майкла. Они завершили свой поцелуй неспешно. Майкл нежно улыбнулся своему другу. - Мне нужно посмотреть, кто звонит. 

Брайан вздохнул. Ему пришлось выпустить Майкла, чтобы тот сумел сесть. Затем Брайан стал наблюдать за тем, как тот тянется за телефоном. 

\- Черт, - внезапно громко воскликнул Майкл, разрушая очарование тишины. - Сейчас уже час! 

Брайан застонал, пробегая ладонью по лицу. - Ты разыгрываешь меня? - Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел за окно. - Черт. Неудивительно, что за окном так тихо. 

Майкл подошел к Брайану, и они увидели белое покрывало, которое застало весь город. Снаружи машины казались маленькими холмиками, на которые медленно опускался снег. Было видно, что улицы уже расчищали, но снег снова заполнил все дороги, делая их непроходимыми. Улицы были пустынны, будто их навсегда покинули люди. 

Майкл нажал горячую кнопку на телефоне и поднес его к уху. - Мне так жаль, - произнес он. - Мы проспали. 

Брайан пошел на кухню и включил кофеварку, пока Майкл говорил по телефону.

\- Вы сходили? - спросил Майкл. - Пешком? - засмеялся он. - Я только что посмотрел за окно, там ужасно. - Его голос смягчился и перешел на шепот. - Правда? - долгая пауза, затем Майкл практически рухнул на диван. - Ни хрена себе. 

Брайан вернулся из кухни с двумя чашками кофе в руках, затем он поставил их на столик и сел рядом с Майклом на диван. Он наблюдал за своим другом с приподнятой бровью. 

\- Хорошо. Да, когда станет получше. Мы... мы поговорим. - Майкл выдохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой, его голос стал наряженным. - Я тоже тебя люблю. - Он закрыл телефон и потянулся за кофе, от которого поднимался пар.

\- Что происходит, Майки? - спросил Брайан, слегка толкая своего друга локтем.

\- Помнишь... тот медицинский тест, в котором участвовали Бен и Хантер? - спросил Майкл, не поднимая своей головы. Он поднял свои ноги на диван и уткнулся в них лбом. 

Брайан кивнул, делая небольшие глотки своего кофе. - И что с ним? Все получилось? 

\- Все получилось, - прошептал Майкл. - Они сказали, что не могут обнаружить вирусную инфекцию у Бена. И они сказали, что Хантер тоже идет на поправку. Я не знаю, как они могут это определить, но...

Брайан поставил свое кофе на стол и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Майкла в висок. - Это замечательно, Майки. 

Майкл громко шмыгнул носом, кивая, его голова все еще опущена. - Да. 

Брайан придвинулся ближе к своему другу и обхватил его своей рукой, кладя свой подбородок на плечо Майкла. - Так в чем проблема? - спросил он очень мягко. 

\- Они собираются поехать в Китай, - прошептал Майкл. - Их приняли в программу. 

Брайан нахмурился и сел прямо, крепче сжимая плечо Майкла. - О чем ты говоришь? 

Майкл покачал своей головой и пожал плечами. - Я не думал, что это им поможет. Это делает меня кретином, не так ли? Но когда Бен рассказал мне, что это будет комбинация из новых таблеток и какой-то китайской медицины, акупунктуры кажется, и еще чем-то подобным... Я никогда не думал, что это и вправду им поможет. 

Брайн прижал свою щеку к щеке Майкла. 

\- Это новая программа в больнице Китая. Это был всего лишь тест-драйв. И так как их результаты оказались настолько хорошими, их решили пригласить поехать туда и принять участие в целой программе, - грудь Майкла резко поднималась и опускалась. - Они утверждают, что есть возможность навсегда избавиться от вируса.

\- Ты им веришь? - спросил Брайан.

\- Нет, - ответил Майкл. - Я не знаю. Но Бен верит. И после всего... может это действительно поможет. 

Брайан потерся своей щекой о щеку Майкла. - Сколько им надо там быть? 

Майкл замешкался прежде, чем ответить. - Год, - наконец прошептал он.

Брайан отклонился, прикрыл свои глаза и выдохнул. - Тебе следует с ними поехать. 

Издав смешок, Майкл покачал головой. - В том-то и дело. Я не могу. Больница находится в горах, и только пациенты и персонал имеют право оставаться там. - Он мягко вздохнул, пробегая рукой по своим волосам. - К тому же, у меня магазин и... ма, и ДжейЭр.

\- Тогда скажи им, чтобы они не ехали. Ты уже просил Бена остаться, и он согласился. 

Майкл поднял свою голову, обнажая слезы, бежавшие по его щекам. - Как я могу просить их остаться? Это может спасти их жизни, Брайан. Мне нужно отпустить их.

Брайан потянул Майкла к себе на колени и крепко сжал его в своих объятьях, уткнувшись своим лицом в волосы Майкла. - Это всего лишь год, Майки. Они вернутся назад. 

\- Возможно, - прошептал Майкл. - Но что, если Бену там понравится? Что, если он полюбит Китай больше, чем меня? 

Брайан слегка улыбнулся и наклонил свою голову так, чтобы видеть глаза своего лучшего друга. - Тогда он дурак, - сказал он слегка хриплым голосом. - Но Бен не глупый, Майки. Он не сделает этого. - Затем он нахмурился и серьезно посмотрел на Майкла. - Какого черта ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? 

Майкл слабо улыбнулся и обнял Брайана за шею, крепко к нему прижимаясь. - Мне было страшно об этом говорить, - прошептал он. - Потому что все это время я... я надеялся, что ничего не получится. Я знаю, что это ненормально, но... я не хочу, чтобы они уезжали. 

Обнимая своего друга, Брайан прикрыл глаза и вспомнил о городе и о холодном, сдержанном прощании, которое ему пришлось пережить. Понимающий взгляд Джастина смотрел прямо ему в душу. Он так же, как и Брайан знал, что для них это будет лучшим выходом. "Возможно когда-нибудь", - сказал тогда он, но Брайан знал, что он имел в виду "так будет лучше". Он тоже не был глупым. Обстоятельства меняются. Люди уходят. Брайан выучил этот урок. Он просто надеялся, что Майклу не придется столкнуться с ним тоже. 

\- Я знаю, Майки, - прошептал Брайан. - Знаю.


	5. Ноябрь,1984

_Потирая свой больной живот, Майкл лежал в постели и смотрел на потолок, покрытый сверкающими звездами. Он съел слишком много курицы, чесночного хлеба и салата из томатов и моцареллы. Но даже не смотря на то, что его живот болел от переполненности, он облизал свои губы, вспоминая чудесный вкус еды._

_Майкл слышал, как из коридора доносились голоса, которые тихо желали друг другу доброй ночи. По крайней мере голос дяди Вика был тихим. Голос ма оставался громким, не смотря на все ее старания его приглушить. Майкл улыбнулся и закрыл свои глаза, прислушиваясь к разговору._

_\- Спокойной ночи, сестра. - Прошептал Вик. - Разбуди меня, когда проснешься сама. Я помогу приготовить завтрак._

_\- Еще бы ты мне не помог, - раздалось в ответ._

_Майкл услышал, как его ма звучно поцеловала дядю Вика, и подумал: "Наверное в щеку"._

_\- Спокойной ночи, младший брат._

_Мягкий звук закрывающихся дверей эхом разнесся по сонному дому, и затем наступила тишина. Майкл подтянул одеяло до подбородка и ощутил себя в коконе теплоты, безопасности и любви. В этот момент Майкла накрыла волна благодарности. Это был первый день Благодарения с тех пор, как он был маленьким, когда ему было, за что быть благодарным._

_Во-первых, дядя Вик приехал погостить. А дядя Вик приезжал только в особенных случаях, и Майкл не знал, что он приедет в этом году. Когда ма готовила этим утром блюда для праздничного ужина, а он помогал ей, помешивая соус и приглядывая за духовкой, раздался звонок в дверь. Он побежал ее открывать и на какую-то долю секунду представил, что за ней будет стоять Брайан. Возможно он пришел, чтобы провести вместе с ними день Благодарения!_

_\- Майкл, - произнес Вик, очаровательно ему улыбаясь._

_\- Дядя Вик! - Улыбнулся в ответ Майкл и кинулся обнимать высокого мужчину, обхватывая руками его худое тело. - Я не знал, что ты приедешь!_

_\- Сюрприз, - сказал дядя Вик и обнял его в ответ._

_Затем он поднял свои глаза от лохматой макушки и улыбнулся еще шире, когда увидел, как закричала от удивления его сестра и тут же бросилась к ним, чтобы секундой позже стиснуть обоих в медвежьем объятии._

_\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что приедешь? - Вскрикнула Дебби и отпустила его. Она нежно хлопнула Вика по щеке.  
\- Сейчас мне придется идти в магазин и купить еще больше продуктов. _

_Дядя Вик продолжал улыбаться, а в его глазах плясали озорливые чертенята._

_\- Сестра, я уверен, что еды более чем достаточно. Ты всегда готовишь больше, чем необходимо. - Он потрепал волосы Майкла и последовал за Дебби на кухню, закатывая рукава своей дорогой, шелковой рубашки. - Позволь мне помочь._

_\- Ты запачкаешь всю свою модную одежду, - сказала Дебби, оценивая Нью-Йоркский стиль дяди Вика. С тех пор как он переехал в город, когда Майкл был еще маленьким, дядя Вик стал выглядеть, как модели в журналах. Не то, чтобы ему это не шло: дядя Вик был красивым, статным мужчиной и всегда любил находиться в центре внимания._

_\- Именно для этого существует химчистка, - сказал в ответ дядя Вик._

_Майкл провел весь день, валяясь на диване и смотря по телевизору праздничные фильмы и программы; хотя если признаться, то большую часть своего внимания он отдавал дяде Вику и ма. Они препирались и иногда даже кричали друг на друга, но за этими семейными перепалками всегда следовала улыбка._

_"Семья", - подумал Майкл, открывая глаза, чтобы вновь столкнуться со звездами у себя на потолке. Именно так должна ощущаться семья. Не то, чтобы его ма не была классной. Она была. У него замечательная ма, и ему крупно повезло, что она у него есть. Но... когда приезжал дядя Вик, все становилось намного лучше. Потому что именно тогда он чувствовал, что у него есть нормальная семья или нечто похожее на нее. И вместо того, чтобы проводить ночь в пустом доме, пока его ма отрабатывала двойную смену, его дом был полным, живым и теплым. Он чувствовал, будто может слышать их: периодическое похрапывание ма и мягкое дыхание дяди Вика._

_Да, у Майкла есть много вещей, за которые он благодарен._

_Он снова закрыл свои глаза, и тут же перед его внутренним взором промелькнули карие глаза, от неожиданного образа он распахнул свои и почувствовал, как легкая дрожь пробежала по всему телу. Он не говорил с Брайаном два дня. Они провели начало праздничных каникул вместе, каждый день зависая в комнате Майкла и читая комиксы. Но когда он спросил, что семья Брайана обычно делает в праздничные дни, то не получил какого-либо ответа._

_И Брайан сегодня ему не звонил. И вчера тоже. Майкл повернул свою голову и с тоской посмотрел на телефон, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке. Возможно ему удастся завтра самому позвонить Брайану домой. Но нет, одну вещь Брайан ему все же объяснил предельно ясно: никогда и ни под каким предлогом не звонить ему домой._

_\- Я позвоню тебе завтра, - радостно сказал Майкл после недели их дружбы._

_\- Нет, - практически закричал Брайан. Его карие глаза, ставшие внезапно дикими, пронзили Майкла своей интенсивностью. - Не звони мне домой. Никогда не звони мне домой._

_Внезапно его легкие лишились воздуха, но Майкл кивнул и пообещал. Почему ему было не позволено? Может быть Брайан его стеснялся? Стеснялся, что его друг маленький скучный ребенок? "Но нет", - подумал он. "Брайан не был похож на человека, которому когда-либо было стыдно"._

_"Он скорее всего занят", - подумал Майкл, плотно закрывая свои глаза. В конце концов день Благодарения - семейный праздник. Брайан скорее всего проводил все свободное время со своей семьей. Его отец, высокий и поразительно великолепный, будет разрезать индейку. Его мама, красивая и элегантная, накроет большой традиционный стол, полный салатов, картошки и большой бобовой запеканки._

_Майкл не знал, какая на вкус бобовая запеканка, с тех как его ма настаивала на том, что итальянская еда достаточна хороша, чтобы есть ее каждый день и на праздники. Но он мог представить, что вкус у нее будет необычным: возможно сладким или даже острым. "Брайан скорее всего съест десять кусков", - подумал Майкл с улыбкой. Его друг, да друг, имел аппетит, который удивил даже его маму._

_\- Я увижу его на следующей неделе, - прошептал Майкл самому себе. - В школе._

_Но его сердце наполнилось болью при мысле об улыбке Брайана, которую он показывал только когда они были одни._

_\- На следующей неделе, - снова прошептал он._

_Бряц! Глаза Майкла открылись при этом звуке. Бряц, бряц! Он повернул голову в сторону окна, чтобы посмотреть откуда доносятся эти звуки. Может быть они ему приснились? Он нахмурился и уставился через окно на звездное небо._

_Бряц! Снова раздался звук, и он сел, откидывая одеяло назад. Что это: маленький камешек, который ударяется о его окно? Он встал и подошел к окну, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь темноту. Бряц! Маленький камень отлетел от стекла._

_Майкл открыл окно и посмотрел вниз. Внизу на заднем дворе определенно стоял Брайан. Мальчик махнул рукой в приветствии, когда увидел Майкла, и пульс Майкла начал учащаться._

_\- Брайан, - проговорил он, но конечно другой мальчик не мог его услышать. Он прикусил свою нижнюю губу и глянул на закрытую дверь своей спальни. Весь дом был погружен в тишину. Его ма и дядя Вик скорее всего уже заснули, так? Майкл на цыпочках прошел через комнату и взялся за металлическую дверную ручку. Он осторожно ее открыл: лишь мягкий скрип разнесся по тихому дому._

_В коридоре было темно. Майкл осторожно шел по нему, обходя знакомое ему скрипящее место и перепрыгивая через громкую ступеньку на лестнице. Он задержал дыхание, пока не дошел до входной двери, затем оглянулся через плечо: тишина была ему единственным ответом._

_Майкл открыл входную дверь вспотевшими руками._

_\- Привет, - прошептал Брайан. Он держал свою правую руку, согнутой на уровне груди, голос его был грубым и сдавленным, словно он едва мог говорить._

_\- Привет! - Улыбнулся Майкл, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. Он не мог включить уличный фонарь, а холодный ночной воздух, проходившей через щель между дверью и проемом, заставил мурашки бежать по его коже. - Что ты здесь делаешь? - Прошептал он. Он опустил глаза вниз и сморщился, понимая, что на нем была надета фланелевая пижама. О, да, очень классно._

_Брайан замешкался и нахмурился. - Я лучше пойду, - пробормотал он._

_\- Нет! - Воскликнул Майкл, приближаясь к своему другу. Он схватил его за руку, но тут же отпустил ее, когда увидел, как Брайн сморщился. - Но нам нужно быть тихими._

_Кивая, Брайан вошел в дом, и Майкл закрыл дверь. Мальчики поднимались по ступеням еле дыша, вставая на каждую ступень медленно и аккуратно. Когда из комнаты Дебби донесся довольно громкий храп, они замерли, и когда тишина вернулась, быстро прошмыгнули в комнату Майкла._

_\- Итак, - сказал Майкл мягким голосом. - Что случилось? - Он поморщился от глупости своего вопроса._

_Брайан сел на краешек кровати Майкла, на свое законное место и пожал плечами. - Ничего._

_Майкл посмотрел на часы, которые показывали два часа ночи, прежде чем сесть рядом со своим другом. - Ты всегда так долго не ложишься спать? - Спросил Майкл, поворачивая голову в сторону Брайана, чтобы как можно лучше разглядеть профиль своего друга._

_Брайан передернул плечами и сбросил на пол свои старые кроссовки. На нем были его обычные потертые джинсы и рубашка, но в темноте Майкл не мог сказать, какого она была цвета._

_Майкл потянулся к настольной лампе и включил ее, слегка прикрывая свои глаза, пока они не привыкли к свету. Рубашка Брайана была темно-синего цвета, и около края была дырка, словно она о что-то зацепилась. Взгляд Майкла переместился ниже, на длинные ноги Брайана и его босые ступни. Затем он снова посмотрел на лицо своего друга, чтобы сказать слова, которые хоть как-то смогли бы объяснить столь неожиданный визит._

_\- Как прошел твой день Благодарения? - спросил Майкл тихим голосом, не придумав ничего более оригинального._

_Брайан снова пожал плечами, бездумно глядя перед собой. - Как всегда, - пробормотал он._

_Майкл внимательно рассматривал профиль своего друга, затем опустил свой взгляд на руку, обхватившую живот. Он улыбнулся и придвинулся к Брайану ближе, нежно касаясь его руки. - Хочешь таблетку от боли в животе? Я тоже сегодня переел._

_Брайан сделал глубокий вдох, затем задержал его, не произнося ни слова. Он наклонил голову вниз, и свет от лампы образовывал необычные тени на его лице._

_Грудь Майкла неожиданно сдавило._

_\- Брайан? - Снова мягко спросил Майкл._

_Широкие плечи мальчика начали содрогаться, и он сделал длинный, дрожащий вздох._

_\- Я в порядке, - произнес он голосом, полным эмоций._

_Широко распахнув глаза, Майкл в шоке уставился на своего друга. Брайан что, плакал? Он действительно... плакал?_

_\- Что не так? - Прошептал Майкл._

_\- Ничего, - прошипел Брайн, резко отодвигаясь от Майкла. Он отвернул свою голову, но его плечи стали трястись еще сильнее._

_Ощутив боль в сердце, Майкл почувствовал, как его глаза стали наполняться слезами. Он никогда не видел Брайана плачущим. Конечно, они были друзьями всего пару недель, но... он все равно никогда не видел его плачущим. Майкл же плакал все время: он плакал, когда мальчишки задирали его в школе, или когда он получил двойку по математике и думал, что ма его убьет, или когда он получил мячом по лицу на уроке физкультуры._

_И когда подобные вещи происходили, Брайан всегда был рядом. Брайан с ненавистью смотрел на хулиганов, очаровывал Дебби и переключал на себя ее внимание, утирал окровавленный нос Майкла, при этом постоянно подшучивая над ним, пока Майкл не мог делать ничего, кроме как смеяться. Пока Майкл не чувствовал себя лучше._

_Майкл жевал свою нижнюю губу и смотрел, как Брайан поднял ноги и притянул их к груди, и свернулся в маленький клубок, обхватывая себя руками; его плечи тряслись и мягкие всхлипы, доносившиеся от него, заполняли тишину между ними. Майкл думал о том, чтобы хлопнуть Брайана по спине и сказать "перестань плакать, это жалко", как делал Брайан много раз для него._

_Но когда он видел, как его друг плачет, по настоящему плачет, он знал, что это не то же самое, что хулиганы, или двойка, или урок физкультуры. Брайан не стал бы плакать из-за таких вещей. Тогда из-за чего бы он стал плакать? Что такого ужасного могло произойти, что заставило появиться Брайана у него посреди ночи?_

_Майкл передвинулся на кровати и сел позади Брайана, чтобы аккуратно положить руки ему на плечи. Брайан дернулся и захрипел как дикое животное. Майкл сделал глубокий вдох и снова положил ему руки на плечи._

_В этот раз Брайан от него не отшатнулся._

_Не зная, что сказать, Майкл нежно пробегал ладошками по спине Брайана, как делала его ма, когда у него болел живот. Его руки чувствовали мягкую поношенную ткань рубашки Брайана, и Майкл не мог с собой ничего поделать: он слегка покраснел, пока трогал своего друга. Он нечасто касался Брайана: они лишь иногда обнимались и держались за руки. Он не был достаточно смелым. Мальчики не должны были трогать друг друга. "Исключение - тот поцелуй", - подумал Майкл, краснея еще сильнее. Тот единственный поцелуй, который Брайан оставил на его щеке. Тот поцелуй вселил в него уверенность, что трогать Брайана таким образом было нормально._

_Плечи Брайана стали трястись еще сильнее, но он расслабился от прикосновений Майкла._

_\- Я ненавижу их, - наконец-то выдавил он._

_Майкл почувствовал, как сжалась его сердце, он скользнул руками до талии Брайана и затем медленно обнял его. Он прислонил свое лицо к волосам Брайана, вдыхая охмеляющий запах мальчика. Его грудь полностью касалась спины Брайана, и Майкл почувствовал ускорение своего сердцебиения. Отодвинится ли от него Брайан? Оттолкнет ли он его? Будет ли Брайан называть его... именами, которыми так часто его называли?_

_\- Я ненавижу их, - снова сказал Брайан, его голос дрожал от слез. Он прислонился к Майклу и затем зажмурился, шипя: - Черт._

_Спина Майкла выпрямилась, и он поспешно убрал свои руки._

_\- Извини._

_Брайан покачал головой и повернулся к Майклу. Все лицо Брайана было залито слезами, его глаза были красными и безжизненными, а нижняя губа слегка подрагивала._

_Майкл уставился на своего друга, чувствуя, как его глаза застлали слезы. Брайан выглядел таким маленьким, таким беспомощным. Он впервые выглядел как четырнадцатилетний мальчик, а не мужчина._

_\- Мне очень жаль, - снова прошептал он. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким потерянным рядом с Брайаном, таким сбитым с толку и таким бесполезным. Чтобы было не так? Как он может это исправить? Как он может помочь?_

_Брайан ухватился за край своей разорванной рубашки и один рывком стянул ее через голову. Он застонал от боли и кинул рубашку на пол, прикладывая ладонь к своей груди._

_Майкл смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, открывая и закрывая свой рот. Почему он раздевается? Зачем он снимает свою рубашку? Почему он... - как только Брайан снял верх, тут же исчез жар в пижамных штанах Майкла._

_\- Брайан, - прошептал Майкл, аккуратно трогая запястье своего друга. Он потянул его руку от груди, и его взору предстал огромный, темно-фиолетовый синяк. - Что случилось?_

_Брайан опустил свою голову вниз, краснея. - Все в порядке, - прошептал он. Но слезы, продолжавшие падать на его потертые джинсы, говорили об обратном._

_Майкл неуверенно провел кончиками пальцев по темному синяку._

_\- Ты упал со своего велосипеда? - Спросил он._

_Как кто-то мог получить подобный синяк? Он покрывал ребра Брайана по всей левой стороне, и создавалось такое ощущение, будто он рос прямо у него на глазах._

_Брайан выдавил слабый смешок._

_\- Я был недостаточно быстрым, когда мыл посуду, - сказал он слабым голосом. - Этого его сильно вывело из себя._

_Сморщив свой лоб от непонимания, Майкл попытался прояснить, что имеет в виду Брайан._

_\- Кого? - Спросил он._

_Карие глаза с резкостью посмотрели на Майкла._

_\- Джека, - прорычал он._

_Майкл почувствовал, как холодная дрожь пробежала по его спине и как сжался его желудок, несмотря на его заполненность. Он никогда не понимал, что значит ненависть, настоящая ненависть, до этого момента. Теперь он знал. Кто бы не был Джек, что бы он не сделал, Брайан ненавидел его. Он ненавидел его в полном понимании этого слова._

_\- Кто такой Джек? - Прошептал Майкл, боясь услышать ответ, боясь, что он его уже знает._

_\- Мой отец, - снова прорычал Брайан._

_Он сделал глубокий, шаткий вдох и плотно закрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить свои слезы._

_Слезы полились из глаз Майкла. Его отец? Отцы же должны быть теплыми, любящими и учить тебя, как кататься на велосипеде, и помогать с домашней работой и еще все то, что обычно делают отцы по телевизору. В голове Майкла тут же выстроился образ отца, которого он никогда не имел, но которого он представлял всю свою жизнь. И затем он наблюдал, как рушится это его изображение, как оно распадается на куски и исчезает словно пыль. Где-то на задворках сознания он знал то, что знают только взрослые: что родители не идеальны, и что отцы могут причинять боль своим сыновьям. И какая-то часть него на доли секунд возненавидела Брайана за то, что он это ему показал._

_\- Больно, - сдавленно произнес Брайан, пряча лицо в ладонях._

_Моментально забыв образ идеального отца, которого он уже начал оплакивать. Моментально забыв свое негодование на Брайана из-за того, что тот ему открыл глаза на правду. Все, что мог видеть Майкл, был его друг, морщившийся в боли. Он вытер краешком рукава свое мокрое лицо и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, начав копошится в верхнем ящике. Его пальцы перебирали детали Lego, комиксы, фигурки супергероев, пока наконец не наткнулись на холодную, гладкую бутылку с болеутоляющим._

_\- Держи, - прошептал Майкл, протягивая бутылку своему другу._

_Брайн взял ее и тут же открыл. Он потерянно смотрел на малюсенькие белые таблетки, прежде чем высыпал три себе в ладонь и проглотил их всухую. Его плечи и руки все еще дрожали. Еще несколько слез скользнуло по его щекам._

_\- Я ненавижу их, - повторил он. - Но они тоже меня ненавидят._

_Майкл опустился на подушку и потянул одеяло на себя, затем положил руку на плечо Брайна, придвигая его ближе к себе. Брайан медленно лег, жмурясь от боли в ребрах, и, минуту спустя, свернулся в крепкий комок под одеялом. Майкл укрыл их обоих покрывалом. "Они не ненавидят тебя", - хотел сказать он. "Родители не ненавидят своих детей". Но он не мог. Что он вообще мог знать? Возможно они ненавидят._

_Но как они могут?_

_Майкл сделал глубокий вдох и обнял Брайан за талию, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, пока их поза не стала напоминать большую и маленькую ложки. Он бережно держал Брайана в своих руках. Хотя Брайан и был выше, чем он, причем намного выше, он удивительным образом идеально устроился напротив груди Майкла._

_\- Ты ненавидишь меня? - Прошептал Брайан, и через все его тело прошла судорога._

_\- Никогда, - не раздумывая, ответил Майкл. - Ты мой друг._

_Брайан слабо рассмеялся, тут же жмурясь от боли в ребрах. - Да. Конечно._

_Майкл немного усилил свою хватку вокруг Брайан._

_\- Мы друзья, - снова повторил он. Он был в этом уверен так же, как и в том, что Дебби делала лучшую лазанью, которую он когда-либо пробовал, и что дядя Вик был тем мужчиной, на которого он хотел бы походить, когда вырастет, и что "Звездные войны" был лучшим фильмом, когда-либо снятым. - Лучшие друзья._

_Тишина снова заполнила комнату, прерываясь лишь всхлипами и шумным дыханием Брайана. Майкл закрыл свои глаза и прислонил свое лицо к волосам Брайана. Его сердце стучало прямо напротив спины Брайана, и он мог чувствовать, как сердце Брайана бьется практически в унисон с его._

_Он думал о птенце, которого он нашел на заднем дворе своего дома, когда учился в пятом классе, того, которого он пытался спасти. Он положил его в обувную коробку и поил водой из пипетки. Он пытался накормить его червяками, но тот был слишком маленьким или слишком больным, чтобы есть. Птенец умер, пока он был в школе. "Возможно, если бы он был рядом", - подумал он. "Возможно, если бы он был дома, то смог бы его спасти. Возможно, если бы он любил его сильнее, или обращал на него больше внимания, или просто старался сильнее, этот птенец смог бы вырасти и улететь"._

_Он не подведет Брайна. Он не будет делать те же ошибки, что он сделал тогда. Он не будет забывать заботиться о нем, он всегда будет помнить о том, чтобы Брайан был накормлен и в безопасности. "Никогда", - сказал он себе. Он никогда не забудет._

_\- Навсегда? - Наконец-то прошептал Брайан, когда унялась его дрожь. - Друзья навсегда?_

_Майкл сильнее прижал Брайана к своей груди и почувствовал, как похож стал ритм их сердцебиения._

_\- Навсегда, - прошептал он._

_Брайан повернулся на кровати, чтобы придвинуть свое лицо к лицу Майкла. Он прислонил свой лоб к его лбу и обнял его за талию, чтобы они оба могли держать друг друга._

_\- Обещаешь? - Снова прошептал он._

_Каждый выдох Брайана становился вдохом Майкла. Он чувствовал на языке их смешанное в воздухе дыхание._

_\- Я обещаю, - прошептал он._

_Несмотря на свое красное и заплаканное лицо, Брайан слегка улыбнулся. Он провел ладонью по спине Майкла и немного погодя опустил ее на его затылок. Затем он с силой вцепился в волосы у основания его шеи, словно боясь, что Майкл может раствориться в воздухе в любую минуту._

_\- Навсегда, - снова прошептал Майкл, водя пальцами по гладкой спине Брайана._

_\- Навсегда, - сказал Брайан. Затем одним легким движением сомкнул их губы воедино._

_Майкл пытался сделать вдох через нос, но замер, ощущая, как быстро в груди бьется его сердце, словно еще секунда и оно разорвется. Но когда Брайан не отодвинулся, и не засмеялся, и не стал называть его именами... теми, что люди постоянно его называли... он почувствовал, как расслабилось все его тело. Губы Брайана двигались напротив его, целуя медленно и нежно, и Майкл почувствовал, как стал ему отвечать._

_Губы Брайана были жаркими, мягкими, немного вспухшими и солеными на вкус. "И в этом был смысл,- подумал Майкл отдаленно. - Что кто-то такой прекрасный, как Брайан, будет иметь привкус боли"._

_Когда Брайан прекратил поцелуй, то не стал отодвигаться. Его голова расположилась на подушке рядом с головой Майкла так, чтобы их лбы могли соприкасаться. Они с такой силой цеплялись друг за друга, словно мир был за секунду до того, чтобы их разъединить._

_Майкл не заснул, пока не заснул Брайан. Он наблюдал за тем, как закрылись карие глаза, как грудь Брайана начала подниматься и опускаться в постоянном ритме, свидетельствующем о глубоком сне. Он смотрел на его губы, непристойно алые в полуночном освещении, и мечтал о том, чтобы снова их поцеловать._

_Но он заснул прежде, чем смог набраться храбрости, чтобы это сделать._


	6. Март, 2005

Прошла неделя.   
Он дал Майклу неделю на то, чтобы прийти в себя.   
Прошла неделя с того момента, как профессор и их общий маленький жиголо улетели на самолете в Китай. Неделя, как Майкл перестал отвечать на звонки, или ходить в столовую, или в Вуди, или вообще куда-либо. Неделя с тех пор, как он был в Красном Щите: теперь магазином комиксов управлял ученик, которого Майкл нанял себе в помощники. Неделя, которую Брайан провел без него. 

Чертовски долго.

Брайана не было рядом, когда Бен и Хантер садились в такси, чтобы уехать в аэропорт. Но он представлял, как появляется в последний момент, чтобы сказать профессору все, что он о нем думает. Да, это было ради его здоровья. Да, это могло бы спасти ему жизнь. Но у него были обязательства по отношению к Майклу, черт побери, и сейчас он просто берет и уезжает. На год! Год - это практически вечность. Поездка Хантера имела хоть какой-то смысл. Хантер не был никому ничего обязан. Но Бен был обязан Майклу. Он был обязан ему всем, по крайней мере так думал Брайан, и ему потребовалось все мужество, чтобы сдержать себя и остаться дома. Он сидел и наблюдал за стрелками часов, пока те не показали время их взлета. 

Когда он позвонил Майклу, то его звонок сразу же отправился в голосовую почту. Брайан ждал следующего дня, прежде чем попытаться снова, но, увы, столкнулся с тем же результатом. 24 часа и унижающее количество голосовых сообщений спустя, Майкл отправил ему текст. 

"Я в порядке. Я позвоню тебе позже." 

"Позже" пришло и ушло. "Позже" и прошло еще три дня. Фактически, думал Брайан, стоя перед входной дверью Майкла, неделю можно было назвать "намного позже". Именно по этой причине он находился на пороге дома Майкла, гадая как ему зайти внутрь. 

Позади него два мужчины шли по дорожке, везя впереди себя коляску с ребенком, одинаковые шарфы были обернуты вокруг их шей. Брайан повернулся, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть, и прищурился, толкая свои солнечные очки еще выше на нос, хмурясь, пока они не исчезли из виду. На другой стороне дороги дети бегали друг за другом, перепрыгивая через снежные сугробы, их смех и крик пронзал его барабанные перепонки. Взгляд Брайана охватил яркую, снежную улицу с ее идеальными очищенными дорожками, и медленно тающим снеговиком, которого слепили радостные дети, и многочисленные Субару, стоящие около каждой идеально построенной клетки. 

\- Как он может жить _здесь_? - пробормотал Брайан, топая ногами, чтобы стряхнуть с них остатки снега. Он уставился вперед и стиснул свои зубы. - Отвратительно. 

Он поднял свою ладонь, чтобы постучать, затем опустил ее, резко вытащил пачку сигарет из своего кармана, засунул сигарету между своих губ и зажег ее, делая длинную затяжку. 

\- Дети из города должны присоединяться к бандам, - бормотал себе под нос Брайан, выдыхая облако сигаретного дыма. 

Он наблюдал за тем, как дети через дорогу засмеялись и побежали в дом, когда две женщины прокричали: "Обед!". 

\- Дети из пригорода создают бомбы, чтобы подорвать свою собственную школу. Пригород - чертова ложь. - Закончил он свою мысль. Потушив свою сигарету о горку снега рядом с дверью, Брайан наконец-то постучал. 

Порыв холодного воздуха пронесся мимо него, распыляя крошечные замерзшие снежинки по открытым участкам его кожи. Рыча, Брайан сжал свою ладонь в кулак и постучал в дверь сильнее. 

\- Тут охренительно холодно, пусти меня внутрь! 

Еще один порыв холодного воздуха окутал его, и очередной сгусток холодного мокрого снега залетел ему за шиворот, это заставило Брайана быстрее потянуться в карман за ключами. 

\- Тогда я впускаю себя сам, - проворчал он, вставляя ключ в замок. Дверь открылась, и Брайан вошел внутрь, с силой захлопывая ее за собой. - Боже, ненавижу зиму. 

Кап, кап, кап - капли тающего снега, стекающего с его пальто, эхом разносились по тихому дому. Брайан скинул с себя шерстяное пальто и повесил его рядом с дверью, затем снял свою мокрую обувь и стал тихо пробираться в гостиную. После ослепительного света вечернего солнца, отражающегося в снеге на улице, он едва ли мог увидеть что-либо внутри. Жалюзи опущены, шторы задернуты, все источники света выключены - подобная темнота напомнила ему свой лофт. 

Брайан моргнул, отгоняя от себя депрессию, которую принесла эта мысль, и обошел диван. Он чувствовал, как расширяются его зрачки, привыкая к полу-темному помещению, минуту спустя, он смог определить силуэт своего лучшего друга, растянувшийся на диванных подушках. Тонкое покрывало накинуто поверх тела Майкла, который лежит на боку, крепко сжимая подушку руками. Даже при таком приглушенном свете Брайан мог видеть красную раздраженность вокруг глаз своего друга. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, неряшливые и пушистые, так не похожие на слишком идеальную гелевую прическу, которую Майкл носил в последнее время. Эта мелочь принесла Брайану непонятное облегчение. Свернувшись в крепкий клубок, Майкл выглядел крошечным и уязвимым. 

Брайан вздохнул и сел на пол рядом с диваном, внимательно рассматривая лицо своего спящего друга. 

\- И это все, чем ты занимался? - прошептал он. 

Грудь Майкла поднялась и опустилась с тяжелым вздохом, и его лоб нахмурился. 

\- Ммм... - промямлил он во сне. 

Нежно откидывая челку со лба своего друга, Брайан мягко поцеловал его. Он пробежался пальцами по волосам Майкла и слегка улыбнулся, когда увидел, что тело его друга расслабилось, губы слегка приоткрылись и напряженные складки исчезли с его лба. 

\- Всегда такой упрямый, Майки, - прошептал он. - Всегда рядом, чтобы помочь мне, нравится мне это или нет, но ты совсем не позволяешь мне помочь тебе. 

Осматривая комнату вокруг себя, Брайан пытался найти предупреждающие знаки. Если бы на его месте был Брайан, то Майклу следовало бы искать валяющиеся повсюду пустые бутылки бурбона, крошечные ветки, которые когда-то были покрыты бутонами ганджи, пустые обертки от презервативов и контейнеры с наполовину съеденной тайской едой, портящиеся на кухне. Но это был не он. Это был Майкл. И предупреждающие знаки с Майклом были другие, всегда были другими.

Гостиная не просто была без единого знака химических зависимостей или засаленной еды, она была без единого пятнышка. Даже с его места на полу он мог видеть, что все вокруг было вымыто, все блестело и все вещи были на своих местах. Даже капитан Астро, гордо свисающий с потолка, сверкал словно новый. Своей свободной рукой Брайан провел по ковру, ощущая его мягкость и чистоту. Майкл пропылесосил. Он возможно даже использовал чистящий пар. На кофейном столике все пульты управления лежали идеальными рядами. 

Наконец-то, взгляд Брайан опустился на стопку бумаг, скинутых в центр стола. На вершине стопки лежала ручка, которая выглядела более дорогой, чем те, которыми он подписывал контракты в Киннетике. Он потянулся за ней и взял в свою руку, чувствуя прохладный гладкий металл между своими пальцами. Эта ручка принадлежала Бену, или возможно Бен подарил ее Майклу в качестве подарка на праздник, или на юбилей, или еще по какой-то непонятной причине, которую придумывали люди, чтобы сделать своему партнеру подарок. 

Брайан бросил ручку на бумаги, подавляя желание сломать ее надвое, давить на нее ногой до тех пор, пока она не растечется своей масляной черной кровью по всем идеально чистым коврам. 

\- Брайан? - прошептал Майкла. 

Поворачиваясь лицом к своему другу, Брайан снова провел ладонью по его волосам. 

\- Привет, Майки. 

Майкл моргнул: его глаза никак не могли полностью открыться. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ты не выходил со мной поиграть, поэтому мне пришлось прийти, чтобы взять тебя с собой, - улыбаясь, мягко ответил Брайан. 

Майкл застонал и закрыл свои глаза.

\- Я устал.

Переводя язык за щеку, Брайан кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Но ты не можешь спать вечно. 

Со все еще закрытыми глазами Майкл сжал подушку сильнее. 

\- Я знаю. Я прекрасно это знаю.

Доставая косяк из кармана, Брайан потряс белой скрученной бумагой перед носом Майкла.

\- У меня есть что-то, что поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше, - сказал он. 

Глаза Майкла снова открылись, теперь уже фокусируя свое внимание на косяке. Он молча на него смотрел, и только его глаза выдавали внутреннюю борьбу между тем, чтобы снова лечь спать или поддаться желаниям своего друга. 

"К счастью для меня," - подумал Брайан, когда Майкл со стоном сел на диване. "Он всегда делает выбор в мою пользу." 

\- Хорошо, но это точно должно быть лучше, - промямлил Майкл. Он провел своей ладонью по волосам, зевая. 

Брайан улыбнулся и сел на диван рядом со своим другом, закидывая свою левую руку на плечи Майкла. 

\- Для тебя только самое лучшее, - просто ответил он. 

Майкл не улыбнулся и не посмотрел на него, но прильнул к нему, кивая. 

Держа косяк между пальцами, Брайан прикоснулся им к губам Майкла. Они были мягкими, полными и слегка влажными, и когда они приоткрылись, чтобы вобрать в себя косяк, они коснулись его кончиков пальцев, что послало острую волну желания вниз по его спине. Брайан дернул свою руку назад и потер свои пальцы вместе. 

Три недели. Прошло три с недели с тех пор, как он трахался, делал минет или ему делали минет. Три недели с тех пор, как он вернулся из Нью-Йорка. Черт, он бы уже с радостью принял член в свою задницу, если бы ему кто-нибудь предложил. Хотя нет, подумал он со вздохом и вытащил зажигалку из кармана. Он зажег ее легким движением, и крошечное пламя на конце косяка кидало тени на усталое лицо Майкла. Нет, он не позволит кому-нибудь себя трахнуть, и не позволит себе трахнуть кого-нибудь. Еще не время. Это не чувствовалось правильным. Пока нет. 

Но сейчас воздержание стало давать о себе знать. И хотя прошли годы с тех пор, как он позволил себе почувствовать это: знакомое, запрещенное удовольствие от маленьких прикосновений и поцелуев, которые позволял ему Майкл иногда больше, чем было позволительно, снова манило его. 

Майкл выдохнул облако дыма с кашлем, напряжение медленно ушло из его плечей. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, передавая косяк Брайану. 

Брайан взял его, сделал одну затяжку и наполнил свои легкие до невозможности, держа дым внутри, пока не почувствовал, что его легкие кричат от нехватки кислорода. Он выдохнул серию дымных колец, аккуратно выдувая каждое. 

\- Я до сих пор не могу этого делать, - промямлил Майкл, когда взял косяк из пальцев Брайана. 

\- Нужна практика, - выдавил Брайан, кашляя остатки дыма. - Ты должен хорошо владеть своим ртом. 

Майкл выдохнул очередное облако дыма. 

\- Что ж, пока никто не жаловался. 

Затем он снова сделал затяжку, его красные губы втягивали в себя белую бумагу, а огонек сигареты ярко горел в темной комнате. 

Брайан наблюдал, позволяя Майклу выкурить большую часть косяка. Ему он был нужен не так сильно, как Майклу. К тому же, когда он курил травку, его либидо тут же просыпалось и становилось голодным, а в данный момент он старался этого избегать, так же, как и порно, Бабилона, и даже собственных реклам по телевизору, каждая из которых была наполнена горячими мужчинами, которых он выбирал собственноручно.

\- Знаешь, что самое ужасное во всем этом? - спросил Майкл, протягивая четверть косяка. 

Брайан искоса посмотрел на своего друга, докуривая остатки.

\- Что? - спросил он в ответ голосом грубым от дыма. Он приготовился к чему-то депрессивному, жалкому или мрачному.

Кидая на него взгляд, Майкл нахмурился. 

\- Я хочу секса. 

Брайан долго смотрел на Майкла, потом разразился хохотом. Он попытался его заглушить, но смешки все равно покидали его горло, поэтому ему пришлось закрыть свое лицо руками, чтобы хоть как-то его проконтролировать. 

\- Что?! - возмутился Майкл, шлепая Брайана по руке. - Это серьезная проблема. 

Опуская свои руки и делая глубокий вздох, Брайан сомкнул свои губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. 

\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. 

\- Нет, не знаешь, - сказал Майкл, кривя свой рот. - Ты можешь пойти и найти себе, кого хочешь. Мне же нужно ждать год. Год! 

Уголки губ Брайан дернулись, и он затушил остатки косяка о пепельницу, делая глубокие вдохи, чтобы снова не засмеяться. 

\- Мой член засохнет и отпадет! - сказа Майкл голосом, наполненным искренней эмоцией. 

Фыркая, Брайан снова закрыл лицо рукой, смешки вырывались из его груди. 

\- Он станет гнить, сохнуть, а потом возьмет и отпадет. И мне придется обращаться к массажу простаты, чтобы достичь оргазма, - продолжил Майкл, недовольно стоная. 

Опуская свою руку, Брайан улыбнулся Майклу и потянул его к себе ближе, затем положил руку ему на плечо. 

\- Если это произойдет, то я с радостью прослежу за массажем. 

Майкл повернул свою голову, чтобы бросить на Брайана сердитый взгляд, но он смог продержаться лишь секунду. Как только их глаза встретились, губы Майкла растянулись в улыбке, и он опустил свою голову вниз. 

\- Как будто ты знаешь, что это такое. Ты никогда не был без секса дольше недели. 

\- Был, - сказал Брайан и почувствовал, как дернулся его член при этих слова. 

\- Да, когда ты был девственником, - пробубнил Майкл. Он положил свою голову на плечо Брайана и вздохнул. 

\- Тебе просто надо снять напряжение. Ты позволишь мне тебя куда-нибудь вывести? - спросил Брайан, не исправляя предположение Майкла. Только потому что маленький блондинистый мальчик затрахал ему мозг до того, что он не может даже минет принять без того, чтобы не чувствовать себя... странно... еще не означает что он хочет, чтобы остальные знали об этом. Особенно Майкл. 

\- Зачем? Чтобы я смотрел, как ты идешь в заднюю комнату и трахаешься? - промямлил Майкл с опущенной головой. 

Брайан нахмурился, смешки в его горле моментально растворились.

\- Я говорю обо мне и тебе, ужине, затем танцах на всю ночь. И это все. 

Майкл поднял свою голову и молча посмотрел на Брайана. 

\- Давай, Майки, - прошептал Брайан, потирая своей щекой щеку Майкла. - Потанцуй со мной. 

Майкл вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Мое время вышло, да? Ты будешь доставать меня, пока я не сдамся? 

\- Угу, - ответил Брайан, целуя Майкла в щеку. - Ну, что? Ты пойдешь переодеваться или мне нужно самому тебя одеть? 

Майкл аккуратно оттолкнул Брайана, маленькая улыбка появилась на его губах, а затем снова исчезла. 

\- Хорошо. Но когда я скажу, что хочу домой, мы уйдем. 

Кладя ладонь Майкла в свою, Брайан сжал ее.

\- Идет, - подтвердил он. 

Закатывая свои глаза, Майкл встал. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Но мне сперва нужно в душ.

Он стал подниматься по лестнице, по пути стягивая с себя футболку. Брайан с жадностью смотрел на гладкую кожу его спины, пока она не исчезла из виду. Он вздохнул и покачал головой, вставая и следуя за своим другом наверх. 

\- Что ж, тогда поторопись, потому что я умираю от голода, - крикнул он в спальню, замирая в дверном проеме. 

Майкл зашел в ванную комнату, оставив приоткрытой дверь, поэтому Брайан легко мог уловить звук включенного душа. Он зашел в спальню, рассматривая идеально заправленную кровать своего лучшего друга. Кровать, которую он делил со своим мужем. Кровать, стоявшую перед ним, с идеально уложенными подушками, нетронутым и чистым покрывалом. Брайан скользнул взглядом по прикроватным столикам, сразу же найдя сторону Майкла по его цветному будильнику и стопки комиксов. И рядом с ними стояла рамка с фотографией, на которой было лицо Бена. 

\- Мудак, - пробормотал Брайан, садясь на край кровати, проводя ладонями по покрывалу, специально его сминая. Он потянулся за фотографией, чтобы еще больше направить на нее свой недовольный взгляд, и замер, когда увидел, что стояло за ней. 

В элегантной серебряной рамке было фото, сделанное много лет назад. Его рука лежит на плечах Майкла, их лица наполнены светом и улыбками. Голова Майкла наклонена в его сторону, они оба стоят в гостиной Дебби и за ними видно леопардовый плед и безвкусные обои. Брайан толкнул фото с Беном лицевой стороной на стол и поднял серебряную рамку. В ней они оба смотрели на камеру, но глаза Майкла были немного скошены в сторону Брайана. 

\- _Когда ты перестал на меня смотреть?_ \- пробормотал Брайан, чувствуя тупую боль в своей груди. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел фото со свадьбы, висящее не стене: Майкл и Бен стоят обнявшись, улыбаются, светятся, словно им не нужен никто, кроме друг друга. Он опустил глаза на фото в своих руках. Он помнил тот вечер. Это было много лет назад, до Бена, до Джастина, до того, как они выросли и изменились, им тогда было по двадцать пять, и он был единственным, кто нужен был Майклу. 

\- Я не собираюсь идти в столовую, - сказал Майкл, выходя из душа. 

Брайан быстро поставил фото на место, прежде чем резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Майкла. Голова его друга была обмотана большим полотенцем, которым он очень тщательно вытирал свои мокрые волосы. Другое полотенце свободно висело на его талии, спускаясь на его пупок и открывая начало дорожки темных волос, которая дразнила задворки сознания Брайана своей наивной сексуальностью. 

\- Мы можем заказать еду на дом, - сказал Брайан, прочистив свое горло и поднимая глаза на лицо Майкла. 

\- Пиццу? - спросил Майкл, смотря на Брайана и позволяя полотенцу для волос упасть ему на плечи. 

Брайан почувствовал, как уголки его губ расплылись в улыбке. Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к своему другу, пропуская его мокрые волосы через свои пальцы, укладывая их на место. 

\- Так лучше, - сказал он. 

Майкл сморщил свой нос. 

\- Да-да, я знаю, что у меня на голове непонятно что. 

\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся Брайан. - Это выглядит лучше, чем то, что было похоже шлем. 

Майкл зарделся: розовый цвет расцвел на его щеках и спустился вниз по шее. 

\- Бен считал, что я выглядел мило.

Ухмылка Брайана исчезла так же, как и его возбуждение. Он опустил свою руку и кивнул.

\- Его здесь нет, поэтому его плохой вкус не должен на тебя влиять. 

Майкл закатил глаза и прошел мимо Брайана к платяному шкафу, доставая оттуда джинсы и футболку. 

\- Я думал, что ты пришел сюда, чтобы меня развеселить. 

\- Когда я сказал нечто подобное? - спросил Брайан, наблюдая за тем, как Майкл бросил полотенце на пол и наклонился, чтобы надеть нижнее белье. Он сжал свои губы и затем увел свой взгляд в сторону, его член снова запульсировал и жар пробежал по всему его телу. - Мне просто стало скучно. 

Фыркая, Майкл повернулся и натянул на себя джинсы. 

\- Не переживай, я никому не скажу, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, если ты поможешь мне убедить всех, что со мной все в порядке. Особенно ма. 

Снова смотря на Майкла, Брайан почувствовал, как жар в его нижних регионах успокоился, когда его друг надел на себя футболку. 

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Деб меня послушает? 

Майкл пожал плечами и посмотрел в зеркало, чтобы увидеть, что Брайан сделал с его волосами. Он притормозил, затем потянулся, чтобы немного их примять прежде, чем встретиться в зеркале взглядом с Брайаном. 

\- Скорее всего нет. Но ты можешь стать тем, кто будет забирать на себя ее внимание, - он снова замолчал, затем повернулся и посмотрел Брайану в глаза. Его лицо немного дернулось, но все-таки он продолжил. - Она о тебе тоже беспокоится. 

Брайан приподнял одну бровь и пересек комнату, чтобы подойти к Майклу и снова провести пальцами по его волосам, укладывая черные пряди, как надо. Он ухмыльнулся, когда был удовлетворен результатом, затем провел свои руками по бокам Майкла и сжал его за талию. 

\- Значит мне надо выглядеть очень жалко, чтобы она позабыла о том, что хотела приставать к тебе? 

С заботой во взгляде Майкл поднял ладонь, чтобы кончиками пальцев провести по лицу Брайана.

\- Бен вернется. 

Передвигая язык за щеку, Брайан отвел взгляд. Остаток предложения Майкла повис в воздухе, недоговоренный. _А Джастин нет._

\- Тебе позволено скорбеть, - сказал мягко Майкл. 

Снова смотря на своего лучшего друга, Брайан передернул плечами. 

\- Ты прекрасно справляешься с этой частью за нас двоих. А сейчас закажи чертову пиццу. Я голодный. 

Майкл долго молча смотрел ему в глаза, пока желудок Брайана не стянуло в узел, и его дыхание не стало прерывистым, а сердце стало учащенно биться. Но он не мог отвести свой взгляд. Глаза Майкла, теплые и карие, всегда пленяли его, особенно в те моменты, когда он хотел быть пойманным меньше всего. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Майкл, наклоняясь и целуя Брайана в щеку. 

Брайан закрыл свои глаза, чувствуя теплоту губ Майкла, и тот комфорт, который принес ему этот поцелуй. Когда он открыл свои глаза, Майкл улыбнулся, маленькой, грустной улыбкой, и Брайан вернул ее. 

\- Если ты меня любишь, то закажешь пиццу без пепперони на ней. 

Майкл засмеялся, и его улыбка задержалась, пока на секунду он не выглядел искренне счастливым. 

\- Я не настолько сильно тебя люблю, - сказал он. Он зашел за спину Брайана и сильно шлепнул его по заднице, затем повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты. 

Проглатывая стон, Брайан с недовольством во взгляде смотрел, как уходит Майкл. Он потянулся вниз, чтобы сжать свой член в штанах, немного оттягивая их, чтобы дать место его пульсирующей эрекции. Затем с глубоким выдохом он последовал вниз за Майклом по лестнице, пытаясь думать о пицце, а не о сексе, или минете, или мастурбации. Его попытка была не особо успешной. 

 

***

\- О боже мой, - заверещал Эммет, кидаясь с объятиями на Майкла. 

Брайан откинулся на барную стойку и кивнул бармену, который незамедлительно налил ему стакан Бима. 

\- Еще и пиво, - сказа он, кивая головой в сторону Майкла. 

\- Мы думали, что никогда тебя больше не увидим! - пожурил Эммет Майкла, держа того на расстоянии вытянутой руки. - Где ты был? 

Майкл пожал плечами и беспомощно улыбнулся своему другу. 

\- Что ж, это неважно, ведь сейчас ты здесь, - сказал Тед, похлопывая Майкла по спине. Он скользнул взглядом по Брайану и улыбнулся. - Мы все о тебе волновались. 

Брайан закатил свои глаза и передал Майклу его пиво. Владение клубом давало свои преимущества. Бесплатная выпивка для него и его лучшего друга было одним из них. 

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Майкл, беря холодную бутылку из рук Брайана и поднося ее к своим губам. Капля воды пробежала по всей бутылке и упала на открытую шею Майкла, медленно по ней скользя. Цветные огни светили в цвет пульсирующему биту музыки, окрашивая его кожу в синий, красный и золотой цвет. 

Глаза Брайан зафиксировались на капле, и он облизал свои губы. Прошло три недели с тех пор, как он чувствовал на языке пот другого мужчины. Он оторвал свой взгляд от горла Майкла только, чтобы найти внимательно изучающего его Эммета. 

\- Что на счет тебя? - спросил Эммет, мешая свой Космо в бокале.

Брайан передернул плечами. 

\- Что на счет меня? 

Эммет только фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Не бери в голову, я уверен, что ты заботишься о всех своих нуждах. Нам не стоит беспокоиться, не так ли? 

\- Ух, ты, какие мы знаем слова, Ханникат, - ответил Брайан, залпом выпивая свою порцию бурбона. - Я и не знал, что твой словарь шире, чем "хочешь, я тебя оседлаю". 

Тед похлопал Эммета по руке, кидая в сторону Брайана недовольный взгляд. 

\- Ну-ну, давайте не будем ругаться. 

Майкл подтолкнул Брайана и облокотился на стойку рядом с ним.

\- Будь милым, - сказа он. 

Брайан закатил глаза, но прикусил свой язык. Тет-а-тет с Эмметом возможно смог бы отвлечь его от желания и эмоций хоть ненадолго, но расстраивать Майкла не входило в его планы. 

\- Конечно, дорогой, - протянул он, ставя свой стакан на стойку, чтобы бармен снова его наполнил. 

\- Так здорова снова видеть тебя, детка, - сказал Эммет, улыбаясь Майклу. - Еще один день и я бы появился с пирогом из пекана у тебя на пороге. 

Майкл улыбнулся, в то время как Брайан наблюдал за ним боковым зрением и выпивал порцию. Брайан знал все улыбки Майкла, как настоящие, так и неискренние. Эта не была настоящей. 

\- Это бы не помогло, - сказал Майкл. - Возможно, если бы ты принес вишневый пирог. 

Эммет рассмеялся и поцеловал Майкла в щеку. 

\- Все, что захочешь, детка. 

Брайан опустил свой пустой стакан и обнял Майкла за талию. 

\- Но ты к нему не пришел, это сделал я. Что означает, что первый танец за мной. 

Он ухмыльнулся и потянул Майкла на танцпол, музыкальный бит наполнил все его тело. 

Отдавая Эммету свою наполовину пустую бутылку, Майкл позволил Брайану потянуть себя, слегка улыбаясь. 

\- Я собирался напиться в стельку, - прокричал он сквозь громкую музыку. 

\- Ну, а я пытаюсь потанцевать с тобой, - ответил Брайан, таща Майкла в центр зала. 

Окруженный танцующими телами, мужчинами в обтягивающих одеждах (или вообще без одежды), которые потели и терлись друг о друга, чувствуя запах желания и гормонов в воздухе, Брайан впервые за целый день почувствовал себя комфортно. Желание в его теле на миг усилилось, затем отступило, насытившись обещанием секса вокруг него. Он притянул тело Майкла к своему и обнял его за плечи, покачиваясь вместе с ним в такт музыке. 

\- Давай Майки, потряси своими важными частями. 

Майкл засмеялся, на его лице появилась настоящая улыбка. Затем он обвил руками шею Брайана, как они делали каждый раз, когда танцевали вместе еще подростками. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он. 

\- За то, что вытащил тебя из твоей депрессивной маленькой темницы? - спросил Брайан, улыбаясь Майклу и наклоняя голову, чтобы их глаза могли встретиться.

\- Я в любом случае завтра собирался тебе звонить, - ответил Майкл, закатывая глаза. - И это не темница. 

\- По мне так выглядела, как она, - сказал Брайан. - К счастью для тебя, у меня есть ключ, - продолжил он, имея в виду как ключ от дома, так и нечто большее. 

\- Мне нужно было побыть одному. Чтобы подумать, - недовольно ответил Майкл. - В этом нет ничего страшного. 

\- Есть, если все, что ты делаешь - это хандришь, - ответил Брайан, сталкивая свой лоб со лбом Майкла. 

\- Я не просто хандрил, - ответил Майкл и высунул свой язык. 

Брайан облизал свои губы, уставясь на мягкий, мокрый, розовый язык Майкла, снова ощущая как запульсировала его эрекция. Он стал уже наклонять голову, зафиксировав взгляд на губах Майкла, когда кто-то позади него прислонился к его спине и стал о нее тереться. 

Волна желания пробежала по спине Брайана, и он оторвал свой взгляд от губ Майкла, чтобы посмотреть, кто его отвлек. Явно кто-то новый, так как его он еще не видел: с мускулистыми руками и видимым прессом, и влажными, красными губами, которые манили его своим цветом. 

\- Привет, - сказа мужчина, прислоняясь к нему еще ближе. 

Чувствуя, как запульсировал его член, Брайан ухмыльнулся и повернулся к незнакомцу лицом. 

\- Привет, - ответил он. 

Затем мужчина потянулся к нему и прислонил свою ладонь к члену Брайана, поглаживая его через джинсы. 

Жар, который уже принимал неимоверные обороты, внезапно испарился, и Брайан почувствовал, как ледяная дрожь пробежала по всему его телу. И затем на сцену вышло чувство вины. Его сердце внезапно сжала невидимая рука, и Брайан сделал шаг назад. 

\- Отъебись, - сказал он. 

\- Пошел на хуй, - резко ответил мужчина, смотря на него с издевкой, и затем отправился на поиски кого-то более заинтересованного. 

Делая глубокий вдох, Брайан повернулся лицом к Майклу. Он подумал, что не обязан придумывать какое-либо оправдание. Он все-таки пообещал не ходить в заднюю комнату. Но когда их глаза встретились, то Брайан знал, что Майкл уже обо всем догадался. И в эту минуту Брайан понял, что его это охренительно взбесило, потому что он сам не мог ничего понять. 

Слегка наклонив голову, карие глаза с нежностью смотрели на него, проникая через его одежду и его кожу в самое сердце, которое билось слишком часто эти несколько дней. 

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? 

\- Сказал что? - спросил Брайан, снова опуская свои руки на плечи Майкла. - Что я больше не трахаю напористых боттомов? 

Он задрожал, холод снова побежал по его венам. 

Майкл покачал головой и выдохнул.

\- Да. Именно это я и имел в виду.

\- Я так и думал, - ответил Брайан. 

Он наклонил свою голову и прикоснулся своими губами к губам Майкла, чувствуя как тепло тела Майкла проникает через одежду прямо ему под кожу. Он снова задрожал, когда поцелуй прекратился. 

\- Тебе холодно? - спросил Майкл с беспокойством в голосе и обнял Брайана за плечи. 

\- Тут практически девяносто градусов, как мне может быть холодно? - спросил Брайан, прислоняя свой лоб ко лбу Майкла. 

Майкл ничего не сказал, но он посмотрел на Брайана взглядом, в котором ясно читалось "ты меня не проведешь". 

\- Не волнуйся за меня, Майки, - сказал Брайан, бросая в сторону своего друга беглую улыбку. - Беспокойство в Бабилоне запрещено.

\- О, это одно из правил владельца клуба? - улыбаясь, спросил Майкл.

\- С этого момента - да, - ответил ему Брайан. 

Он наклонил свою голову, чтобы снова поцеловать Майкла. Секунду спустя, он почувствовал, как еще больше тепла возвратилось в его тело. Мурашки прекратились. Но его член снова налился кровью.


	7. Ноябрь, 1984

_Брайан открыл глаза, чувствуя, как быстро бьется его сердце. Все его тело было покрыто потом. Сделав глубокий вдох и сжав пальцами простыни, он сумел сфокусировать свой взгляд на комнате. Он сел, пытаясь наклониться вперед, но, хрипя, упал назад. Брайан зарычал и схватил тяжелую вещь, которая мешала его движению, резко повернул голову в сторону и уставился горящими глазами вперед._

_На подушке рядом с ним лежало умиротворенное, спящее лицо Майкла, левая рука которого была перекинута через грудь Брайана, словно пытаясь приблизить его._

_Расслабляя свои мышцы, Брайан опустился на матрас и сделал глубокий вдох. Он закрыл свои глаза и позволил тишине теплой и уютной комнаты накрыть его. Часы Майкла тихо тикали. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел серое небо за окном, и ощутил, как по его коже бегут мурашки. Он повернулся лицом к своему другу и положил руку на талию Майкла._

_Один мягкий вдох покинул губы Майкла, и его рука сжала грудь Брайана, придвигая того еще ближе._

_\- Ммм... - промямлил он тихо._

_Брайан смотрел на лицо Майкла, на его полные, красные губы, вспоминая поцелуй, который они разделили прошлой ночью. Он невольно облизал свои губы и быстро взглянул на закрытые глаза Майкла. Его длинные, темные ресницы подрагивали во сне._

_Брайан стал придвигаться к своему другу, пока их тела полностью не соприкасались. Затем он положил одну из своих ног между ногами Майкла: их голые ноги переплетались под теплым одеялом. Он внимательно смотрел на лицо, лежащее так близко, ожидая, когда его друг проснется от движений. Когда ровное дыхание Майкла продолжилось, Брайан снова подвинулся. Медленно, чтобы не разбудить его, Брайан передвинулся на матрасе, пристраивая свою голову под подбородок Майкла и кладя ее ему на грудь._

_Уткнувшись лицом в износившуюся фланелевую пижаму, Брайан почувствовал, как стало успокаиваться его сердцебиение. Его пальцы сжали бока Майкла, и он глубоко и ровно вдохнул, позволяя запаху другого мальчика наполнить его легкие. Запах только что постиранного белья и теплой кожи, а так же легкая примесь душицы окутали все его тело._

_Он сумел наконец вспомнить, как появился вчера вечером на пороге дома Майкла. Он также вспомнил, почему он это сделал. И хотя ему удалось убежать, кошмары преследовали его: догоняя его во снах, огромная, темная тень схватила его за ногу, вытащила из кровати и потащила вниз по лестнице, пока он кричал._

_\- Нет, - прошипел он, сильнее прижимая свое лицо к груди Майкла. Он мог чувствовать его, это черное облако, которое обволакивало его, собираясь в углах комнаты, набирая свои силы, чтобы снова его атаковать. Он потряс свой головой, пытаясь вытеснить неприятные образы из своего разума. - Всего лишь кошмар. Не реальность._

_Очередной мягкий шепот, и рука Майкла пробежала по спине Брайана вниз и вверх: его теплая ладонь разносила успокаивающее тепло по телу Брайана. Грудь поднималась и опускалась в очередном умиротворенном вдохе и выдохе, а ладонь неосознанно сжимала голую спину Брайана, пока Майкл спал._

_Черное облака в углу зарычало и испарилось, и Брайан схватился за Майкла, чувствуя, как ужас покидает его тело. Монстер из его кошмаров не был настоящим. Он не мог причинить ему боль. А настоящего монстра тут не было. По крайней мере не сейчас. Не в этот раз. Он был в безопасности._

_В тишине комнаты раздался тихий всхлип, и Брайан ощутил, что его глаза застилают слезы. Боль в его ребрах вернулась, как только исчез его кошмар, пульсируя в ужасном, знакомом ритме. Он прижался к груди Майкла, глубоко дыша, растворяясь в теплоте руки вокруг себя, в мягком покрывале и в их переплетенных ногах._

_"Безопасность", - подумал он. Вытирая свои слезы о пижаму Майкла, он задрожал и схватился за своего друга. "Вот значит, что это такое."_

_Прошло время, и Брайан понял, что снова проваливается в сон. Теплое, уютное, туманное облако окутало его разум, и его глаза плотно закрылись. С помощью руки Майкла, которая все еще оберегающе его обнимала, даже боль в ребрах исчезла._

_Когда дверь открылась, Брайан приоткрыл один глаз. Деббби не выбросит его на улицу, подумал он. Она возможно пожурит его за то, что он так поздно пришел, но она не отошлет его домой._

_Но Дебби не была человеком, стоявшим в дверях, смотря на них с приподнятой бровью и ухмылкой на красивом лице._

_\- Ты должно быть Брайан, - прошептал мужчина, облокачиваясь на дверную раму с заметной непринужденностью._

_Брайан напрягся, сильнее сжимая Майкла. Открыв оба глаза, он посмотрел на мужчину. Его сердце стало снова набирать обороты, стуча все быстрее и быстрее._

_\- Отвали, - прорычал он, каждый мускул в его теле был натянут как стрела._

_Мужчина рассмеялся и покачал головой._

_\- Майкл крепко спит. - Он кивнул в сторону прихожей. - Единственная вещь, которая сможет его разбудить, - это домашние французские тосты._

_Брайан нахмурился и сузил свои глаза. Он наклонил свое лицо к груди Майкла и пожелал, чтобы мужчина исчез, ушел и оставил их одних. Он не может его забрать. Он не может. Он никуда не пойдет._

_\- И я бы не отказался от помощника, - сказал мужчина спокойным голосом. - Как ты думаешь, сможешь мне помочь?_

_Брайан засомневался, но все же поднял свою голову. Он молча смотрел на мужчину, внимательно разглядывая его темные волосы, дизайнерские джинсы и плотно облегающую рубашку._

_\- Возможно, - наконец произнес он. Разве он не собирался отправить его назад?_

_\- Тогда пойдем, - сказал мужчина, оставляя дверь открытой, пока сам спускался по ступеням вниз. Звук его шагов становился все тише._

_Брайан вздохнул, прижимаясь лицом к груди Майкла последний раз, прежде, чем встать. Майкл дернулся и застонал, перекатываясь во сне и надувая губы, но не проснулся._

_Поднимая с пола свою разорванную рубашку, Брайан надел ее на себя через голову, жмурясь от острой боли в его ребрах. Затем он последовал за мужчиной вниз, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь._

_Мужчина стоял на кухне в розовом переднике Дебби. Он напевал песню, идущую по радио, и разбивал яйца в миску. Брайан медленно приблизился к нему и сперва скользнул взглядом по босым ногам мужчины, затем по его длинным ногам, мускулистым рукам, широкому подбородку и мягким, красивым чертам лица._

_\- Взбей это, - сказал мужчина, протягивая Брайану миску и венчик. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Брайан взял ее и, морща нос, начал неуверенно взбивать яйца. - Я дядя Майкла, Вик Грасси._

_Широко расставив локти и крепко держа в руках металлический венчик, Брайан перемешивал яйца с серьезным выражением лица. Он взглянул на мужчину и кивнул._

_\- Он как-то упомянул вас._

_Вик засмеялся._

_\- Он говорит о тебе постоянно._

_Жар пробежался по щекам и шеи Брайана, и он опустил свою голову вниз, взбивая яйца быстрее. Брайан Кинни не краснеет, подумал он. Брайан Кинни Не Краснеет._

_\- Мы друзья, - ответил он._

_\- Знаю, - сказал Вик, вытаскивая железную сковороду и ставя ее на плиту. - Я о тебе наслышан._

_Губы Брайана сложились в улыбку помимо его воли, он передал миску Вику, когда тот за ней потянулся._

_\- Я приехал из Нью-Йорка, - сказал Вик, мокая куски хлеба в яйца и затем бросая их на раскаленную сковороду._

_Брайан вытащил стул из-за стола и оседлал его, складывая на спинке свои худые руки и опуская на них подбородок._

_\- Вы живете в Нью-Йорке? - спросил он, приподнимая бровь в интересе._

_\- Да, жаль, что я не могу бывать дома чаще, но я довольно-таки занят, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Брайна и перевернул кусок хлеба, - поэтому я был рад услышать, что у Майкла появился человек, который за ним присматривает._

_Брайан засунул язык под щеку. "Это он за мной присматривает,"- не произнес он вслух._

_\- Дети в школе к нему пристают, - уточнил Вик, продолжая готовить._

_\- Иногда, - подтвердил Брайан._

_Вик смотрел на шипящий хлеб, словно его взгляд был к нему прикован._

_\- Майкл - другой, - произнес он осторожным голосом. - А людям это не нравится._

_Брайан нахмурился, сжимая пальцы на ногах и упираясь ими в пол._

_\- Кого волнует, что нравится людям? - спросил он в ответ._

_Вик рассмеялся легким, красивым смехом и посмотрел на Брайана._

_\- Мне нравится твое отношение, парень._

_Гримаса исчезла с его лица, и Брайан снова посмотрел на Вика с интересом._

_\- Ты тоже другой, - сказал он голосом полным дерзости, словно бросая вызов и ожидая, чтобы тот его опроверг._

_С улыбкой, которая поразила Брайана своей честностью, Вик пожал плечами._

_\- Что ж, это правда. И, слава Богу, за это._

_Удивленный и в какой-то степени сбитый с толку данным ответом, Брайан наблюдал, как мужчина складывает в стопку готовые французские тосты и посыпает их сахаром._

_\- Где Дебби? - наконец спросил он._

_\- Сестра на работе, как и всегда, - ответил Вик со вздохом. - Ты счастливчик, что тебя нашел я, а не она, иначе тебя ожидала бы лекция о безопасном сексе и никаких французских тостов. - Он ухмыльнулся Брайану, а в глазах плясали чертенята._

_Брайан снова покраснел, и в этот раз он знал, что не сможет этого скрыть._

_\- Мы не трахались! - сказал он, и его сердцебиение снова участилось. - Я ни какой-то чертов гомик! - прокричал он громче, чем ему того бы хотелось._

_Вик ровно на него посмотрел, ожидая, когда цвет его лица вернется в норму и спадет эхо его крика._

_\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - но ты должен знать, что я гомик._

_С широко открытыми глазами Брайан, совершенно лишенный дара речи, уставился на мужчину перед собой._

_\- Что? - наконец прохрипел он._

_\- Что ж, гомик звучит немного грубо, но что я могу сказать? Я отлично смотрюсь в розовом. - подмигнул ему Вик, расправляя юбку розового передника._

_И внезапно его гнев показался таким жалким, таким детским, что Брайан засмеялся, расслабляясь на стуле. Его разум наполнился вопросами, которые он никогда до этого момента не мог сформулировать. Тут же Брайан услышал звук кого-то, спускающегося вниз по лестнице._

_\- Утро, - пробормотал Майкл, когда присоединился к ним на кухне. Он переоделся в мешковатые штаны и футболку с Бэтменом, что было не намного лучше, чем фланелевая пижама, подумал Брайан, но в этом и был весь Майкл._

_\- Видишь? Я же сказал, что французские тосты его разбудят, - сказал Вик, ухмыляясь._

_Брайан наблюдал, как Майкл подошел к Вику, поднялся на носочки и поцеловал его в щеку._

_\- Спасибо, дядя Вик, - сказал он._

_\- Мхмм, - ответил Вик, - поворачиваясь спиной, чтобы вытащить масло, сироп и апельсиновый сок из холодильника._

_Майкл повернулся и посмотрел на Брайана с беспокойством во взгляде._

_\- Привет, - сказал он._

_\- Привет, - ответил Брайан, не двигаясь._

_Взгляд Майкла сместился на тело Брайана и на его ребра, словно он мог видеть через хлопковую рубашку фиолетово-зеленые синяки._

_\- Хочешь немного аспирина? - спросил он мягким голосом._

_\- Да, - ответил Брайан, снова чувствуя себя в тепле._

_Майкл отвернулся и стал копошиться в выдвижном ящике стола, вытаскивая упаковку аспирина и протягивая ее Брайану. Он открыл свой рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем посмотрел на Вика и закрыл его._

_\- Ты хорошо спал? - наконец спросил он._

_Вик поставил апельсиновый сок и масленку на стол, наблюдая за мальчиками._

_Брайан всухую проглотил две таблетки, ставя упаковку с шумом на стол._

_\- Да, - ответил он._

_Вик улыбнулся и повернулся обратно к плите, собирая последние тосты и выключая конфорку._

_Брайан потянулся и схватил Майкла за пояс штанов, притягивая его ближе. Положив одну руку на шею Майкла, он потянул его вниз и мягко поцеловал его в губы._

_\- Спасибо, Майки, - прошептал он._

_Майкл покраснел и улыбнулся._

_\- Ешьте, пока все не остыло, - сказал Вик, садясь за стол._

_Майкл дернулся и сел на свое место, снова краснея, в то время как Брайан развернул свой стул и пододвинул его ко столу, в сантиметрах от Майкла._

_Наливая апельсиновый сок и кладя себе большую стопку французских тостов, Брайан засунул себе вилку в рот, полную сладкого, покрытого сахаром, теста._

_\- Ммм, - простонал он и продолжил есть._

_\- Когда ты вернешься в город, дядя Вик? - спросил Майкл, с полу-набитым ртом._

_\- Через несколько дней, - ответил Вик._

_\- О, - произнес Майкл, опуская свои плечи. - Так быстро._

_\- Я приеду на Рождество, - сказал Вик, улыбаясь Майклу. - К тому же у тебя есть занятия поинтереснее, чем зависать со своим старым скучным дядей. - Его взгляд остановился на Брайане, и он ухмыльнулся. - Верно?_

_Приподнимая одну бровь, Брайан пожал плечами и засунул еще одну большую вилку, полную еды, себе в рот._

_Майкл взглянул на Брайана, затем на Вика и улыбнулся._

_\- Да._

_\- Когда ты пойдешь домой, Брайан? Я мог бы тебя подвезти, - сказал Вик, накладывая еще тостов на его тарелку, когда та опустела._

_Брайан внимательно рассматривал новую стопку еды, когда его живот заурчал._

_\- Позже, - пробормотал он._

_Улыбка Майкла исчезла, и он посмотрел на Брайана с напряженной гримасой._

_\- Дядя Вик.., - начал говорить он._

_Брайан ударил вилку о стол и кинул в сторону Майкла предупреждающий взгляд: брови нахмурены, а кончики губ опущены вниз._

_\- Я пойду позже, - прорычал он._

_Вик посмотрел сперва на Брайана, затем на Майкла._

_Майкл кивнул, но в его глазах все так же плескалось беспокойство._

_\- Хорошо._

_Вик встал, кладя свою пустую тарелку в раковину._

_\- Вы мальчики заканчивайте, а я уберусь позже. - Он улыбнулся, когда проходил мимо Брайана, затем пересек комнату и поднялся вверх по лестнице._

_\- Он вроде бы ничего, - сказал Брайан, доедая последний кусок сладкого хлеба._

_\- Он очень понимающий, - сказал Майкл, и голос его прервался. - Если бы ты сказал ему..._

_\- Я никому ничего не собираюсь говорить, - прошипел Брайан, толкая от себя пустую тарелку. Он облизал свои губы, ощущая на языке сироп и сахар. - Так же, как и ты._

_Майкла надул свои губы и посмотрел на Брайан своими большими, печальными карими глазами._

_\- Но..._

_\- Я в порядке, - прорычал Брайан. Он повернулся на своем месте и положил ладонь на шею Майкла, сжимая пальцами короткие мягкие волосы на задней части его головы._

_Майкл охнул, когда пальцы вцепились ему в шею._

_\- Но..._

_\- Послушай меня, Майки, - прошептал Брайан, соединяя их лбы вместе. - Ты слушаешь?_

_Майкл кивнул, не отклоняясь. Он положил свои руки на колени Брайана._

_\- Здесь нечего рассказывать. И если бы даже что-то было, никто этого бы не сделал. - Брайан нахмурился и посмотрел в глаза Майкла, их дыхание смешалось и на вкус было, как сахар. - Не смотря ни на что. Хорошо?_

_\- Но что если ты серьезно ранен? - прошептал Майкл, руками сжимая джинсовые колени Брайана._

_Темное облако, которое ему удалось отогнать, снова материализовалось, и его сжимающий холод осел на тело Брайан. Он закрыл глаза и задрожал, когда слова Майкла дошли до него. Затем сделав глубокий вдох, он открыл свои глаза и посмотрел в глаза Майкла._

_\- Я не буду, - прорычал он. Его пальцы потянули волосы Майкла, и он прислонил свою голову еще сильнее к голове Майкла, желая, чтобы их кости растворились, чтобы он мог раствориться в нем, чтобы он мог жить в мягком, теплом теле Майкла, вместо своего._

_\- Хорошо, - прошептал Майкл, проводя руками от колен до бедер Брайана._

_\- Пообещай мне, что никому не расскажешь, - прошипел Брайан. - Пообещай мне._

_Майкл быстро заморгал, его глаза стали блестящими и мокрыми._

_\- Я обещаю, - прошептал он._

_Брайан снова его поцеловал, крепко и грубо, их носы столкнулись вместе, их колени упирались в друг друга, их пальцы давили в плоть друг друга, пока там не образовались синяки. На комнату опустилась тишина, пока они цеплялись друг за друга, скрепляя договор._

_Когда легкие стали нуждаться в воздухе, Брайан наконец отодвинулся, практически задыхаясь. Майкл часто-часто дышал. Их лбы были помечены красной дугой, а губы были опухшими и мокрыми._

_"Слишком важно", - подумал Брайан. - "Невыносимо, слишком важно!" Он сделал глубокий вдох и ухмыльнулся своей обычной, удобной ухмылкой._

_\- Так что, твой дядя действительно гомик (в англ. варианте fairy - фея; жарг. гомик)?_

_Майкл покраснел, затем улыбнулся, когда увидел легкую ухмылку на лице Брайана._

_\- Да, - сказал он. Его ладони расслабились на бедрах Брайана, опускаясь по ногам, покрытыми джинсами. - Так же, как и Тинкербелл._

_Брайан фыркнул и убрал руки с тела Майкла._

_\- Дисней? - он покачал головой и цыкнул. - Майки, ты такой жалкий._

_Улыбка Майкла погасла, затем снова появилась._

_\- Значит и ты тоже, раз знаешь, кого я имею в виду._

_Брайан кивнул._

_\- Туше, Майки. Туше. - Он встал и потянул свое длинное тело, хмурясь. Аспирин начал снижать его боль._

_\- Хочешь пойти почитать комиксы?_

_\- Хорошо, - сказал Майкл с улыбкой. Хотя беспокойство в его глазах никуда не исчезло._

_Они побежали по ступеням, перескакивая через две, оставляя позади себя грязные тарелки и мрачные мысли, чтобы очистить их позже._


	8. Март, 2005 (часть 1)

Теодор Шмидт был обычным мужчиной с непритязательным вкусом. Долгие годы он пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы стать другим: более смелым, сильным, сексуальным мужчиной. Он прошел через многое: ненависть к самому себе, кому, пристрастие к наркотикам - у него было неудачных романов больше, чем ему хотелось бы помнить. Он так долго был несчастным и полным сожалений, что только сейчас он стал наконец-то учиться быть счастливым.

Он подпевал Баркаролле (из оперы "Сказки Гоффмана", которая была на данный момент его любимой и которую он постоянно слушал на своем розовом айподе, что подарил ему Эммет на Рождество) и наблюдал за тем, как Майкл подходит к их столику. "Первый урок счастья, - подумал он, - это, чтобы под рукой всегда была хорошая опера".

\- Привет Тедди, - сказал Майкл, улыбаясь, затем поцеловал его в щеку и сел напротив. Он неуверенно поправил свою футболку и осмотрелся. - Я никогда еще здесь не был.

Тед выключил свой айпод и аккуратно обмотал вокруг него длинный провод наушника, прежде чем положить его в сумку, которая тоже была подарком от Эммета ("Конечно это не дамская сумочка, Тедди. Это настоящая мужская сумка!").

\- Здесь прекрасный кофе, - ответил он, улыбаясь своему другу.

Майкл сморщил свой очаровательный нос и покачал головой.

\- Думаю, что я все же остановлюсь на газированной воде.

"Второй урок счастья, - думал Тед, - это хорошая чашечка кофе".

\- Я так и думал, - ответил он, помня о предпочтениях Майкла.

Майкл снова огляделся по сторонам: его карие глаза пробежали по элегантной обеденной комнате, крошечным столикам с белыми скатертями и большому фонтану, стоящему по середине комнаты.

\- Я не уверен, что подходяще одет для этого места, - пробормотал он.

\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - ответил Тед, все так же улыбаясь. - Я бы сказал тебе, если бы здесь был строгий дресс-код.

Майкл ответил ему с улыбкой в голосе:

\- Прошло много времени с тех пор, как мы вместе обедали.

Тед вздохнул и начал пить воду.

\- Я работаю с Брайаном. Я не хочу видеть его еще и в свой обеденный перерыв.

Улыбка Майкла стала шире при упоминании имени Брайана.

\- Да, - засмеялся он. - Я не виню тебя. Именно поэтому ты приходишь сюда вместо Столовой? Это место выглядит роскошно.

Тед кивнул, ставя стакан с водой на стол и смотря на него. Он поднял свой взгляд, чтобы встретиться глазами с Майклом, пытаясь, как можно лучше подобрать слова, прежде чем произнести их вслух.

\- Как ты, Майкл?

Майкл пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо.

Тед усмехнулся.

\- Разбито, неуверенно, нервно и эмоционально?

Майкл уставился на него, не моргая.

\- Что?

\- Разговор по душам, - сказал Тед, стремясь как можно быстрее сменить тему. Он иногда забывал, что его друзья не проходили терапию вместе с ним. Он забывал, что у них не было групповых встреч, не было психолога, к которому они могли обратиться в любое время дня и ночи, и у них точно не было про запас саркастичных шуток, связанных с подобной жизнью.

\- Я просто о тебе беспокоюсь.

Опуская свою голову вниз, Майкл стал разглядывать меню. Он нервно цеплял край пластиковой обложки своим ногтем и пытался разобрать незнакомые слова.

\- Я знаю, - наконец произнес он.

\- Эм тоже беспокоится, - продолжал Тед, наблюдая за Майклом и за выражением его лица, словно еще немного и произойдет взрыв. "Красный провод или синий, Теодор? " - думал он.

Майкл выдохнул и пододвинулся на стуле, затем снова посмотрел на Теда.

\- Я в порядке. Действительно. Это всего лишь на год. К тому же за мной присматривает Брайан. Поверь мне, я в очень надежных руках.

Тед приподнял одну бровь и кивнул. Он запросто мог себе это представить. И хотя какая-то часть его - очень маленькая часть, от которой он ушел, как можно дальше, - с радостью бы посмотрела, что руки Брайана могли сделать для Майкла, он все же заставил себя прекратить этот ход мыслей.

\- Да. Я заметил.

Покраснев, Майкл снова опустил глаза на меню.

\- Что такое Пан-нини?

\- Панини, - поправил его Тед. - Они великолепны.

Майкл нахмурил лоб и сморщил нос - эти движения сделали его в глазах Теда еще более очаровательным.

\- Я не знаю. По звучанию похоже на одну их тех стран, о которых говорят в новостях и о которых я никогда не слышал.

Тед засмеялся и почувствовал, как стало хорошо на его душе. Майкл всегда мог его рассмешить.

\- Это всего лишь поджаренные сэндвичи. Тот, который с базиликом и курицей, неимоверно вкусный.

Майкл с благодарностью улыбнулся Теду и увидел, как к их столу подходит официантка.

\- Ммм... я буду диетическую пепси, и ммм... - он снова бросил взгляд на меню. - Пан... иини с базиликом и курицей?

\- Мне, пожалуйста, латте, фирменный салат, - сказал Тед, наблюдая за тем, как женщина записывала их заказ, - и итальянский низкокалорийный соус, - добавил он, мысленно подсчитывая калории за день.

Одного помешанного на жире было вполне достаточно для Теодора Шмидта.

Официантка кивнула и ушла, а Тед смотрел, как Майкл пил воду, рассматривая ресторан и останавливая свой взгляд на всем, что не было Тедом.

\- Я удивлен, что тебя еще от него не тошнит, - заметил Тед, кладя руки на стол.

Майкл с удивлением на него посмотрел.

\- От кого?

\- От Бри, - ответил Тед. - Мне приходится видеть его целый день на работе, но я думаю, что ты его видишь даже больше, чем я.

Он не думал. Он знал. Он знал достаточно о Брайане, хотя их дружба стала близкой лишь с открытия Киннетика, чтобы понять о нем несколько важных вещей.

Майкл несколько минут смотрел на Теда со странным выражением лица: брови приподняты, рот сжат, но уголки губ словно не могли сдержать довольную улыбку.

\- Неа, - наконец произнес он. Майкл потянулся за хлебом, лежащим в корзине между ними, и намазал его маслом. - Не особо.

Вздыхая, Тед провел рукой по своим волосам, ощущая, какими тонкими они стали.

\- Как Бен? - спросил он, зная, что в общении с Майклом лучше сразу переходить к важным вещам. К сожалению, для Теда это так же было самым сложным заданием. Возможно поэтому Брайан был всегда тем, кого хотел Майкл. Из-за этого, помимо прочих вещей.

Майкл снова посмотрел на него: игривость полностью ушла из его взгляда.

\- Нормально.

\- А Хантер? - снова спросил Тед, надеясь, что в этот раз ему удастся вытащить из Майкла больше, чем одно слово. У него довольно быстро закончились предлоги для легкой беседы.

\- У него все очень хорошо, - сказал Майкл, улыбаясь. - Я обычно связываюсь с ними раз в неделю, потому что звонить чаще очень дорого. Но он сказал, что все китайские девушки в него влюблены, хотя они и не говорят по-английски.

С облегчением Тед откинулся назад и выдохнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Это хорошо.

Наклоня немного голову, Майкл внимательно посмотрел на своего друга.

\- Ты действительно обо мне беспокоишься, да?

Смотря в глаза Майкла, Тед почувствовал, как защемило его сердце. Он больше не был в него влюблен, но это не мешало Теду его любить. Любить как друга, хотя даже больше - как семью. Как первого гея, который принял его. До Эммета всегда был Майкл, который познакомил его с Либерти авеню, с Бабилоном, с танцами, с музыкой, с гордостью.

\- Да, - ответил Тед. - Беспокоюсь.

Улыбка Майкла согрела Теда до глубины души.

\- Со мной все хорошо, честно.

Тед посмотрел на стол, думая о поведении Брайана в последнее время. Он поздно приходил на работу и рано уходил; стал дольше задерживаться на обеденных перерывах и половину рабочего времени разговаривал по телефону или чатился с Майклом. Его презентации были по-прежнему идеальны, и, кажется, что никто не заметил в нем каких-либо перемен. Никто, кроме Теда. Он знал, потому что сам это видел, в конце концов, он был единственным взрослым в их маленькой группе друзей, поэтому именно на него падала ответственность приглядывать за всеми остальными.

\- Как Брайан? - спросил он.

Майкл моргнул.

\- А что с ним?

\- Ну, - начал спокойно объяснять Тед, - ему, наверное, сейчас тоже непросто.

Майкл нахмурился: в его глазах можно было прочитать беспокойство.

\- Да.

\- Да, - повторил Тед, надеясь, что раздражение, которое он чувствовал, не сумело просочиться в его голос.

Майкл опустил глаза на стол, нервно перебирая пальцами салфетку.

\- Он не любит об этом говорить.

Официантка вернулась с их заказом и поставила тарелки на стол, затем наполнила их стаканы водой.

\- Я могу еще вам что-нибудь принести? - спросила она.

Майкл так и не поднял глаз.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Тед и покачал головой.

\- Ты же знаешь, какой он, - пробормотал Майкл, поднимая взгляд, когда официантка отошла от их столика. - Он делает вид, будто в порядке.

\- Я знаю, - подтвердил Тед. - В последний раз когда я его спросил о том, как он, он назвал меня Теодором и пригрозил увольнением.

Майкл вяло улыбнулся.

\- Очаровательно.

\- И что же ты собираешься делать? - спросил Тед.

Майкл снова нахмурился.

\- Что я могу сделать? - Он бросил салфетку на стол и взял свой сэндвич, кусая его и издавая счастливый стон.

Тон бездумно перемешивал свой салат.

\- Я не знаю. Я думал, что ты знаешь какой-то секретный пароль или что-то в этом роде.

Прежде чем ответить, Майкл положил на тарелку свой сэндвич и отпил немного пепси.

\- Нет, он лишь иногда со мной говорит. Чаще же он избегает этой темы. Я даже не знаю, почему.

Тед приподнял свои брови и расширил глаза.

\- Майкл, ты позволяешь людям чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с тобой. Именно поэтому с тобой так легко разговаривать.

Пожимая плечами, Майкл снова принялся есть свой сэндвич.

\- То же самое говорит ма.

\- Особенно, если это касается Бри, - добавил Тед, медленно улыбаясь. - Ты - заклинатель Брайана.

Майкл взглянул на него большими глазами, затем рассмеялся.

\- Кто я?!

\- Ты - заклинатель Брайана. У тебя есть врожденный талант, который позволяет тебе общаться с диким зверем, - ответил Тед, с трудом сдерживая усмешку.

Посмеиваясь, Майкл провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Да-да, конечно. Итак, я... заклинатель Брайана. - Он сделал вдох и опустил руку, явно пытаясь не засмеяться. - Но даже я не могу заставить его говорить, если он того не хочет.

Тед передернул плечами и стал есть свой салат, наблюдая за тем, как Майкл еще немного посмеялся, а затем выпил свою пепси. "Третье правило счастья - это жить настоящим," - подумал Тед. Неудивительно, что Майкл был в состоянии депрессии. Даже, если он и утверждал обратное.

\- Он заговорит тогда, когда будет готов, - сказал Майкл, крутя пальцами соломинку и наблюдая за пузырьками в стакане. - С ним так было всегда. - На его губах заиграла небольшая улыбка.

Тед проглотил стон негодования и выпрямился на стуле, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы как-то подавить панику, бьющуюся внутри.

\- Я просто волнуюсь о Киннетике. Если он сойдет с ума и попытается покончить с собой... или сбежит в Новую Зеландию, или Австрию, или еще куда-нибудь...

\- Тедди, - мягко произнес Майкл, снова поднимая взгляд на своего друга, - он в порядке. Если бы он решил все оставить, то уже бы это сделал.

\- Или он ждет, пока случится что-то другое, - возразил Тед, хмуря свои брови. Он воткнул вилку в томат черри, но тот все продолжал от него ускользать. - Что, если экономика упадет, и Киннетик тоже пойдет вниз? Что, если он снова заболеет? Что, если будет еще одна бомба? Что, если... - Тед с силой воткнул вилку в томат: вилка соскользнула по гладкой кожуре, отбрасывая тем самым маленький красный мяч через всю комнату в направлении открывающийся двери ресторана и закатываясь прямо под ногу входящему человеку.

\- О, черт, - простонал Тед. - Ты что рассказал ему, где мы обедаем? - спросил он, смотря на Майкла.

Но глаза Майкла были прикованы к мужчине, который раздавил томат своей стопой.

\- Нет, - ответил он, посылая сияющую улыбку через всю комнату своему... "непонятно кому", - подумал Тед.

\- Ну надо же, Майки, - тепло сказал Брайан, затем бросил взгляд в сторону Теда. - и Теодор, - произнес он с меньшей теплотой в голосе, но с большей усмешкой, - как удивительно видеть вас здесь. - Его идеально сидящий костюм от Армани и красная шелковая рубашка выглядели как всегда роскошно, и внезапно Тед почувствовал себя в своем твидовом костюме очень маленьким и глупым.

Майкл улыбался, в то время как Брайан пододвигал стул к их столику.

\- Привет, - сказал он голосом, полным нежности во всех правильных - или неправильных, в зависимости от того, как на это посмотреть, - местах.

Брайан наклонился вперед, сидя на стуле, и положил свою руку на тыльную сторону ладони Майкла. Он придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать Майкла в щеку, или по крайней мере так думал Тед до тех пор, пока не увидел, как свободная ладонь сомкнулась вокруг подбородка Майкла и повернула к себе его голову. Их губы встретились, и Тед опустил глаза, чтобы увидеть, с какой силой ладонь Майкла сжимает салфетку. "Так вот, что делают с тобой поцелуи Брайана Кинни", - подумал Тед. Он поднял глаза вверх, чтобы увидеть, как Брайан отпустил подбородок Майкла и кинул в его сторону довольную ухмылку.

Тед облизал губы и посмотрел на свой салат, забирая на вилку большой кусок зеленого латука. "Я должен был бы уже к этому привыкнуть", - подумал он. Он видел много раз этот тип поцелуев между Брайаном и Майклом еще до того, как появился Джастин. Но это было до Джастина. И сейчас Джастина больше не было. Он поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как оба мужчины смотрят друг на друга с улыбками, полными нежности, но затем Брайан утащил половину сэндвича Майкла и откусил от него большую часть.

\- Эй! - воскликнул Майкл, смеясь. - Закажи себе свой.

Брайан покачал головой, кладя сэндвич на тарелку и утаскивая из-под носа Майкла его салфетку, чтобы стереть жир со своих пальцев.

\- Я не голоден, - ответил он.

\- Тогда зачем ты пришел? Как ты вообще нас нашел? - спросил Тед, хмурясь. Он специально выбрал это место, зная, что Брайан сюда никогда не заходит. Последнее время, куда бы не ходил Майкл, Брайан следовал за ним. "Даже больше, чем обычно", - подумал Тед, наблюдая, как Брайан потянулся рукой к Майклу, чтобы убрать с лица его новую пышную прическу.

\- Это наша духовная связь, - протянул Брайан, поворачивая свою голову в сторону Теда и прислоняя ее к щеке Майкла.

\- В десятом классе с нами случилось ужасное происшествие, - ответил Майкл с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица.

\- Бомба, - подхватил слова своего друга Брайан. - В школе была заложена бомба.

Глаза Майкла метнулись в сторону, чтобы увидеть лицо Брайана, затем снова переместились на Теда. Он улыбнулся, приподнимая одну бровь, и опустил свой голос на октаву ниже:

\- Бомба взорвалась, убивая всех, кроме нас.

\- Потому что мы были в подвале, обкуриваясь марихуаной, - продолжил Брайан.

Майкл стал улыбаться шире, но все равно продолжал:

\- Но мы были завалены! И токсины от взорванной бомбы проникли к нам в подвал, пока мы ждали помощи. - Он откинулся на спинку стула и, положив на стол руки, принял серьезный вид. - К тому времени, как нас нашли, наши мозги мутировали. И с тех самых пор мы можем читать мысли друг друга на расстоянии.

Тед уставился на них и невозмутимым голосом произнес:

\- Духовная связь, говорите?

Майкл прикусил свою нижнюю губу, явно пытаясь не рассмеяться. Брайан сидел, улыбаясь, тыкая его в ребра, пытаясь ухудшить ситуацию и вызывая у Майкла много смешков.

\- Да, - наконец выдавил из себя Майкл, хватая Брайана за руку и отводя ее в сторону, чтобы предотвратить еще больше щекотаний. - Духовная связь.

Брайан вытащил свою руку из хватки Майкла и достал свой блэкберри. Он стал в нем что-то печатать, а затем повернул его экраном к Теду.

\- И еще наш Майки маниакальный пользователь фейсбука.

Тед уставился на маленький экран и прочитал самый верхний пост рядом с изображением Капитана Астро, который представлял Майкла. "На обеде с Тедди", - пробормотал он вслух, - "в модном ресторане, от которого он в восторге". Тед посмотрел на Майкла, лицо которого приняло извиняющее выражение.

\- И ты знал, о каком модном ресторане идет речь? - спросил он у Брайана.

Брайан усмехнулся, и в глазах его плескалось веселье.

\- Возможно, это все-таки наша духовная связь.

\- Или следящее устройство, - снова пробормотал Тед.

Брайан внимательно разглядывал несчастливое выражение лица Теда и, спустя секунду, с ухмылкой спросил:

\- Простите, может я прервал что-то важное?

\- Да, я всего лишь собирался попросить Майкла забыть о Бене и выйти за меня замуж, - ответил легкомысленно Тед.

Майкл протянул свою руку через весь стол и взял ладони Теда в свою.

\- О, Тедди, я и не знал... - прошептал он. Майкл наклонился вперед, приподняв брови в преувеличенном выражении любви.

Тед засмеялся, не в силах сдерживать невозмутимый вид.

\- Именно так ты смотришь на Бена?

Майкл покраснел и, улыбаясь, сел на место.

\- Что-то в роде этого.

Тед бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Брайана, ожидая увидеть самодовольный ответ, но его карие глаза выражали такую холодность, что Тед и забыл, что Брайан был на нее способен. Теду хотелось ухмыльнуться, или засмеяться, или еще помучить Брайана, флиртуя с Майклом до тех пор, пока лицо Брайана не покраснеет от злости, словно он...

До Джастина. Тед покачал головой, усиживаясь поудобнее и наблюдая, как двое мужчин обменялись быстрыми улыбками. Да. Именно так, это было до Джастина. До того, как Брайан вырос (настолько, насколько это было возможно в его случае), и до того, как Майкл влюбился в Бена.

Сердцебиение Теда участилось и его грудь сжалась.

\- Есть ли какие-нибудь новости от Джастина? - неожиданно выпалил он.

Майкл нахмурился, снова смотря на Теда. "Не упоминай Джастина, - говорили его глаза. - Ты лишь его огорчишь".

Тед решил не заметить эту просьбу и прямо посмотрел на Брайана. "Ты можешь обмануть себя, Бри, - проговорил он мысленно. - Но меня-то ты точно не обманешь".

\- Нет, - наконец произнес Брайан. Он взял практически пустой стакан Майкла и очень громко через трубочку допил последние несколько глотков газировки.

Игнорируя взгляды других, более воспитанных людей вокруг них, Тед кивнул.

\- Очень жаль.

Складка между бровями Майкла лишь усилилась, и Тед наблюдал, как голова Брайана дернулась в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на своего лучшего друга. Теду не надо было смотреть под стол, чтобы понять, что Майкл положил свою ладонь на колено Брайана, - или, упаси боже, выше - чтобы показать свою поддержку и оказать комфорт.

"Неужели уже слишком поздно?" - подумал Тед, наблюдая за ними. Он думал, что сможет поговорить с Майклом, объяснить свои беспокойства, надеясь, что Майкл его выслушает и поймет. Он не планировал приход Брайана. Он не ожидал увидеть их отношения такими близкими, по крайней мере не сейчас. "Ты просто скучаешь по Бену, - планировал сказать он. - Ты снова позволяешь Брайану подобраться к себе слишком близко. Ты же знаешь, какой он. Он одинок, и ты одинок, и я это понимаю. Но будь осторожен, Майкл".

Брайан еще раз украдкой укусил сэндвич Майкла, и Майкл позволил ему это, улыбаясь, затем прошептал на ухо то, что заставило рассмеяться Брайана и что не смог услышать Тед.

"Это плохо", - подумал Тед, гоняя салат по тарелке. Он пытался успокоить свои мысли, сжимая в кулаки свои ладони, лежащие на коленях, и делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи, в то время как Брайан и Майкл разделяли остатки сэндвича, последний кусок которого Майкл скормил Брайану со своих пальцев. "Это очень плохо, - снова подумал он. - Хуже уже быть не может". Он отвернул свою голову в сторону, не в силах смотреть на секретные улыбки двух друзей, или на то, как потемнели глаза Брайана, когда Майкл стал слизывать остатки масла от сэндвича со своих пальцев.

И затем все стало еще хуже.


	9. Март, 2005 (часть 2)

Итан был обычным парнем. У него была достаточно нормальная жизнь, если, конечно, под этим определением можно понимать, что он был евреем среди большинства католиков, геем и музыкантом, который станет вот-вот знаменитым. Если учесть все это, то, да, у него было все окей.

"Да, - подумал он. - Я обычный". Помимо всех этих вещей, его жизнь была хорошей. Его любили и поддерживали родители: им приходилось работать на двух работах, чтобы оплачивать его уроки музыки. Они никогда не возмущались длинным рабочим часам или тому, что его игра не давала им спать целую ночь. Его дедушка был светом его жизни, его героем, его наставником, его Богом. Он прожил длинную жизнь, учитывая через что ему пришлось пройти, и поэтому когда он умер, Итан испытал боль от потери, как и любой другой обычный мальчик, который потерял своего дедушку.

У него были друзья в школе, не очень много, но для него их было достаточно. Он состоял в группе, но при этом он также был умным и достаточно колким на язык, чтобы избежать жестокости качков и гомофобов, которой подвергались его друзья. Он знал, что его считали одержимым. Он знал, что он устрашал людей. Но ему на это было наплевать. Он гордился тем, кем он был.

Ну, гордился в большинстве случаев. "Каждый совершает ошибки", - подумал Итан, опуская с плеча свою скрипку и оглядывая парк. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он здесь был, пытаясь подзаработать немного денег на школьные книги, еду и дерьмовую квартиру. Он словно снова мог видеть себя, одетым для холодного дня, как сегодня, играя до тех пор, пока его пальцы не замерзнут, а зубы не начнут стучать.

\- Благодарю, - сказал Итан с улыбкой, в то время как немногочисленные зрители бросали несколько долларов и монет в его футляр. Он сделал небольшой поклон перед тем, как согнуться, чтобы собрать деньги и убрать свою скрипку. Ему не нужны были деньги, но каким-то образом это казалось более искренним, чем то, что он делал в течение последних двух лет.

С этой мыслью Итан сжал в руке доллар и посмотрел на парк. Да, он мог видеть себя: весь замерзший и дрожащий. Он мог видеть, как сильно он желал привлечь к себе внимание людей, проходящих мимо со своими партнерами, держащимися с ними за руки и не желающими остановиться в этот холодный день, чтобы его послушать. Он мог видеть, как он пытался в любом случае, пытался так сильно. И затем он мог видеть кого-то еще, бледного и прекрасного словно солнце, которое светит через хмурое небо. Другой мужчина подошел к нему и протянул горячую чашку кофе, затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.

Итан облизал свои губы и встал, забрасывая на плечо скрипку и пытаясь избавиться от воспоминания, все еще стоящего перед его глазами. Да, он совершил пару ошибок. Внезапно Итан улыбнулся и пошел через весь парк к кафе, которое он заприметил. Горячий кофе - это как раз то, что ему нужно.

Большие стеклянные двери распахнулись, чтобы выпустить группу людей на улицу, и он воспользовался их уходом, чтобы пройти внутрь. Он осмотрелся, и где-то в его сознании Итан, который был младше его на два года, закричал: "Слишком дорого! Ты сам можешь сварить себе кофе!"

\- Не хотите ли присесть за столик, сэр? - спросила официантка, вырывая его из вороха мыслей.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил он с улыбкой.

Женщина покраснела.

\- Тогда если желаете, то можете пройти к бару.

Посмеиваясь, Итан прошел мимо нее к бару, который находился в другом конце кафе. Он сел на металлический стул и кивнул баристе.

\- Мокаччино, пожалуйста. С обезжиренным молоком.

Мужчина, стоящий за барной стойкой улыбнулся, и осмотрел Итана с ног до головы прежде, чем кивнуть.

\- Конечно, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к кофеварке.

Итан усмехнулся и вытащил телефон из кармана. У него было достаточно денег, чтобы купить себе блэкберри, но он ему был не нужен. Его старая раскладушка вполне справлялась с заданием позвонить и отправить сообщение. Он пробежался глазами по тексту на экране.

"Вылетел во время, буду ждать около шестого".

Запах эспрессо заполнил нос Итана, и он отправил ответное сообщение, слыша, как подогревается молоко позади бара.

"Увидимся у шестого выхода", - пробормотал он, пока писал. - "Люблю тебя".

Он знал, что не получит ответа на свое признание. По крайней мере не сейчас. Может быть через несколько недель, месяцев. Он никуда не спешил. Он мог быть терпеливым, когда это было необходимо.

\- Взбитые сливки? - спросил бариста заигрывающим тоном.

Итан улыбнулся ему своей очаровательной улыбкой.

\- Нет, спасибо. Слежу за своей девичьей фигурой.

\- По мне, ты выглядишь хорошо, - произнес бариста в ответ. Он протянул ему бумажную чашку кофе на салфетке с девятизначным номером телефона, затем подмигнул и повернулся обслуживать следующего посетителя.

Итан поднял чашку к лицу, вдыхая аромат эспрессо и шоколада.

\- Ммм, - простонал он, снимая крышку, - то, что мне было надо.

Его глаза опустились на телефонный номер, прежде чем он скомкал салфетку в руке. Когда бариста повернулся к нему спиной, он выкинул ее в ближайшую мусорную корзину.

Внезапно, словно из воздуха, появилась рука, чтобы ее поймать.

\- Ты уверен? Он достаточно горяч.

Итан проглотил стон и поставил свой кофе на стойку.

\- Ты можешь оставить ее себе. Меня держит кое-что другое.

Приподняв одну бровь и нацепив самодовольное выражение лица, мужчина внимательно стал его разглядывать.

\- Давно не виделись, Итан.

Закатывая свои глаза, Итан вздохнул. Брайан Кинни. Именно тот, кого он хотел увидеть.

\- Да, - пробормотал он. И почему он думал, что сможет провести неделю в Питтсбурге без того, чтобы столкнуться с Кинни?

Брайан фыркнул, кидая смятую салфетку в корзину, вместо того, чтобы положить ее в карман.

\- Я думал, что у тебя сейчас мировое турне.

Итан нахмурился и с любопытством посмотрел на Брайана. Он никогда не видел, чтобы тот выкинул номер кого-то столь горячего. И то, что он слышал о Брайане - и к этому времени он слышал больше, чем ему того бы хотелось, - это обычно не было нормальным поведением.

\- Оно закончилось, - наконец произнес он. - Я решил ненадолго вернуться.

Сжав свои губы, Брайан внимательно смотрел на Итана. И даже не смотря на то, что он никогда не хотел Брайана, что он ему даже не нравился, и Итан честно считал его полным мешком дерьма и абсолютным козлом, то, как глаза светло-коричневого цвета перемещались по его телу, делало весь процесс эротичным.

\- Ты что-то хотел? - спросил он, посылая в сторону Брайана самоуверенную улыбку.

Тот снова фыркнул, обращая свой взгляд на его лицо.

\- Уж точно не от тебя.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Итан, возвращаясь к своему кофе. "Придурок", - подумал он.

\- Привет Итан, - произнес другой голос, тоном намного теплее, чем у Брайана.

Итан посмотрел на мужчину, который к ним подошел. Невысокий, возможно даже ниже, чем он сам, с черными волосами и светлой кожей, и теплыми, карими глазами, улыбнулся ему, затем посмотрел с беспокойством на Брайана.

\- Майкл, верно? - спросил Итан, протягивая свою ладонь для рукопожатия.

\- Да, - ответил Майкл с улыбкой, но тревога не покидала его глаза.

Брайан обнял Майкла за талию, опустив свою ладонь ему на бедро, и потянул его к себе, пока их тела не были плотно прижаты друг к другу. Итан наблюдал за тем, как мужчина опустил свою голову и придвинул свои губы к уху Майкла, что-то ему шепча. Майкл улыбнулся и посмотрел на Брайана прежде, чем снова улыбнуться Итану.

\- Ма купила один из твоих дисков, - произнес он. - Ей он очень понравился.

Брайан вздохнул и закатил глаза, но его пальцы продолжали крепко сжимать бедро Майкла.

И затем на Итана снизошло озарение. Расслабив свои плечи, он рассмеялся.

\- Да? Передай ей мою благодарность, - сказал он и покачал головой. - Ты знаешь, Джастин по-настоящему переживал, но теперь он вздохнет с облегчением, узнав, что ты не один. - "Будь милым, - подумал он. - Если он больше не соперник, значит можно быть милым".

Хотя лицо Брайана ничего не выражало, его глаза пронзили Итана насквозь: весь жар словно испарился. Вместо того, чтобы источать сексуальность, взгляд Брайана был полон холода и опасности.

\- Что? - спросил Майкл, хмурясь.

Итан моргнул и сделал глоток кофе, но его взгляд продолжал блуждать между двумя мужчинами, стоящими напротив него.

\- Он сегодня прилетает, - сказал он. - И стал беспокоиться, что будет неловко.

Он мог видеть, как напряглась каждая мышца в теле Брайана и как глаза Майкла наполнились волнением. Но он мог это понять. Он слышал детали от Джастина, когда тот рассказал о том, как они расстались. Он знал, что отношения между Брайаном и Джастином были в лучшем случае натянутыми, и что будет момент неловкости и сильного напряжения, когда они увидят друг друга в первый раз после расставания. Но Майклу не о чем было беспокоиться, по крайней мере не больше, чем ему.

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал он, улыбаясь Майклу, как ему казалось подбадривающей улыбкой. - Он не собирается снова его украсть.

Приоткрыв рот, Майкл потряс головой.

\- Что?

\- Он имеет в виду меня, - произнес Брайан холодным и суровым голосом.

Сперва покраснело все лицо Майкла, затем последовали его уши и шея.

\- Что? Нет! Нет и нет,- ответил он. - Это совсем не то...

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Брайан, обрывая его на полуслове.

Итан наблюдал за тем, как Брайан убрал руку с талии Майкла и вернулся к их столику.

\- И что же я сделал не так сейчас? - спросил он.

Со все еще розовыми щеками, Майкл прикусил губу и вздохнул. Итан мог видеть, как заработали колесики у него в голове.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал он, смотря в след Брайану с беспокойством.

\- Это... Тед? - спросил Итан, заметив старшего мужчину, напротив которого сидел Брайан.

\- Да, - сказал Майкл с небольшой улыбкой. - Итак... Джастин... возвращается в город? Сегодня?

Итан кивнул, снова делая глоток кофе. "С такими беседами он остынет прежде, чем я успею им насладиться", - подумал Итан.

\- Он хочет навестить свою маму и друзей.

\- И вы, - продолжил Майкл неуверенно, - вместе?

Попивая свой мокаччино, Итан задумался над ответом.

\- Что-то в роде этого, - наконец произнес он.

С пониманием в глазах Майкл кивнул.

\- Он не хочет вступать в отношения? - продолжил он с печальной улыбкой. - Он учился у лучшего.

Итан засмеялся, не в силах себя остановить.

Майкл обхватил себя руками, выглядя еще меньше.

\- Мы практически вместе, - сказал Итан, чтобы ободрить другого мужчину.

Сжав губы, Майкл снова кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

Он не двинулся с места, но Итан мог чувствовать, как в воздухе запахло беспокойством.

"Конечно, - подумал он. - Его неуверенность понятна." Отношения с Брайаном Кинни кого угодно сделают нервным. И после такой продолжительной дружбы, о которой ему рассказал Джастин, Итан подумал, что Майкл был счастливчиком, что не оказался в психбольнице или не общался с психотерапевтом два раза в неделю.

\- Джастин хотел обсудить с тобой комикс. Скорее всего он позвонит тебе завтра.

Майкл улыбнулся, но улыбка у него получилась натянутой и неживой.

\- Замечательно.

Итан кивнул, взял свой мокаччино и направился к двери. Холодный воздух наполнил его легкие, и он вздохнул с облегчением, когда на улице его встретил зимний солнечный день. Он допил уже теплый кофе и снова посмотрел на свой телефон. "У меня есть еще несколько часов до того, как мне нужно будет ехать в аэропорт", - подумал он. Ему больше не надо было оставаться здесь и вспоминать о прошлом. Впереди его ждало будущее.

Он кинул последний взгляд на окно кафе и увидел, как Майкл подсаживается обратно за столик, садясь рядом с Брайаном. Он не мог сказать, что было произнесено, но Брайан притянул Майкла ближе, и даже стоя здесь, он мог ощущать глубину их чувств друг к другу.

\- Что ж, тебе повезло, козел, - пробормотал он. - Надеюсь, что с этим ты будешь обращаться лучше.

Он повернулся , напевая себе под нос, и пошел снова по дороге в парк, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы кинуть несколько долларов молодому блондину, играющему в такой холод на скрипке и пытающемуся заработать себе на школьные книги, еду и дерьмовую квартиру, и очень похожему на того, кого когда-то знал Итан.


	10. 24 Декабря, 1984

_Майкл чихнул, затем вытер замерзший нос тыльной стороной своей онемевшей ладони. В переулке пахло гниющим мусором, и Майкл почувствовал, как по его спине побежали мурашки. Он обхватил себя руками, чтобы сохранить хоть немого тепла. "Брайан выбирает чудесные места для встречи," - подумал он с раздражением. Высоко над его головой мерцали звезды. Мимо него проходили пары, укутанные в многочисленные слоя одежды, и даже не смотря на холод, они крепко сжимали ладони друг друга. Порыв холодного воздуха пронесся мимо, и Майклу пришлось спрятать ладони в карманах, в одном из которых лежал небольшой пластиковый пакет._

_Он улыбнулся, сжав пальцы вокруг мешка, и прислонился к грязной кирпичной стене здания. Его ма и дядя Вик поехали в гости к своей сестре, его тети. Они собирались остаться на ночь, по крайне мере так сказала ему ма, потому что никто из них не хотел ехать обратно от самого Поконос, тем более, что к тому моменту они все будут сытыми и уставшими._

_~***~_

_\- Чтобы лег в постель до полуночи, - сказала ему ма, пригрозив пальцем с длинным красным ногтем. Ее свитер, который пестрил красным и зеленым цветами, в добавок к огромному золотому банту, что был у нее на волосах, практически ослепили его своей праздничностью._

_\- Ему всего 14, Деб. Дай же парню отдохнуть, - перебил ее дядя Вик, взъерошив волосы Майкла._

_\- Мне плевать, сколько ему лет, у него есть режим дня, и он оканчивается в полночь. - Дебби нахмурилась, роясь в сумочке. - Вот черт, куда я положила эти дурацкие ключи?_

_\- Держи, сестра, - сказал Вик, поднося их к ее лицу._

_\- Дерьмо, - сказала Дебби, вырвав их у него из руки. - Что с едой? Мы ничего не забыли?_

_Взгляд Майкла сместился на три огромные сумки с продуктами, стоящими рядом с журнальным столиком, полными различными блюдами и контейнерами. Если приготовление его ма было отражением ее психического состояние, то в данный момент она находилась где-то между тревогой и панической атакой._

_\- Лучше бы ничего, - сказал Вик, беря сумки в обе руки. Облегающая синяя рубашка, которая была на нем одета, демонстрировала его бицепсы, и Майкл уставился на них, гадая, будут ли его собственные тощие руки когда-нибудь так выглядеть._

_\- Запри дверь, никуда не уходи и позвоните мне, если что-нибудь случится. - Дебби нахмурилась и посмотрела на Майкла. - Может быть мне стоит остаться._

_Майкл закатил глаза, чувствуя в этот момент себя очень крутым: Брайан закатывал глаза все время._

_\- Ма, - застонал он. - Иди уже!_

_\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь поехать вместе с нами? - спросила Дебби более мягким голосом._

_Майкл опустил глаза на ковер, прикусывая свою нижнюю губу. Его тетя не особо ему нравилась, это уж точно, но она не была той причиной, из-за которой он не собирался ехать. Он бы смирился с тетей, если бы ему это действительно надо было сделать, чтобы провести сочельник с его мА и дядей Виком, но было что-то гораздо, гораздо более важное, где он должен был присутствовать._

_Не то, чтобы его мама должна была об этом знать._

_\- Я буду в порядке, - наконец сказал Майкл, глядя на обеспокоенное лицо Дебби. - Честно._

_Вик послал в сторону Майкла ухмылку._

_\- Не делай ничего, чего бы не сделал я, - сказал он и подмигнул._

_\- Не говори этого, - недовольно вздохнула Дебби, вытаскивая свое огромное пальто из шкафаа. - Нет ничего такого, чего бы ты не сделал._

_Майкл засмеялся, когда Вик поиграл бровями._

_\- Не слушай ее, - сказал он. - Нет ничего такого, чего бы не сделала и она._

_Дебби шлепнула Вика по затылку и сердито посмотрела на него. Она взглянула на Майкла и вздохнула, обнимая его за талию так сильно, что на какой-то момент ему показалось, что его сейчас раздавят._

_\- Позвони нам, если что-нибудь случится, - сказала она в сотый раз. - Я люблю тебя._

_\- Обязательно, - ответил Майкл, голос которого был заглушен пальто, к которому было прижато его лицо. - И я тебя люблю._

_Вик взял Дебби за руку и буквально потащил ее из дома, в то время как она продолжала кричать советы , угрозы и что-то о распорядке дня. Майкл стоял в дверях и ждал, пока они сядут в машину и уедут._

_Но прежде чем они смогли передумать и вернуться, он захлопнул дверь и запер ее. Майкл побежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, так быстро, как только мог. Затем он резко остановился перед комнатой дяди Вика, его дыхание сбилось, а руки слегка дрожали. Он повернул ручку двери и вошел внутрь._

_Запах мужчины наполнил его нос. Здесь не пахло так, как в его комнате: свежим и сладким запахом юноши. В комнате витал тяжелый мускусный запах, знакомый Майклу еще с детства, хотя Вик останавливался здесь только по праздникам. Майкл ступил на пол, покрытый ковром, затаив дыхание. Его любопытство взяло верх, и он шагнул вперед. Его пальцы пробежали по верхней части комода, по расческе, всевозможным лосьонам, мазям и упаковке с одеколоном._

_Его глаза пробегали по маленьким бутылочкам с надписями на незнакомых ему языках: то ли французском, то ли итальянском, Майкл не мог сказать точно. В любом случае, подумал он, вероятнее всего это означало, что содержимое флаконов будет дорогим. Он снял крышку и вдохнул: мужественный аромат окутал его с ног до головы так сильно, что даже мурашки побежали по его рукам._

_Майкл прикусил нижнюю губу и бросил взгляд в сторону двери, ожидая услышать, как его мама или Вик возвращаются обратно, мчась вверх по лестнице, чтобы найти его. Наконец, он выдохнул: его легкие словно обожгло, когда он попытался сделать свой следующий вдох._

_Они не вернутся._

_Дрожащими руками Майкл нанес одеколон: совсем чуть-чуть на запястья и на шею. Он не был уверен, что это были те места, куда надо было его наносить, но он видел, как его ма делала нечто подобное довольно много раз, поэтому он повторил весь процесс именно таким образом._

_Майкл взглянул в зеркало над комодом и уставился на свое отражение. Его большие карие глаза смотрели на него в ответ, его румяные щеки выглядели так же молодо, как и прежде. Он был просто упитанным малышом. Он поднес свое запястье к носу. Принюхался, а затем усмехнулся. Он может быть и не выглядит как мужчина, но пахнет уж точно так, как надо._

_Интересно, заметит ли это Брайан?_

_Он заметил, как покраснело его лицо при этой мысли, и тут же опустил глаза вниз, не в силах удерживать свой взгляд. Он прикрутил крышку и поставил флакон с одеколоном обратно на комод именно на то место, откуда он его взял. Его взгляд переместился на соседний комод с выдвижными ящиками._

_Пришло наконец то время, когда он станет мужчиной. Он уже пах, как мужчина. Осталось только вести себя соответственно._

_Ящик комода вытащился со скрипом, но небольшая деревянная коробка, которую ожидал увидеть Майкл, была там: она лежала в окружении идеально свернутых носков его дяди. Майкл вытащил коробку из ящика и поставил ее на верх комода. Он снова посмотрел в глаза своему отражению и сделал глубокий вздох._

_Это было воровство. Он воровал у своего дяди Вика._

_"Но Вик не был бы против, - подумал он. - Вик не был бы против, потому что он бы его понял"._

_Майкл покраснел, осознавая, что если бы его дядя действительно его понял, то скорее всего он бы просто ему об этом сказал. До этого момента он всегда был с ним честен. Разве это того стоило?_

_Священник из церкви, в которую ма водила его совсем недавно, мелькнул у него в голове._

_Попадет ли он в ад за кражу?_

_"Это все херня", - раздался голос Брайана в его голове, причем так громко и ясно, словно он стоял рядом с ним. "Эти придурки не знают Бога лучше, чем мы, и это в том случае, если он вообще существует."_

_Майкл улыбнулся, вспомнив свой шок от слов Брайана. Он задавал ему тогда вопросы типа "Как ты можешь быть уверен", "А что если?". Но Брайан не захотел об этом говорить._

_Но его друг был прав, подумал Майкл. Забудь о церкви, забудь о священнике. Может быть, он и не оставит Бога в стороне с такой же легкостью, как Брайан, но Майкл подумал, что Бог, скорее всего, понимает, почему он это делает._

_Даже, если это было воровством._

_Дрожащими пальцами Майкл приподнял крышку с маленькой деревянной коробки. Землистый, сладкий аромат смешался с запахом одеколона, и он посмотрел на маленькие, скрученные белые бумажки. Вик рассказывал ему о наркотиках несколько лет тому назад, когда Майкл только начал ходить в среднюю школе. Единственное, что он сказал о травке было: подожди, пока ты станешь старше, пока твоя мама не убьет тебя за это, и бери ее только у того, кому ты доверяешь. Майкл взял два косяка и зажигалку. Он положил коробку обратно и выскользнул из комнаты дяди Вика, чувство вины лишь немого утяжеляла его шаги._

_~***~_

_Майкл снова чихнул, возвращая свое сознание из потока мыслей. Как жаль, что у него с собой не было часов: часы со Спайдермэном, которые он вытащил из коробки с хлопьями, ему пришлось оставить дома. Он не думал, что они будут круто смотреться на его запястье. Не то, чтобы это волновало Брайана. Кажется, он нравится Брайану даже в те моменты, когда он абсолютно жалок._

_Как по команде, дверь рядом с Майклом распахнулась, и из нее выглянул Брайан с самоуверенной ухмылкой на лице._

_\- Ну, и кто это у нас здесь?_

_Майкл засиял при виде своего друга и встал по стойке смирно, приставляя руку ко лбу, чтобы отдать честь._

_\- Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан?_

_Брайан фыркнул и отступил назад, чтобы позволить Майклу зайти внутрь._

_\- Разрешаю, - сказал он._

_Майкл прошел рядом с Брайаном, что заставило их тела слегка соприкоснуться. Он всхлипнул и тут же вытер нос задней частью своего рукава, надеясь, что он выглядел больше круто, чем заморожено._

_\- Я не могу поверить, что мы все-таки решили это сделать._

_Брайан ухмыльнулся и вытянул руку, указывая ей на пустой коридор._

_\- Я же сказал, что смогу тебя провести внутрь, Майки, - сказал он. - Никто никогда не охраняет заднюю дверь, и уж точно не в таких дерьмовых маленьких кинотеатрах, как этот._

_Майкл нахмурился._

_\- Он не дерьмовый, - уверенно сказал он. Майкл стянул с себя пальто и перекинул его через руку, разглядывая Брайан, ища синяки, поломы или любой другой признак травмы. Он улыбнулся, когда не смог ничего не найти._

_\- Пока он все еще выглядит дерьмово, - сказал Брайан, обнимая Майкла за плечи. - Пойдем, раз уж я заплатил за билет, то хочу посмотреть фильм._

_Он заколебался, затем наклонился и легко провел носом по шее Майкла._

_По телу Майкла пробежала дрожь, и от неожиданности он замер._

_\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, - пробормотал Брайан._

_Майкл заулыбался и прильнул к своему другу, пока они шли к третьей двери. Им пришлось несколько раз оглянуться по сторонам в поисках работников кинотеатра, прежде чем они проскользнули в темную комнату. Трейлеры разных фильмов уже мелькали на большом экране, бросая призрачный свет на аудиторию._

_Брайан стал идти к передним сидениям, но Майкл схватил его за руку и потянул назад._

_\- Идем сюда, - прошептал он. Затем потянул Брайана вверх по лестнице к своим любимым местам._

_\- Охренеть, - прошептал Брайан._

_\- Я же тебе говорил, - сказал Майкл с улыбкой в голосе. Он сощурился, смотря, чтобы никто не скрывался в тени балкона, но, как всегда, тот был пуст. - Никто кроме меня сюда не приходит._

_\- Ты имеешь в виду, никто кроме нас, - поправил его Брайан. Он выскользнул из хватки Майкла и направился к передним сидениям, усевшись прямо в самое центральное место._

_Майкл сел рядом с ним, наблюдая, как разноцветные огни отражались на лице Брайана. "В этой тени он выглядит еще более красивым", - подумал про себя Майкл._

_\- Хочешь немного попкорна? - спросил Брайан, взглянув на Майкла._

_Майкл моргнул, заставляя себя избавиться от странных мыслей._

_\- Да, конечно, - сказал он. Затем нахмурился. - Хотя нет, я не взял с собой никаких денег._

_\- Знаю, идиот, именно поэтому-то я и протащил тебя внутрь. - Брайан положил руку Майклу на плечо и сжал его. - Сейчас вернусь._

_Майкл наблюдал за тем, как Брайан быстро сошел по ступенькам вниз, его высокий рост и длинные ноги отбрасывали тощую тень на стене. Когда он исчез в темной комнате, Майкл откинулся на спинку кресла и глубоко вздохнул. Это была его идея, сделать что-нибудь сегодня вечером, в самый канун Рождества. У него было предчувствие, темное и неприятное, что он не должен позволить Брайану остаться дома на праздники. Это чувство было связано с испуганным взглядом Брайана, который последнее время поселился у него в глазах, и с тем, как он реагировал на новогодние украшения в школе, разрывая их без малейших раздумий. Ночной кинопоказ в театре, как оказалось, представлял "Индиана Джонса и Храм судьбы", и у Майкла было ощущение, что Брайан любит Индиана Джонса так же сильно, как и он._

_Майкл полез в карман: его потные пальцы неуклюже сжали пластиковый пакет в ладони. Он вытащил его из кармана, нахмурившись из-за того, что косяки были согнуты по середине, и осторожно попытался их выпрямить. Он открыл сумку и поморщился от того, как запах наполнил воздух вокруг него. "Еще одна причина, чтобы быть благодарным, что никто не использует этот балкон", - подумал он._

_\- А я-то думал, что ты хорошо пахнул прежде, - раздался голос Брайана у него за спиной._

_Майкл почувствовал, как все его лицо вспыхнуло, и он подскочил, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него._

_\- Черт, не пугай меня так!_

_\- Не позволяйте услышать своей мамочки, как ты разговариваешь, - сказал Брайан, плюхаясь обратно в кресло рядом с Майклом, с огромным мешком попкорна в руках. В его глазах плясало озорство. - Конечно, она бы тебя убила, если бы знала, что у тебя есть травка. Майки, маленький укурок, как ты мог от меня это скрывать._

_Его незамедлительная реакция была все отрицать, опровергнуть, покраснеть, выглядеть совершенно и полностью не круто._

_Вместо этого Майкл усмехнулся и протянул мешок Брайану._

_\- Они принадлежат дяди Вику._

_Брайан кивнул, вынимая один из косяков, и покрутил его между пальцами. Затем он искоса взглянул на Майкла._

_\- С каких это пор ты стал курить травку?_

_Майкл покраснел, в этот момент радуясь темноте._

_\- Ну,.. - сказал он. - Я не курю. Но... я знаю, что ты куришь._

_Брайан нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, и в этот момент Майкл почувствовал, как быстро забилось его сердце._

_Дерьмо, неужели он сделал что-то неправильно?_

_\- Я просто подумал, что... это канун Рождества, и... - "И я хотел подарить тебе хоть что-то",- подумал Майкл. - "Я хотел сделать тебе подарок, но у меня нет денег, и если я бы подарил тебе комиксы, то ты назвал бы меня жалким, если бы я подарил тебе розу, то скорее всего ты бы вообще перестал со мной общаться". - Счастливого Рождества, - произнес наконец Майкл, чувствуя себя совершенно сломленным._

_Выражение лица Брайана помрачнело._

_\- Если ты их не хочешь, то ничего страшного, - пробормотал Майкл, хватая пакет дрожащими пальцами. Он облажался. Он просто хотел казаться крутым, хотел показаться взрослым, и Брайан как-то раз упомянул травку. Он говорил об этом так, словно это был какой-то Святой Грааль, словно эта была та редкая вещью, которая могла принести ему счастье._

_\- Не просто так говорят, что это нас уносит в высоту, Майки, - сказал он. - Травка заставляет тебя чувствовать так, словно ты паришь в воздухе. Словно ничто до тебя не сможет дотянуться._

_Он просто хотел подарить Брайану немного счастья на Рождество._

_\- Заткнись, - сказал Брайан, выхватив косяки назад. Он поднес один к своим губам и щелкнул зажигалкой, и на секунду его лицо озарилось светом, но это мгновение тут же исчезло._

_Майкл уставился на губы Брайана, наблюдая, как кончик косяка загорелся красным._

_\- Ммм.., - застонал Брайан, остановив свой взгляд на экране, в то время как кино продолжало идти. Он выдохнул, и облако дыма поднялось вверх к красным бархатным шторам._

_\- Хорошо? - прошептал Майкл, не в силах оторвать свой взгляд от лица Брайана, даже если Индиана Джонс был больше, чем сама жизнь, перед ним на экране.._

_Брайан приобнял Майкла за плечи и притянул его ближе._

_\- Попробуйте, - сказал он, протягивая ему косяк. - Только не торопись._

_Майкл взял косяк между пальцами и откинулся на Брайана. Он поднял его к губам и немного затянулся. Горячий дым заполнил его легкие и обжег ему горло. Он закашлялся, пряча свое лицо в плече Брайана, чтобы суметь приглушить звук._

_\- В тебе мало веса, - сказал Брайан, посмеиваясь. Он взъерошил волосы Майкла и улыбнулся, когда Майкл поднял лицо: его карие глаза были красными и налитыми кровью. - Попробуй еще раз._

_Майкл кашлянул еще раз, а потом снова сделал затяжку, вдыхая дым еще глубже. На этот раз он был готов к горячему воздуху, поэтому кашлял совсем немного, затем передал косяк обратно Брайану._

_\- Что думаешь? - спросил Брайан, затягиваясь; красный кончик загорелся, когда он глубоко вздохнул._

_Майкл моргнул и покачал головой, чувствуя себя словно в тумане._

_\- Наверное, ничего, - пробормотал он._

_\- Ты, скорее всего, не сможешь ощутить чувство полета в первый раз, - сказал Брайан, протянув косяк назад._

_Майкл затянулся снова, вдыхая до тех пор, пока он не подумал, что его легкие вот-вот взорвутся. Затем он выдохнул, медленно, осторожно, не обращая внимания на зуд в груди и в горле._

_\- Хорошая работа, Майки, - мурлыкнул Брайан, водя своим носом по шее Майкла и отбирая косяк себе._

_Майкл задрожал и взглянул на своего друга. Брайан всегда был более... тактильный, особенно когда они были наедине, но... в этот раз это было нечто большее. Если это было только из-за травки, то Майкл решил, что он будет просить у Вика постоянное снабжение._

_\- Ты чем-то подушился? - спросил Брайан, обжигая своим дыханием шею Майкла._

_\- Ммм.., - пискнул Майкл, не в силах выдавить в ответ что-нибудь еще._

_Брайан широко улыбнулся Майклу и поднял свою голову, указывая на экран, когда музыка стала заканчиваться._

_\- Мы пропускаем фильм, - сказал он._

_\- Я уже посмотрел его, - пробормотал Майкл. - Три раза. Когда он только вышел._

_Брайан фыркнул._

_\- Конечно, посмотрел. Ты жалок. - Он сделал затяжку и выдохнул облако дыма перед тем, как ухмыльнуться. - Я видел его дважды._

_Майкл стал хихикать прежде, чем он смог себя остановить._

_\- Это ты жалок. - сказал он между приступами смеха. - По крайней мере, я признаю, что я ботаник._

_\- Я не "ботаник", - ответил Брайан, закатывая глаза. - Я просто притворяюсь одним из них, чтобы ты мог выглядеть круче._

_Майкл широко улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Брайана в щеку. Как только его губы прикоснулись к мягкой коже Брайана, его сердце пропустило один удар. Он снова покраснел и отшатнулся, кидая в сторону Брайана нервный взгляд._

_Они целовались. Они целовались несколько раз. Но даже если это было только в щеку, Брайан всегда был инициатором. Майкл никогда первым не целовал Брайана._

_\- Изви.. - начал произносить Майкл._

_\- За что? - спросил Брайан, поднося косяк к губам Майкла._

_Майкл сжал губы вокруг бумаги, захватив губами кончики пальцев Брайана. Он вздохнул, не зная, что еще можно сделать._

_\- Тебя будут дома ждать неприятности? - снова спросил Брайан, отводя косяк в сторону. - Не думал, что твоя ма согласится на вечерний кинопоказ, даже если это привлекательный Харрисон Форд._

_\- Нет, - Майкл поперхнулся на выдохе. - Ма и дядя Вик находятся у моей тети._

_\- Почему ты не поехал? - глаза Брайана переместились на большой экран._

_Майкл почувствовал, как непроизвольная улыбка коснулась его губ, и небывалая легкость наполнила его грудь._

_\- Потому что я лучше проведу это время с тобой, - просто ответил он._

_Выдавив из себя короткий смешок, Брайан покачал головой._

_\- Ты действительно мало весишь. И еще ты жалок._

_\- Хорошо, - ответил Майкл, облокачиваясь на плечо Брайана. Он потерся свои носом о шею Брайана, наслаждаясь при этом мягкостью его кожи и теплотой, исходящей от его тела._

_Фильм продолжал идти. Глаза Брайана остановились на экране, но его рука по-прежнему крепко сжимала плечи Майкла. Они делили между собой косяк, пока тот не кончился, затем Брайан положил огромное ведро попкорна между ними. Они ели молча, полностью погрузившись в фильм, отрывая свои взгляды от экрана, только лишь когда их масляные, скользкие пальцы соприкасались друг с другом: в этот момент они одновременно тянулись за попкорном._

_Холодный воздух обжигал их легкие, красные и золотые огни фильма осветили их лица, когда они вышли из театра двумя часами позже. Майкл сильнее укутался в пальто и вздрогнул._

_\- В три часа утра довольно холодно._

_\- Еще нету трёх, - ответил Брайан, подняв руки над головой, растягивая свое худое, жилистое тело и зевая. - Но уже довольно поздно._

_Его пальто было открытым, словно оно ему было не нужно, словно тонкой футболке, на нем надетой, было достаточно, чтобы ему было тепло._

_Майкл потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и, прищурившись, посмотрел вверх на темное небо._

_\- Ма была бы в бешенстве, - пробормотал он с усмешкой._

_\- Да, - согласился Брайан._

_Майкл нахмурился и опустил глаза на Брайана, наблюдая за тем, как его друг стоял рядом: его подбородок и плечи были напряжены, красные и золотые отблески огней делали его позу, полной тревоги. Внезапно он стал казаться каким-то маленьким._

_\- Хочешь остаться у меня?_

_Напряжение словно испарилось из его тела._

_\- Что, страшно быть дома совсем одному?_

_Майкл заколебался, пытаясь понять, что стоит за саркастичным тоном его друга. Затем он улыбнулся._

_\- Да. Я в ужасе. Тебе лучше прийти и защитить меня._

_Брайан ухмыльнулся и обнял Майкла за плечи._

_\- Ну, если я нужен тебе так сильно, то ладно._

_\- Обещаешь? - спросил Майкл, посылая в сторону Брайана дерзкую улыбку._

_Красные и золотые огни внезапно погасли, оставив их в темноте. Ставни в билетную кассу внезапно захлопнулись._

_\- Только если ты обещаешь сделать для меня тоже самое, - произнес наконец Брайан напряженным голосом._

_Зрачки Майкла расширились, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Он сжал свои холодные пальцы в кулак, но потом их расслабил._

_\- Я обещаю, - прошептал он._

_Брайан ухмыльнулся и сильно ударил Майкла по заднице перед тем, как прошел вперед несколько шагов._

_\- Твоя ма снова оставила тебе тонну еды?_

_\- Да, - ответил Майкл, уставясь вперед. Он наклонил свою голову и вздохнул. - Хочешь пойти и всю ее съесть?_

_\- Думаешь, что мы сможем? - спросил Брайан с широкой улыбкой на губах._

_В животе Майкла заурчало, и он улыбнулся в ответ._

_\- Мы можем очень постараться._

_Брайан ждал пока Майкл к нему присоединится, и они вместе пошли по тротуару, выдыхая маленькие белые облачки._

_\- как же вокруг красиво, - прошептал Майкл._

_Брайан фыркнул._

_\- Ты укурился. Как правило тебе сейчас все будет казаться более красивым, чем оно есть на самом деле._

_Майкл улыбнулся и посмотрел на Брайана вместо Луны, и подумал, что тот был тоже действительно красивым. Но ему было не настолько хорошо, чтобы произнести эту мысль вслух._

_\- Ты знаешь, какой момент в этом фильме был самым классным? - спросил Брайан._

_\- Все моменты с Харрисоном Фордом? - пробормотал Майкл, а затем покраснел, поняв, что он только что сказал._

_Брайан рассмеялся._

_\- Хорошо, какие моменты после этих? - поправил он себя._

_Майкл взглянул на Брайана, перепрыгивая через трещины в тротуаре._

_\- Что?_

_\- КАЛИ МА! - закричал Брайан и попытался ухватить Майкла._

_Майкл вскрикнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем._

_\- Я так и знал! Ты боишься! - засмеялся Брайан, а затем расставив руки в стороны, простонал. - Kaaa-лииии Maaaa!_

_Майкл пропустил несколько шагов, избегая руки Брайана._

_\- Прекрати! - рассмеялся он._

_Затем Брайан прыгнул вперед и схватил Майкла за пальто. Он рывком притянул его к себе, прижал свою ладонь к груди Майкла, где учащенно билось его сердце, и слегка надавил на нее своими пальцами._

_Майкл почувствовал, как напряглось его тело, и он резко вздохнул._

_Брайан прижался губами к уху Майкла._

_\- Попался, - сказал он. Затем засмеялся и отпустил, убегая вперед._

_Майкл сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох и прикоснулся к своей груди. Он чувствовал свой пульс. Он чувствовал, как бьется его сердце. Но он не был уверен, что оно там все еще было._

_\- Майки! Ты идешь? Или мне придется все съесть самому? - закричал Брайан издалека, его голос эхом разнесся по тихой улице._

_На следующее утро Дебби вошла в свой дом и увидела двух подростков, свернувшись на полу в гнезде из одеял, в окружении пустых контейнеров и банок, в которых некогда лежало Рождественское печенье. Голова Брайана покоилась на груди Майкла, а лицо Майкла уткнулось в волосы Брайана. Оба мальчика крепко держались друг за друга и на их лицах были улыбки. Крошки от печенья затерялись на их футболках._

_\- Мне придется к этому привыкнуть, не так ли? - спросила Дебби, и в ее голосе можно было услышать смирение._

_Вик улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку._

_\- Счастливого Рождества, сестра._

**Author's Note:**

> Не обещаю быстрый перевод фика, так как свободного времени не так много, но так пейринг любимый, то точно не брошу. Еще готовьтесь к тому, что все части, относящиеся к пре-сериям, будут разбивать ваше сердце.


End file.
